Courier Six
by Randomdude21
Summary: The Wastelands of Post War America is bad enough but entering a new world at war? War never changes no matter the era or weapons but One person can make a difference not a Knight or a Soldier but a Courier
1. Chapter 1, Welcome to Ken not New Vegas

**_This is a demo Chapter the full story will be released when Wolf of Garca is finished_**.

**_New Vegas, New California Republic_**

The Courier made sure his Desert Ranger uniform was clean and ready for the journey ahead, grabbing weapons that are need a survival knife, Trail Carbine and Ranger Sequoia Revolver .

Picking up the transponder device, it had a crack it in and so Courier took it to Arcade, "Hey Arcade can you check if there's something up with the transponder?" Courier says. Arcade held the device and examined it, "Well there's a crack on it but not to bad try it out" He says.

Courier hesitated a bit but grabbed the transponder and pulled the trigger. The crack spread then broke as a blue light flashed and coveres the room, "Nghh! Courier? Courier!" Arcade shouted as the Courier was no longer there.

**_Alternative World, Eostia_**

The City of Ken was the final fortress and defense against the Black Dogs, however they were on the verge of defeat.

Claudia slashed her blade into a Black Dog mercenary then stabbed a troll into the throat. "Keep them back!" Claudia shouted as the Knights of Ken rushed out and formed spear walls to hold off the enemy forces.

Suddenly a bright verge of light nearly blinded Claudia so she shielded her eyes, it came from the other side of the city, whatever it was it can wait, Claudia still has her duties.

Courier shook his head and pulled up the mask as he vomit a bit from the motion sickness, "What the fuck?, Arcade? Rex? Boon? He called out. Pushing up from the ground feeling a bit dizzy but regain motion and his hearing return and all he heard was screams.

Going to one of the screams, a woman is tackled down as her clothing becomes torn, "Noo! No!" She screamed and her attackers grinned widely, Courier's eyes widen then narrowed in anger behind his mask pulling out his Ranger Sequoia Revolver and open fired two rounds into the attackers, their heads nearly split open from the rounds.

"Oh my god!!" "Who the hell is he?!" "Is he a mage?!" They shout, Courier clenched his fist and fired again hitting one of the rapists in the chest and the other in the leg.

The rapist screamed in pain, Courier's boots clickes as he stepped towards him, grabbing a lock of his hair and pressing the barrel against his temple.

"Raping women huh? sick pieces of shit" He says before pulling the trigger killing the last rapist. Courier approached the woman and let out his hand, "You okay?" He asks.

The woman slowly nodded, "W-Who are you?" She asked, Courier looked at her up and down, she had pointed ears like an elf and her dress was kind of revealing, Courier took off his coat and placed it on her.

"Courier just Courier, I ain't to keen on revealing real names yet" He says, the woman slowly nods "I-I'm Gweyir Olamoira" She says, "P-Please you have to help us the Black Dogs lead by Volt are attacking our home and any who are female are-" She hesitate to continue but Courier stopped her.

"Just tell me what to do and I'll do it" He says, Gweyir slowly nodded and begin to tell him the entire story, Volt leader of the Black Dog Mercenary Band rebelled against Celestine Lucross the Goddess Reborn, and Volt is planning on making a new nation of his Sex Empire by using the women as nothing as breeding cattle.

"And that's it" She says.

Courier felt like uneased, the fact the Black Dogs remind him of the Caeser's Legion. "Where are the main defenders" He asks, Gweyir looked at him and said "Wounded, dead, scattered or defected.

Courier sighed hard and grabbed her hand and ran, "Come on!" He says, "Tell me where to go" Gweyir nodded.

"Please you need to stop those orcs!" She shouts, 'Orcs?' Courier thought as the moment he turns the corner he watches a couple of Greenskins having their way with a few of the women.

Courier felt sick to his stomach but his rage boiled over, firing his revolver into an Orc's head and a another one's throat. Once they looked at Courier and prepare to attack him, Courier quick fired the last rounds ending the Orcs.

Reloading his Revolver, The victims redressed themselved and thanked Courier.

"Come on Gweyir, let's go" He says.

Claudia slashed her blade into the next Black Dog and looked at her new opponet, Claudia held a look of disappointment.

"I never thought you would of betrayed us Father" She says, Grave Leviathan Claudia's Father in Law after she married Klaus Leviathan and her teacher of swordsmanship.

"Claudia your still as beautiful however I do not wish to fight you I only wish for you to bear me a child" He says, Claudia narrowed her eyes and dashed towards Grave as they clashed blades.

"Claudia I taught you everything you know" He says pushing Claudia back but Claudia held her own and shoved Grave back.

Just as their battle was going to continue, the door burst open as two Black Dogs fall one dead and the other injurged. Courier stepped out and aimmed his Trail Carbine and fired into the scared Black Dog's head.

Courier looked at Claudia and Grave as they stared back, Gweyir looked "Lady Claudia" She says.

"Gweyir" She says relieved, she looks at Courier "Who are you?" She asks.

"Courier" He replies, Gweyir stepped in "H-He's an ally he saved me Lady Claudia" She says.

Courier notices Grave was staring at him, "Buddy I know I'm good looking but no need to stare" He says shoulder his rifle.

"What knight are you?" Grave says, Courier tilted head "Me a knight? I'm a Courier a messager" He says.

"Hey Gweyir who are they" He asks, Gweyir looked at Courier "L-Lady Claudia she's the leader of the Dawn Templars and Lady Celestine's bodyguard and that's Grave Leviathan, Lady Claudia's father in law and from what it seems..he became a turncoat" She says.

Courier let out a hard sigh, "That's all I needed to hear" He says in a venomous tone, "Ms. Claudia could you excuse me I'll handle him" He says.

Claudia was confused, especially this strange Knight's armor. Grave stepped back from Claudia and held his sword ready and Courier dropped his rifle and pulled his survial knife out of it's sheath and ran towards Grave.

They clashed their blades as Grave swings for Courier's neck but Courier dodged and stabbed Grave into the thigh and dragged it upwards.

Grave gritted his teeth in pain and Courier grabbed the front part of Grave's clothing and slammed his helmet into his nose breaking it.

Backing up and holding his nose, Grave watched as Courier held his shoulder and stabbed him repeatly in the abdomen and twisted the blade.

Grave bleed out then begin to go limp, removing his blade, Courier held his blade and cleaned it with his glove then sheathed it.

"Ms. Claudia sorry but I-" He tries to but she stopped him, "It's fine he became a traitor now tell me why help us? you don't look like your from here" She says.

"Cause I ain't, also where I'm from there's a group called the Caeser's Legion that do similar things as this and let's just I ain't to keen on that" He says.

Gweyir looked at Claudia, "He can help us turn the tide of battle my Lady" Claudia looked at Gweyir then Courier.

"What's your real name?" She asks.

**_Like I said it's a demo chapter full story after Wolf of Garca is done also give Couier a name ok? Ciao_**


	2. Chapter 2, New World New War

**_Only because you guys are awesome_**

"Six I'm unable to remember my real name clearly but I'm a courier for the Mojave Express I gained the name Six as in The Sixth Courier the other five died" He says.

Gweyir looked at Six with a sadden look, Claudia nodded understanding however she still had some questions for Courier.

Six looked at Gweyir, due to his mask none of them could read him. "Gweyir come here for a second?" He says, the Elven girl stepped over to him.

Courier moved his hand quickly to her thus scaring her, Claudia prepare to draw her blade but Courier didn't try to hurt Gweyir but instead he held her and caressed it, Gweyir looked at Courier confused and blushed from her ear being felt.

'Her..ear is real...that transponder didn't teleport me to a new location it put me in a new world!' Courier says mentally as his eyes widen.

Releasing her ear, Courier pulled out a flask from his coat as he pulls up his helmet above his lips he took a drink from the flask before putting it back in his coat. "Now where can I kill some more of these Black Dogs?" He says.

Celestine Lucross the Goddess Reborn and ruler of Ken, watching from her window as her city is burning. It sadden her, how could she be so foolish? what little does she have left? Celestine approached a crystal ball and looked at it and what she saw surprised her.

A strange looming knight in a long coat, his helmet was different as it had red glowing eyes. He fought like a beast, used a weapons Celestine has never seen before whoever he is; Celestine can only hope he's hear to help.

Courier fired off a few rounds from his carbine before smashing the butt of the rifle into a Black Dog's jaw and fired off his revolver into a Orc's throat.

Claudia stood next to Courier, slashing her blade into a Imp and thrusting her blade into a Merc's side as she pushed him off.

"For a group with a high reputation, their all talk and no bite" Courier says, Gweyir gently stepped over one of the Black Dog's corspes, "M-Mister Six?" She says, Courier looked at the Elf.

"Yes?" He asked reloading his firearms, "W-Why did you um caress my ear?" She asked, Courier placed his revolver away "To see if your a real elf" He says.

Gweyir looked away blushing a bit, "O-Oh" Claudia walked towards Courier.

"Sir Six, do tell what are those weapons you carry?" Claudia asked him, Courier looked at the knight thankfully of his mask they can't see his eyes, 'Her chest is rather big, her shoulders must be killing her'

"Their guns, this is my carbine rifle and my revolver" Courier says, as he begin to tell him of his world and how weapons went from bows and swords to firearms and bombs. Claudia and Gweyir were stunned by Courier's world, warfare compares theirs is more advance and more deadly.

"We need to get to Lady Celestine" Claudia says, Gweyir nodded. Courier followed Claudia and Gweyir as they lead the way but he protected them, the trio came across a few Black Dogs and luckily they didn't notice them.

Courier crouched a bit and drew his blade, quietly running up to one of the Mercs, Courier runs his blade into the Black Dog's back then threw the knife into his surprised partner.

"Oh shit!" One of them shouted but Courier slammed his fist into his face then smashed his head into the wall.

Claudia was impressed by Courier's skills.

Going up the steps as the sun has begun to rise over the city. Bodies of the Black Dogs filled the streets more then the guards. Courier, Claudia and Gweyir walked into the castle both Courier and Claudia were ready for anything.

"Looks clear but doesn't hurt to be safe then sorry" Courier says, the trio stepped to a courtyard and they found Celestine along with her handmaidens and infront of them was the Black Dogs and Volt himself.

"That's Volt" Gweynir whispered, Claudia narrowed her eyes and Courier ready his weapon.

"My conquest is far from over" Volt says with a grin on his face, "And so are my bullets dipshit" Volt and his men turned and looked at Courier who folded his arms.

Celestine gasped a bit it's the strange knight she saw, Courier eyed Volt.

'Let's see tan skin, leather armor and shoulder guard, a big sword...these guy would be a legionnaire' Courier thought.

"Who the hell are you?" Volt says, Courier cracked his knuckles he didn't know Volt but he already hates him.

"Courier" He says.

Volt and his men were confused by the name "Courier? just courier?" Volt asked and Courier nodded.

Volt snorted a bit "Listen I can use a man of your-" "Don't touch me!" Courier shouted.

"Listen Volt I'm here to kill you and your merry gang of rapists" He says, Volt and his men laughed hard.

Courier drew his revolver and quick fired at Volt's men killing a good amount of them leaving only Volt himself.

Volt was stunned by Courier's speed and his weapon however his rage brewed over it, drawing his greatsword and letting out a warcry. Volt swung at Courier who dodged and pistol whipped him against the temple then under the chin.

Spitting out some blood, Volt slammed thr flat surface of his blade against Courier's side flinging him.

"Courier!!" Gweyir shouts out, Six pushed himself but felt Volt's hands clamp around his throat and squeeze.

Courier struggle to breath, desperately punched Volt in the face and side to free himself but all it did was make Volt squeeze harder.

Gweyir watched shaking until she picked up a dagger and ran towards Volt, "Gweyir!" Claudia shouted out to her.

Gweyir stabbed Volt in thigh, "Arrgh!!" Volt clenched his teeth in pain then backed handed Gweyir causing her to fall.

Courier's eyes locked onto Volt, and stabbed him in the side twisting the blade forcing Volt to release him and so Six slammed his fists into Volt's face.

"Motherfucker!! Don't you ever ever ever ever! fuck with me! or hit a woman! piece of shit! bitch!" Courier shouted as he beats into Volt then grabbed his front of his straps and tossed him over the balcony into a wagon.

"If I find out you survived! I'm coming after you! and your band!" Courier shouted.

Celestine slowly approached Courier, "U-Um Sir Courier? thank you for saving me and my handmaidens" She says.

"Of course Ms. Lucross however there's to many Black Dogs in the city we need to evacuate" He says, Celestine sighed hard she knows it is true.

"Sir Knight what is your name?" She asked, Courier looked at her.

"Courier or Six whatever you choose my Lady, my gun is at your service"

**_Ken is lost to the Black Dogs but Eostia's fate lay on a lone courier._**


	3. Chapter 3, Escape

Courier checked both hallways before motion Celestine, Claudia and Gweyir to follow him. Shouldering his rifle, Six became lost in his thoughts.

'Trapped in a world that's opposite as mine, technology is backwards and everything is like the Medieval, it's a dream it's gotta be' He says internally.

"S-Sir Six" Gweyir says, Courier relaxed and looked at the Elf.

"Yes?" He asked, Gweyir looked up to him, "Um your armor what is it?" She asked.

Courier looked at his Desert Ranger armor. "It's Desert Ranger armor, a group of Desert Rangerd formed a pact with the NCR creating the NCR Rangers; I found this armor while in the wasteland" He says.

Claudia was fascinated by his armor, Celestine looked at Six and asked "Tell me what is your world like?" She asked.

The three noticed Courier was hesitant but he begin tell them of his world, The United States and USSR were in a cold war state but USSR lost all power and China claimed it.

China and U.S. went to war and eventually nuked each other. The United States became a wastland where almost nothing survived, animals and people became mutanted but those who survived were in the Vaults.

Those came out of them became different some wanted to restart their nation, others begin to attack one a another. Different people formed factions Enclave, Great Khans, Caeser's Legion, B.O.S, NCR and etc.

His home is a mere shell of it's former self and he's just a man with a gun.

"Let's go" He says, leading them through the hallways, it was quiet usually not a good sign but Courier wants it quiet. "We can use the secret passage that will lead us to Outskirts of the city" Celestine says.

Courier nodded and ready his rifle in case of an ambush.

Volt held his head and shook off the broken wood as he landed on a cart, "Lord Volt the city is ours!" One of his Mercs, Volt wasn't pleased sure he gained the city but that Courier made a fool out of him.

"Find that Courier!" He shouted and stormed off leaving his merc confused.

Courier held a torch, walking down the stone steps, Gweyir held his sleeve tightly. Claudia held her sword's handle tightly and Celestine took a deep breath following Courier.

The group entered a dungeon as it leads to a long tunnel. "Hold on I hear something" Courier says holding his rifle, tossing the torch down the dark path and the torch illuminates it more better but reveals a few Black Dogs.

"Whose he?" One of them shouted, "Ain't that the Goddess chick?" the other spoke out.

Courier wasted no time and fired two rounds into their skulls and rest watched in shock.

"Holy hell!" They shout, Courier fired off some more rounds causing the last two to flee. Reloading his rifle and picking up the torch, Courier lead the women out of the tunnel and outside.

Celestine looked at her city as it pained her, she was leaving her people she promised to protect, removing her crown and staring at it with teary eyes, Claudia held Celestine's hand "My lady please we have to keep moving" She says.

"I know Claudia I know" She replies.

Courier sighs out, understanding; Just as the group prepare to travel a small group of horsemen rode towards them.

Gweyir hide behind Courier, knowing those horsemen aren't allies. The Black Dogs stared down Courier who stared at them back, "You! Are you the Courier?" The leader spoke out.

"And what if I am?" He says, the rest of the horsemen climbed off of their horses and drew their blades. Courier and Claudia ready themselves, "Kill him" The leader says.

The Dogs rush towars Six, firing his rifle as Claudia drew her blade and slashed thr first Black Dog.

Courier fired some rounds before blocking a sword strike with his rifle then slamming the stock into the Merc's jaw shattering it.

Claudia thrusted her blade into a another Merc's chest, "Sir Six!" She shouts out, Courier looked and bucked from the Leader's axe slash. Slamming his knee into his side then hitting him with the stock.

The leader growled in pain then backhanded Courier taking his rifle as he held the barrel and slamming his boot into the weakest part of the rifle breaking it.

Courier rolled out of the way his strikes, drawing his revolver and fires two rounds into his stomach forcing the Dog to hunch in pain and fire a round into his head.

Courier dustes himself, climbing onto the horse. "Gweyir" He calls out lending out his hand to which Gweyir took and climbed onto the horse.

Claudia climbed onto the horse and helped her Goddess climb on top.

The begin to ride outside of Ken, Courier clenched his fist tightly 'These bastards are more sicking then the Legion" He says internally. Gweyir hugged Courier's middle tightly as she buries her face into his back, she's glad Courier is here to help.

**_Ken_**

Volt looked over the balcony "Listen up! Celestine Lucross is no longer here! it seems we have a little knight defending her know as the Courier! this mere messager thinks he can defy the Black Dogs! Whomever brings me his head shall be award of anything you desire!" He shouts as his Mercs let out warcries.

Volt walked away clenching his fist tightly, "I will mount his head on my wall!" He shouts slamming his fist into the wall cracking it.

**_A bit short the next chapter will be longer, plz help me with ideas for the next chapter_**


	4. Chapter 4, Sending out the message

Courier spurred the horse forcing it to gallope faster, The Black Dogs followed so Courier can only suggest that Volt is still alive.

"Sir Six look a village!" Gweyir points out to, Courier noticed the village and nodded.

"Good eye Gweyir" He says.

Once they reached the village, the people were in fear from what it seems. Stepping off the horse as Claudia, Celestine and Gweyir follow him.

A few of the villagers noticed Celestine and approached her, "Goddess! y-your safe" One of them spoke.

Celestine bite her lip, all she can do is blame herself for her people's suffering, Courier looked at the state the village was, he was beyond the word angry.

The Black Dogs were making these people suffer, "Hey who are you?" One of the Dogs came out. Courier stared at them through his mask as he folded his arms "Just a courier" He says.

One of the Dogs noticed Celestine, "Hey ain't that the Goddess Reborn chick?" "Yeah isn't she suppose to be in Ken?"

Courier pulled Celestine behind him, brushing his duster back; Preparing to draw his revolver.

"The hell is he reaching for?" One of them said but Courier already drew his weapon and fired into the Merc's head. The Dogs watch their sub boss fall down hard then turning their attention to Courier who motioned his hand to them, telling them to bring it.

The Dogs rushed towards Six so he did the same.

Slamming his fist into the first one who got close to him, Courier's fist basically shattered the man's jaw. Ducking from one the Mercs swinging a mace, Six drew his knife and stabbed the man in his leg.

Courier elbow the next Dog and begin to gouge his eyes with his thumbs, he begin to toss and cry in agony before going quiet.

The Black Dog screamed in pain before getting knee into the chin silencing him. "Your so dead!" One of them shouted and drew a dagger, Courier struggled with the man for a bit before grabbing his legs and slamming him onto the hard ground.

The last dog grabbed Courier's shoulder turning him around and punching him, only to hurt his own hand.

Six headbutted the Dog and stomped onto his head, "Nah I won't kill you, but I do want a message delievered to Volt" He says kicking the man on his stomach as Courier drew his blade and craved on the man's back causing him to scream.

Gweyir covered her ears to block out the man's screams of pain, Celestine was unable to say anything watching Courier's blade dragged across the Black Dog's back and as for Claudia she may not agree with Courier's methods but these Dogs deserve everything they received.

Finishing his message, "Now return that message back to Volt and make sure he gets it" Courier says in a icy tone.

The Black Dog winced from the pain but had enough stamina to run.

The Villages slowly approached Courier, "T-Thank you sir" They say, Courier nodded and cleaned his weapon.

"W-Well t-thank you for saving our Village" One of the children said, Courier gently patted the kid's head.

Courier checked his pipboy to check out the area, surprising he had a signal and his pipboy gave him the layout of the country.

"Feoh, Ansur, Thorn, Ken, Garca, Ban" He says, "Huh some names they got"

"Those are the fortressess of the Seven Shields, Feoh is ruled by Alicia Artucus and Prim Fiorre. Ansur is rules by Maia Queen of the Mercenaries, Thorn is ruled by Shrine Maiden Kaguya, and Ban is ruled by leader of the Half Lings Luu Luu" Gweyir says.

"Okay what of Garca?" He asked, Celestine looked down sadly, "It's ruled by my former friend Olga Discordia...we were once at war and when the Black Dogs betrayed us I fear she fell victim to their cruel ways" She says with tears filling her eyes.

"My Goddess please relax" Claudia says comforting her.

"I'll help" Courier says, surprising the girls, "I may look unfriendly but I swear that the Black Dogs rule will be brought to a bitter end and Volt will be brought to his knees"

Celestine gently wiped her tears, "Thank you Sir Six"

"Please just Six or Courier will do"

**_Ken_**

Volt read the message on his Merc's back as it still was freshly bleeding.

_'If you can read this You're Next'_

Gritting his teeth and let out a frustrated cry, "I want that fucking Courier's head!" Hs shouted before dragging one of hand maidens to relieve his anger.

**_The nearby Village outside of Ken_**

Courier sharpen his blade, "Hmm I'm guessing Feoh will be our best choice" He says. Gweyir took a drink of water and looked at him.

"Courier..where did you learn to fight so powerful?" She asked, Courier looked at her.

"Just do, you meet some people some nice others not so much and you gotta defend yourself" He says, Claudia sat next to Courier.

"Is your world that violent?" She asked, Courier looked at his blade.

"Yeah but sometimes to survive you have to became a beast cause war never changes no matter the era nor weapon" He says.

Gweyir felt troubled from Courier's words.

Claudia sighed in a understanding matter, she knows war never changes regardless of the outcome.

Celestine felt a bad for the Courier, she can only imagine his world in such a state.

"Anyway you three rest up" He says, Gweyir held his arm "Aren't you tired Courier?" She asked.

"I'll rest in bit" He replies.

Celestine, Claudia and Gweyir stepped into the village home as Courier stood outside twirling his blade.

"Hm..I take this place then the Mojave anyday" Courier sighed and removed his helmet and looked at it, "War truly never changes"


	5. Chapter 5, Courier Takes The Castle

**_Guess_****_Interesting so courier save both claudia and celestine is he going to save all the others to? or is it to late to save them since they are already broken? - Nah I won't have them broken so there's still time to save them_**

**_Guest_**

**_Ok I think I got an idea for the sequel for the underworld and kuroinu. This will take place 6 years after the war between the lycans and vampires against the black dogs war. We will see a lot of children playing around with each other playing as knights and princesses. At the throne siting is a cherry blonde man with a beard watching the children play bring a smile on his face. On both of his sides is 12 women enjoying watching the children play. Olga has a son, Chloe will have a son, Celestine will have a daughter , grace will have a daughter, Anna son, Luu Luu will have twins first born daughter half ling and son, Alicia will have a daughter, prim will have a son, Claudia will have a son, kaguya daughter, maia will have a son, and Selene will have a daughter. I think I got everyone, can you check to make sure I got everyone. And you could add more women in the sequel of underworld and kuroinu crossover. What do you think? Awesome story keep up the good work buddy. - Thank You and I love it, I will being doing a sequel_**

**_Spartan 108_**

**_The one who posted the one about the sequel of underworld and kuroinu crossover was me Spartan 108. - Yep thank you for the crossover and sequel idea! The sequel all I can say is worlds are gonna mash_**

The sun arise and cased it's light on Courier who placed his hand up and blocked the light.

"Mmm..to damn bright" He says placing his helmet on, popping his neck.

Gweyir yawned a bit and strenched a bit "Nnmm" She nearly forgotten what a good sleep was, Claudia rubbed her eye gently and sighed in relief this was a very nice sleep, Celestine yawned gently lightly scratching her head.

"Good Morning Lady Celestine, Lady Claudia" Gweyir says bowing her head.

Claudia bowed her head back "Morning Gweyir" placing her armor back on, Celestine held a warm smile.

The trio stepped and found Courier who was surprisingly awake.

"Courier did you sleep?" Claudia says, Courier looked at her as he patted his duster "Somewhat Ms. Claudia" He replied.

Climbing onto the horse and helping Gweyir to staddle behind him, Claudia stepped onto her horse and help Celestine to join her.

Spurring the horse causing to gallope, Courier gently patted Gweyir's leg making sure she's behind him, this causes her to blush. Checking his pipboy, setting a destination for Feoh, Courier only hopes they'll find salvation.

**_Outskirts of Feoh_**

"Woah" Courier says as he halts the horse and climbs off and helps Gweyir off of the horse, Claudia steps off of the horse and helps Celestine down as they follow Courier inside of the fort.

"Feoh the first of the fortresses to fall" Celestine says, Courier looked at the city it felt almost abandoned, the people were in fear as they watched Courier walk pass them.

"Okay whose in charge?" He asked, One of the guards clicked his tongue and looked at Courier "That would be Lord Beasley besides whose asking?"

"The Courier" He says, One of the guards looked at him and shouted "Hey Lord Volt placed a bounty on his head!" Courier folded his arms and narrowed his eyes through his mask.

"You want the bounty? then come and get it" He says drawing his revovler and fired two rounds into the guards.

Claudia drew her blade and disemboweled the charging guard "Traitors!" She shouted.

Courier slammed his fist into one of the Black Dogs jaw then turning his head to hear Gweyir scream a bit.

The last guard held Gweyir hostage, "L-Listen Courier! if you don't want the bitch's throat slit lower your weapon!" He shouted, Claudia narrowed her eyes at the dog but Courier stopped her.

Drawing his knife and tossing it into his arm forcing him to let go of Gweyir, Courier slammed his fist into the Dog's temple.

Holding his shirt collar tightly, "Tell Beasley that if he doesn't lower his forces arms I will kill everyone last one of his most loyals" He says and tosses the man who whimpered and ran.

The Black Dog ran up the steps, slamming into the door as it opens and stepping into a throne room.

"Lord Beasley!" He shouted, a old man wearing a crown and more of a high position attire looked at him.

"What is it? and why did I hear such loud sounds outside of the courtyard" He says, the Dog sweated in fear "W-We're being attacked!"

Beasley's eyes widen with fear "What?! who is the enemy how big is it?!" He shouted.

"Celestine Lucross, Claudia Leviathan and...and a Courier" He says, Beasley became dumbstruck.

"Claudia is a threat but a courier?" Beasley walks away "Just send the guards to deal with him" Stepping into a room as he begins to hold a sicking grin approaching a blonde girl whose clothing look like light armor.

"Now where were we Alicia?" He asks, Alicia looked at Beasley holding a face of defiance which made him slap her.

"Stupid girl! remember I own you now" He says pulling her hair, "My rule still looms over Feoh"

**_Outside of the castle_**

Courier slammed a Black Dog's head into the ground repeatedly then slammed his revolver into his head killing him.

"I'm going ahead" He says, Claudia and Celestine were more surprised of Six going solo.

Gweyir slowly nodded "Be safe Six" She says.

Reloading his revolver then twirling it as he placed it into it's holdster.

"Come on he's ma-" One of the dogs shouted before being shot, Courier drew his knife and slashed a Merc's throat then slamming his boot into a another one's face.

Courier slashes his blade at the Guards before picking up one of the swords and using it.

"These guys are like the legion cept they don't have guns and aren't wearing sports equipment" Courier says, "Die Human!!" A voice says, Six looks as a Orc slammed it's mace into his helmet knocking him down.

"Tuh!" He lets out and reaches for his revolver but the Orc slammed it'a foot onto his chest begin crushing him.

Just as the Greenskin prepare to end Courier, a spear is jabbed into it's head, the Orc falls over.

A knight held Courier up, "Your the Courier?" She asks, Courier ready to draw his firearm.

"What if I am?" He says.

"Please my name is Avelot I'm a Knight of Iris I'm a member of the Resistance we heard of what you did in Ken please help us liberate our home" She says, Courier looked at her and her armor.

'Some armor she's got' "Okay" He says.

"Thank You I will notify the attack has begin and-Hey! where you going?" She calls out to Six who was walking away.

"Gonna Kill some guy named Beasley" He says.

Courier walked towards the side of the castle and kicked open the door and fired at the Black Dogs who dare to attack him.

Soon he came across some cells, "Hey sir! are you apart of the resistance? please unlock our cell" Courier looked at them and fired at the cell lock releasing them and they begin to take up arms.

"Thank you Sir!" Courier continue to walk but stopped one cell, inside a girl whose dressed up like a Princess, her hair is pink, her dress made her look like she was a Princess in a fairy tail.

Courier shot the lock which spooked her a bit and he stepped inside and kneeled to her level.

"Please..I ask of you be gently" She says, her voice sounded as if she lost all hope, Courier tilted his head.

"I don't know what happened but whatever happen will just piss me off but I swear Volt and his little legion are good as dead" He says, the Princess looked at Courier blinking her eyes.

"Y-Your not a Black Dog Mercenary?" She asked.

"No I'm a Courier of the Mojave Express I never join a band of rapists" He says, holding her hand and picking her up.

"I'm Prim Fiorre" She says, Courier nodded and walked "Stay close to him" He tells Prim.

Prim nodded and followed her rescuer, Six slammed his foot into a door breaking it open, inside two Pigmen who were counting coins jolted up from the surprise.

"Brother whose he?" One of them said, "I don't know" The other one said.

'Orcs, Elfs, Pigmen...either I'm in hell or a fanasty world' Six thought.

"Conti...Ponti..I still find it hard to believe you two became collaborators with the Black Dogs" Prims says, Courier drew his revolver.

"Their with the Black Dog? that's all I needed to know" He says, firing two to three rounds into Conti causing the pigman who twirl a bit and fall.

"Brother noo!" Ponti says holding his now dead brother in his arms, Courier stepped towards him and raised the gun to his head.

"Don't worry you'll be joing him too" He says and fires into Ponti's head.

Prim looked at Courier who held no remorse nor a second thought of he did, as if he's less man.

"Let's go" He says, Prim shuddered bit from the coldness of his voice but neverless followed him.

**_Outside of the castle_**

The streets of Feoh was a battlefield, Black Dogs fought the Feoh Resistance Group, the rebels manage to gain the upper hand and push the dogs back.

"Come on Feoh is almost ours again! For Feoh! For Lady Prim! For Lady Alicia! For Eostia!" One of the resistance members shouted.

Claudia clashed blades with one the Mercs before easily killing him, "I hope Courier is safe" She says.

"My lady, we taken the barracks!" One of the resistance spoke out.

"Good now we must take the courtyard!" Claudia ordered.

The Resistance charged for the Courtyard as Beasley watched from the balcony, "H-How is this possible?! I'm in control!" He shouted.

Alicia spat a bit on Beasley's shoes and glared at him, "You best surrender now or better yet die you damn traitor!" She shouted.

Before Beasley could do anything, the door bursts open with two dead guards as Courier steps in twirling his gun.

"Honey! I'm home!" He shouts, Prim looked over and saw Alicia.

"Alicia!" She shouted, Alicia turned her head and looked at her "Prim?"

The two hugged each other tightly, "Oh Prim I..I" She tries to speak but cried in the process, Prim hugged her tightly.

"Shhh it's okay sister" She says, Six slowly approached Beasley who backed up in fear.

"W-Who the hell are you?" He says trembeling Six stared at Beasley.

"Courier" He says in a very hostile tone grabbing Beasley by the throat and draggee him away, curious Prim and Alicia followed him.

Outside, Courier threw Beasley on the ground, "People of Feoh here's Beasley I was going kill him but I decide to leave that in your hands for his punishment" He says before shooting out Beasley's legs causing him to scream in pain.

The Resistance surrounded Beasley who begin to plead for his life, Prim looked at Beasley with a scowl "Reap what you sow" She says.

The people of Feoh begin to bludgeoned Beasley to death, Courier watched crossing his arms.

Beasley finally died and he had it coming.

Feoh became liberated from the Black Dogs and so the people cheered for their freedom.

Alicia approached Courier and bowed her head, "Thank You Courier" She says, Courier nodded.

"Volt and his band startes a rebellion to win his war so we'll start our own" Six says and looks at the city of Feoh.


	6. Chapter 6, Side Job

Feoh was the first of the fortresses to be Liberated and so Courier's fame begin to spread as well as his infamy. To the people of Feoh and Eostia he's a Messenger of Hope and Freedom but to the Black Dogs he's a Messenger of Death and he's doing the Grim Reaper's work.

Six pulled up his mask above his lips and drinked a bit of water before pulling his mask back down. "Pardon Courier Sir" a voice calls out, turning his head looking at Prim.

"Yes?" He says, Prim smiled a bit and bowed her head "Thank you for saving me and my cousin Alicia" She says.

"Just doing my job as a Courier" He says, Prim nodded and hummed a bit "If I may ask how did you get the name Courier Six?"

Courier stepped over to a wall and leaned against it folding his arms, "Cause I'm the Sixth Courier of the Mojave Express, the Fifth was literally dilead outside the door' He says.

"Well can you tell me of your story?" She asks, Courier sighed hard.

Walking with Prim following him, Six sat down and motioned Claudia, Celestine, Alicia, Gweyir and Prim to him. "My story began in the Mojave, I was a courier and I was tasked with delievering a special package however I ran into a man and his goons, he was named Benny, he stole the package and shot me twice in the head and left me in the desert to die" He says.

The girls were shocked from what Courier told them, "I was later saved by a securitron named Victor and nursed back to health by Doc Mitchell after that he gave me his pipboy" Six shows them his pipboy.

"After that I had no memories of who I was, I wonder the wastelands and defend myself from local raiders and other beasts after taking a few hits to the head I recalled everything but my name and I wanted revenge, I came across a place New Vegas, enter a casino and talked to Benny's right hand man named Swank I was able to convince to allow me to smuggle my weapons inside" Courier went on, Prim held a sad look she pity Courier's life.

"Benny was surprised to see me, we talked and goons tried to kill me so I defended myself and shot Benny in the stomach then preceeded to get him on his knees like me and I blew his brains out" Courier says letting out a cold laugh sending chills up Celestine and Gweyir's spines, "I did a couple jobs for people then I meet some good people who became my allies but I also meet two factions fighting the NCR and the Caeser's Legion" He says.

Gweyir looked at Courier and asked, "Who are they?" Six nodded "NCR or New Califorina Republic is suppose to be what's left of the old world's government and the Caeser's Legion are just like the Black Dogs only they make those Dogs look like a bunch of puppies"

Alicia held a look of concern, "Explain" She asked.

"Caeser's Legion is the largest faction in my world, they control a good part of the east now going west, they killed and enslaved others, they base them on the Romans from ancient times, tho the Legion have guns they mostly use blades, them and the NCR have been in a long war, the Hoover Dam was linked to them, whomever won controls the Mojave, I manage to convince other minor factions to help the NCR, however I had to convince one man named Legate Lanius he was consider the Terror of the East, I could of fought him but instesd I convinced him to go back East tho he swore he will return to test the Bear and that was the end of the Legion until I killed Caeser as well" Courier finished.

His story surprised and amazed them, later at night Courier went out of the fortress and went for a midnight stroll.

Durning his walk he came across a pinned down Orc, "You..pinkskin help me?.." He says, Courier said nothing but eventually spoke.

"How do I know you wont't attack me?" He says, the Orc groaned in pain.

"Help me pinkskin you only have my word" He says, Courier begin to push the large rock off of the Orc's leg allowing him to get free. The Greenskin got up and huffed "Thank You human" He says.

Courier folded his arms, "I thought you Orcs joined Volt and his mob" He says, the Orc huffed out "We made be Greenskins but not all of us joined Volt we Orcs are Nomads we do not care for his silly conquest we only wish to preserve our people's life"

Courier was still on edge not trusting Orcs, the Greenskin wished for Courier to follow him so he did.

The Greenskin lead Courier into his village, the village was small a few Orcs remained. Most of the men were wounded, the females were tending to their wounded or their children.

The Orc looked at Courier, "Please help us our clan is almost gone, we've been raided by a rival clan whom supports Volt" He says, Six sighed in frustration.

"Fine" He says.

Courier was pointed to the direction of the rival clan and begin traveling, the sky was dark and the moon's light shined onto his armor as he begin to approach the clan.

The clan was filled with numerous Orcs, preparing their weapons for an upcoming battle. Going through his duster and pulling out a grenade, Six pulled the pin and tossed it into the camp.

"What is tha-" An Orc say before the grenade exploded. Courier ran down the hill and open fired with his revolver hitting a few of the Orcs, drawing his knife and stabbing into the chieftan's throat.

The rest of the Greenskins cowered in fear as Courier stared at them, his red lenses glowing in the dark.

"I am the Courier, now I'll let you all live however if I heard anymore of you Orcs attacking a neutral orc clan or anymore people I will return and slaughter this village" He says leaving the clan and free their captives.

The sun slowly rose, Courier returned to the clan. "It's done" He says, the Orcs applause Six, "Thank you Courier, I am forever in your debt" He says.

Courier walked out of the clan saying "Don't mention it"

**_Random here guys I will do a sequel to Wolf of Garca which will be on the original story, meaning the next chapter for it is the offical sequel so stay tuned_**


	7. Chapter 7, New World Blues

Volt clenched fist tightly before slamming it into a wall, learning that Feoh was just taken from him and Courier was there.

"That damn fucking Courier!" He shouts slamming his fists into the wall, his Mercenaries jump from their leader's rage "If he wants a war! I'll give him a war! No one fucks with the Black Dogs!" He shouts.

**_Elsewhere_**

Feoh was just one fortress liberated, there are still more. Courier is going to need a lot of bullets and smarts if he's going to survive, checking his pipboy and zooming on a neighboring fortress Ansur.

"Hey does anyone know a place called Ansur?" He asks, Alicia made sure her armor was well equipped before speaking "Ansur is a city of Mercenaries, Freelancers and other groups, it's mostly under Maia's control, she's a former Black Dog member and proclaimed Queen of Mercenaries" She says.

Courier nodded, "Queen of Mercenaries? that's one hell of a title, looks like Ansur is next on my bucket list" He says, Claudia blinked her eyes looking at Six.

"You can't be serious? you're going alone?" She says, Courier looked at her.

"Well yeah" He replies.

Gweyir held her hands together, "Courier what if you get ambushed on the way?" She says, Prim stepped over to him "I agree with Gweyir, Volt could of sent scouts ahead losing you will be a disaster"

Courier tapped his mask, "Your clothing will have to different since they'll be looking for us" He says, he had a major point.

The girls begin to change clothing so they can go into hiding til they can have a major advantage against Volt, Prim put on a villager's clothing; Alicia pointed out her beloved cousin looks adorable even Six agreed.

Celestine made sure her nee clothing will keep her hiding, "Pardon me Courier how do I look" She asks, Courier looks at her, she wore more of a villager clothing, she looked like a angel down on earth.

"Um amazing Ms. Lucross" He says, eyeing Gweyir who tried to pull her skirt down, Courier is thankful he wears a mask.

They begin to travel for Ansur, Alicia eyed a small group walking towards them suddenly she grabs her sword "Greenskins!" She shouts.

Courier prepare to draw his revolver only to calm down once he realize the Orcs, "Relex Alicia, I know that clan their indebt to me" He says, Alicia was beyond confused.

"Ah Courier! My friend" The Chief says, Courier nodded and said.

"We're heading for Ansur, think you can help us?" He asks, the Orc laughed "Of course!"

Celestine, Claudia, Prim, Alicia and Prim were beyoned confused.

**_Ansur_**

Maia the once Queen of Mercenaries now wearing a dress making her look like a doll, slowly making her way down stairs as she's greeted by the rather fat noble Michelle.

"Maia my love" He says trying to kiss her only to turn her head as he kisses her cheek.

Maia felt disgusted and wanted to throw up, "H-Hello Dear" She says.

The people of Ansur were under Black Dog control however underground was a small resistance.

"This Courier guy is said to have liberate Feoh and killed Beasley" One of them said.

"Wow Volt can't stop one man, he must be dangerous" The rumors went around, the main leader is a man with reddish hair and a eyepatch as he rubs his chin.

"Whomever this Courier is, let's us he's on our side" He says

**_Outskirts of Ansur_**

"Distracted them" Courier says, the Chieftan nodded and order his orcs to cause a distrubance allowing Him, Celestine, Claudia, Alicia, Prim and Gweyir to enter Ansur undetected.

Courier towards a tavern as the girls followed him.

Plancing a few coins down and lifting his mask up to drink, eyeing the room was filled with a couple of Mercenaries, Greenskins and Beasts.

The servants were treated harshless especially the women, "Hey I like this one" turning his head as a few Mercs were surrounding Gweyir who backed into a wall terrified.

"Oi she's with me" Courier says, the man smirked "Oh? really" He taunts.

"Leave her or I will snap all of your fingers" He says, the man and his group leave Gweyir who breathed hard, "Stay by me" He tells her.

The girls mostly stayed by Courier who listened to the groups, "Hey you look like that Courier guy Volt put a bounty on" A merc says.

"Oi I'm talking to you" He saya grabbing Six's coat forcing him to stab the man's hand and slam a bottle into his face.

Alicia and Claudia drew their blades and attacked the Black Dogs, Courier slammed his fist into a Orc's jaw line and kneed him in the stomach.

Gweyir manage to grab a bottle and crack it against a Black Dog's head rendering him unconscious.

"Courier watch out!" Prim shouted, Courier turns his head and a Black Dog cracked his warhammer under his helmet knocking it off.

Courier wiped his mouth, his hair was shaved but had signs of regrowing, his skin was dark and the corners of his mouth had scars from ear to ear and a old scar from the back of his head.

Courier jabbed his thumbs into the man's eyes and then cracking his skull.

"C-Courier?" Gweyir says gasping, Six sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I nearly believed none of you would see my face" He says, Celestine stepped to him and placed her hand against his cheek looking at his glasgow smile.

"Are these from your world?" She says in a sadden tone. Holding his helmet and dusting it off and lookkng at her.

"Let's just say Benny allowed his goons to 'play' with me before shooting me in the head" He says holding his helmet "I've covered my face so no one can see them now let's liberate Ansur"


	8. Chapter 8, Good Dog and Old Friend

Placing his helmet back down as Courier lead the girls to the main square.

Courier popped his knuckles as he stared at the Black Dogs, they backed in fear so Courier drew his revolver opening fire.

A few of them hit the ground and went limp.

Alicia drew her sword as she X motion slashed a Merc in the chest, Claudia stabbed a Orc into it's heart and preceed to decapitate it. Courier reloaded his revolver and pistol whipped a charging Merc then slammed his fist into his face.

The Black Dogs begin to run in fear, Courier walked after them only to dodge a swordsman slash.

Drawing his knife, Six grabbed the swordsman's wrist and slammed him into the ground and prepare to stab him but felt cold steel against his sword.

"Drop him and I drop you" Turning his to look at a one eyed Mercenary.

Courier got up and raised his hands into the air surrendering, "Wait, your the Courier" He says sheathing his blade, Six folded his arms.

"I am Deryn, I was Mercenary and my loyalty is to Maia the Queen of Mercenaries" He says extended his hand which Courier shook.

Gweyir, Alicia, Claudia, Prim and Celestine caught up with Courier as they meet Deryn leader of the Ansur Resistance.

Outside the Orcs helping Courier keep a majority of the Black Dogs at bay.

Michelle heard of the chaos going on, running to a mirror as he shouted "Anyone answer!" He shouted, the only one to answer was Volt's main Mage Kin who closes his book.

"Kin! please have Volt send reinforcement my fortress is being overrunned!" He shouted, Kin sighed.

"You see Lord Volt knew you would fuck this up and so he said to fend for yourself and-...it seems you have a guest" Michelle turns around as Courier stood in the door way.

Shooting the mirror causing it to shatter, Michelle ran but tripped, Courier grabbed his ankle and punched him, grabbing the fat noble and throwing him into a door.

Maia jumped from the sudden burst, Courier stepped in heavy breathing and fists clenched. Michelle grabbed his family's sword and pointed it at Six who grabbed the blade and took it and slammed his fist into his face.

Courier begin punching Michelle repeatedly, the fat noble let out a few whimpers, Courier drew his revolver and fired into his head.

Turning his attention to Maia who was scared for her life, "Are you Maia?" He asked, she slowly nodded.

"Good, I'm currently working with Celestine Lucross" He says, Maia was relived to hear this.

"Come on" He says letting out his hand, which Maia took as he lead her out of the castle.

"Maia!" The girls said, Maia looked at them smiling then she begin to cry, Prim hugged and begin to sooth her.

Courier took off his helmet, "What happened to Michelle?" Claudia asked, "Dead" Courier responded.

Deryn stepped over and bowed his head "Lady Maia" Maia wiped her tears and sniffled a bit "Deryn..." She says.

He bowed his head again, "Forgive me...I..I should of..I...I'm sorry my lady" He says, Six sighed and patted his back, "Oi Deryn you did your best, you and your Resistance liberated Ansur" Courier tells him.

A few barks are heard, Courier turned his head and watched a robotic dog look at him and wag his tail, removing his helmet.

"Rex! here boy!" He kneels and Rex runs towards him and begins licking Courier, "Rex I didn't think you be here buddy!"

Prim looked at Rex as she said "He's so cute!!" She begins petting Rex who licked her cheek.

Claudia looked at Rex, "Apart of his body is metal?" She asks, Courier begins explaining that Rex is a cyber dog and a former Police one, he was once a dog to a leader to a gang called the Kings, after getting Rex a new brain, Rex became his dog.

Gweyir petted Rex, "Aww such a good Doggie" Celestine giggled as Rex was playful with all of them, Maia begin to cheer up and give Rex a kiss on the head.

Alicia was amazed that a dog was part metal, also she loves how adorable Rex is.

"We found him, he was lost and he's been a great help" Deryn says.

Rex happily barked meeting Courier once again.

Feoh and Ansur became liberated joining the New Rebellion against Volt.

**_Elsewhere_**

A bloodied Black Dog runs before being blasted by a laser, a lone NCR pulled down his mask and pushed up his goggles to his head as he removed his sun hat.

Putting his AEP7 laser pistol away and approaching a cage holding Half Lings, inside was Luu Luu, she and the other Half Lings shivered in fear.

"Hey it's okay I'm NCR I'm a good guy" He says smiling, Luu Luu and the other Half Lings slowly left the cage.

The NCR trooper grabbed blankets for them and wrapped them up, "W-Who are you?" Luu Luu asked, "Me? Private First Class Christopher 'West' O'Donald, but feel free to call me West"

Taking out his lighter and lighting a bonfire, the Half Lings hundle around to keep warm, West sighed out "If Arcade is right Courier must of been sent here" He says reloading his energy pistol.

Luu Luu shivered, tears filling her eyes. West sat next to her and give her a hug, Luu Luu begin to relax before closing her eyes.

West smiled to himself, he always wanted to protect the innocent and now he believes he can.

**_Ansur is liberated, Michelle Pantielle is dead. An old friend from Courier's past has arrived to Eostia what will happen next?_**


	9. Chapter 9, We are a Legion pt 1

Courier's fame has spread throughout Eostia, to the local people he is a sign of Resistance and Hope.

The Black Dogs begin to fear the Courier, some rumors spread of what he truly is. Some say he's an Avenger sent from the Gods to punish Volt and his Black Dogs, others say he's a demon or worse then one.

Six held his helmet and placed it back on, Prim gently petted Rex who happily wagged his tail, "Let's go" He says, the girls nodded and followed him with Rex by his side along with Gweyir.

**_Elsewhere_**

West removed his goggles, Luu Luu held his canteen and drinked some water before passing it to her fellow Half Lings, sighing out then West cupped his hands and shouted out "Courier!!"

Suddenly a voice calls out in return "West?"

On the other side of the hill, Courier shouts out "West!"

Soon West spotted Courier and waved, "Six over here!" The two run to each other until.

"I did six months for you!" West shouted, "I did six months for you!" Replied Courier, West tackles Courier down.

"Ah you son of a bitch!" Six shouted, The girls watch in awe as Courier and West fight, "How dare you!" West shouted.

"Get the fuck off me!" Courier shouted kicking West off, Courier drew his revolver and West drew his energy pistol.

The two aimmed at each other, "How could you Courier!" West shouted, Courier narrowed his eyes through his mask.

"I want to know why you did it West! I was in a damn Vault for Six months!" Courier shouted "Listen I fucking shoot the birds out of the sky" West says firing his energy pistol hitting a bird.

Gweyir got between them both, "Please let's not fight" She says, Courier lowers his gun and as does West.

Luu Luu looked at the others with surprise and ran towarss them, a lot of hugging happen.

"Private First Class Christopher 'West' O'Donald" He says saluting, the girls greeted him.

"I meet West durning my travels before I was shot in the head" Courier tells them.

"What were you two fighting about?" Celestine asked, Courier looked at her.

"Let's say a raw deal happen" He says

Soon a camp was set up, Courier tinkered with Pip-Boy while West went to get some wood to burn.

Claudia followed West, "Sir Wesr that weapon you carry is that a gun?" She asked.

"Sotra it's a energy weapon Lady Claudia, it's power able to turn a person into a pile of ashed in a blink of an eye" He says.

Claudia was more amazed by their world's weaponary, "Sir West if you may tell me of your past" She says.

West begin to look away looking hurt, Claudia begin to think she may of offended him, "My past before the NCR was-" He begin however they were ambushed by a small group of Black Dogs.

"That's him! that's the stranger who wiped out the entire camp!" West and Claudia prepare for a fight on their hands.

Claudia slashed her blade hitting a few of the Mercs, West fired his energy weapon hitting a few. Soon West begin to chuckle then begin to laugh like a mad man from the fighting, Claudia took notice of this.

West dropped his weapon as he drew his knife and slashes open a Black Dog's throat wide open then preceed to stab one to death.

"Nehehehehahahaha!!" West laughed out like a mad man, "Degenerates like you belong on a cross!!" He says laughing and grabbing his energy pistol and open fire.

"NCR, Fiend, Legion I don't care! I kill you all!" West shouted grinning, "He's fucking nuts!" One of the Mercs shouted.

The Black Dogs tried to run but West fired his energy pistol at those who flee, Claudia grabbed his shoulders and begin to hold West.

.

.

.

West begins to relax, leaing against Claudia like a child would do to their mother, "Sir West I never saw anything like that" She says, West looked down causing Claudia to hold his chin and have him look at her.

"In my past, I was a member of the Legion, I was born in it my mother was a slave or I believe, as a Legionare we are to believe Caeser as a father and we his children, I was different I gone through brutal training an bloody campaign, soon...I begin to enjoy killing I killed other Tribal enemies, NCR, Great Khan anything" He says.

Meanwhile in the camp, Courier told the story of West, "Before I was shot, West was my companion and later I sent him to the NCR for a better life, he was once a member of Caeser's Legion, hell he was consider the most deadly Legionare in the Legion it's self"

Back to West and Claudia, the young man sighed and continued "I was dubbed Filium Plutonem, meaning Son of Pluto, he's the Roman deity of the Underworld, the Legion respected me then feared me, even Caeser himself begin to become paranoid and order my death"

Courier poked the firewood, Prim was surprised, "He order his death?" She asked, Courier nodded.

Alicia was disgusted at the betrayal, Celestine was sadden for West, Luu Luu couldn't believe what she was hearing and Maia knew Caeser's Legion make the Black Dogs look like a mob.

"West and those loyal to him, left the legion after freeing a couple slaves, Caeser order his death and so West and his Legionares flee" Courier says.

West looked up to Claudia, "Eventually they found us so we fought, only a few of us used guns however once our bullets ran dry, we used our blades and our blades went dull we used our hands, I was only the survior until I met Courier who saved me and allowed me to follow him and then I was sent to the NCR" He finishes, Claudia and West traveled back to camp.

West sat down, Six didn't say anything but patted his back.

**_Next Morning_**

The New Rebellion traveled, enough a small slave camp held by the Black Dogs was spotted.

Courier took out his revolver, "West you know the drill" West grinned and ready his energy pistol.

Claudia and Alicia ready their swords, sadly Maia and Luu Luu weren't ready fight due to their trama. Attacking the camp, Courier and West fired off their weapons as Claudia and Alicia cut down any of the Black Dogs.

Mercs, Orcs and Demons fought but were either killed by bullets, energy blast or cold steel.

"We're being flanked!!" One of the Dogs shouted, a horn is blown, Courier looked over a horizen, a huge group of soldiers were marching with swords, spears, pilum, shields and matches. Courier noticed their armor was Caeser's Legion, clenching his fist as this shocked him 'What the hell?! the Legion here!?' He speaks internally.

Their banner was different it no longer had the bull but a eagle with a brass leaf crown with letters SPQR.

"Martii!" the leader shouted, his face was covered by a red bandana, the Legion charged into the camp and begin attacking the Black Dogs, members of the Legion threw their Pilums at the Orcs while the rest were cut down.

"Avē Caesar!" They shouted, the leader hopped off of his horse and approached Courier who held his revolver ready.

"I believe your the Courier?" He asked, Six said nothing but nodded, "I am Augustus Caesar however my real name was Octavius" Removing his helmet showing a red headed young man whose about West's age, "I am the heir to Caeser's Legion or should I say my Neo Roman Legion"

**_The Legion has arrived on Eostia, Courier has a choice to trust this Augustus Caeser or continue to distrust the Legion_**

**_Not going to lie that was hard to type all of that_**


	10. Chapter 10, We are a Legion pt 2

**_What you guys think of the New Legion?_**

Augustus lead Courier along with his companions to the Legion's campsite, "We'll rest here til we reach Neo-Rome" Claudia blinked her eyes a bit, how could they be Caeser's Legion? "Pardon me Sir Augustus are you truly Caeser's Legion" She askes.

"Aye, I'm Caeser's Heir before he died from his tumor, my father believed he could take the west thinking he's a deity pah! I'm his heir and so I begin to reform the Legion for the better if we're to be like Romans then we'll act like Romans however I made some changes" He says.

Courier sat down and removed his helmet and looked at Augustus "Care to elaborate?"

Augustus chuckled, "Gladly"

**_After the Events of Fallout: NV_**

"Caeser, a young man claiming to be your son has entered the camp" One of the Praetorian says, suddenly Augustus stepped into the camp, one of the Legionnaires tried to stop Augustus but was smacked back.

Caeser looked at him and said, "Who the hell do you think you are?" Augustus narrowed his eyes "Your bastard child" Caeser himself was shocked from this now Augustus can finally talked to his father.

Soon he was renamed to Augustus Caeser and was given his own Legion, Augustus was more disgusted by his Father's cruelty but know he was dying.

Caeser lay on his death bed and named Augustus as his heir before he died, "Now I shall begin to reform our Legion! We are no longer Caeser's Legion we are the Neo Roman Empire! Times have change and so should we!"

During Augustus's reform, many young Legionaries agreed to the changes but those oppose and thus a civil war broken out.

Augustus lead his Neo-Romans against the Legion's Remnants, a bloody civil war engulfed the Legion but Neo-Rome won the civil war. Leading his Legion back east and forgetting the west conquest, a huge flash engulf Augustus and Legion.

"W-Where am I?" He says and begins to call out to his men, a few of their voices called out "Caeser!" "Ave Imperator!" Augustus was more relieved to find his men and so they begin to travel.

"Imperator! a city!" One of his men pointed out, Augustus smiled to himselr and lead his men to the city, however what he found disgusted and horrified him.

Many of the women, especially children being raped by men and monsters. Augustus and his men listen to their cries, gritting his teeth and drawing his blade as he shouted out in latin.

"Et petit sibi debita mors est dea!" (Translation from Latin: The Goddess of Death demands her due)

The Legion rushed in with their blades surprising the rapists and begin slaughtering them, The Black Dogs tried to combat the Legion but under Augustus command the Legion was unstoppable.

As the last Black Dog dropped from the Legion, the people thanked the Legion and begin to tell them how Volt once a hero betrayed Eostia and plans to use the women for service.

Augustus was more disgusted then he already is, sadly their leader was a traitor and a collaborator. Augustus declared himself as the new leader of the city and renamed it to New Rome, his first order was to have all surviving Black Dogs and Collaborators nailed to crosses.

The young men of the city wished to obtain revenge so they joined the Neo-Roman Army. Augustus rules as lean but firm ruler, declaring he and his legion shall protect the people from the Black Dogs.

**_Now_**

Augustus walked down the streets of New Rome, the people smiled and cheered him. He waved at the people, he achieved something his father couldn't, Augustus smiled to himself until one of his Legionarie's ran to him.

"Caeser!, messengers from the Black Dogs my lord" Augustus was far from pleased from hearing this. His Legionare led him to a group of horse men from the Black Dogs, the people of New Rome were scared others were filled with anger.

Augustus stepped foward to the Dogs, "What brings you here to New Rome?" He says, the main leader stepped down from his horse.

"King Volt has sent an ultimatum to Caeser Augustus, Lord Volt demands that the New Rome should submit to the Sex Empire, and have his troops join the Black Dog army and have all able women prepare for service" He says, Augustus doesn't know of this Volt but he rather die then submit.

"Five days, tell Volt in five days he'll have his answer" He tells him, The Black Dogs agreed then left.

Augustus made his way to the central to hold a speech, "People! Soldiers of New Rome, I promise you protection from the Black Dogs I will! five days in five days, I shall muster a force outnumbering the Black Dogs! Volt and his dogs shall be brought to his knees!" He finishes.

The people were silent til one of the them shouted "Ave Imperator! Salvete Imperium!" Soon the entire city shouted Ave Imperator and Salvete Imperium.

**_Day 1_**

Many conscripts joined the Neo-Roman army, many young men of human, beast kin and elven joined to fight for New Roman.

Augustus welcomed them, "Some of you have joined for glorly and fame, others joined to protect your family, remember you are soldiers! you are Legionaries! you are Romans! Salvete Imperator!" He shouted.

"Salvete Imperator!" They shouted.

**_Day 2_**

Augustus rode through the country side of New Rome, turning his head to look at a Elven woman. She was beautiful to Augustus, he would of believed she is Venus's reincarnation.

She looked up from basket at Augustus who turned his head away fast, but peeked a bit, she smiled at him.

Augustus held a sheepish smile before riding off.

**_Day 3_**

Pacing back and forth holding his head, "S-She's beautiful! w-what can I do?!" He says, one of his servants looked at him.

"My lord prephaps you should talk to her, tell her how you feel" Augustus looked at his servant.

"I-I are you sure?" He says, his servant nodded.

Augustus left the castle and rode back to the country side, there he spottes her tending to the fields. Dropping off of his horse and approaching her, "P-Pardon me fair Maiden, I-I am Augustus Caeser...I believe you already know that" He says.

She begin to giggle, "I'm Iriseval Yinrel" She says smiling, Augustus shouted a bit surprising her.

"Correction! your name is Iriseval Caeser!" He says, Iriseval blinked her eyes "M-My Imperator, a-are you proposing to me?" She asks.

Augustus shallowed hard, "I am" He says, Iriseval begin to get teary eyed; Augustus begin to think he offended her.

"I accept Imperator with the highest honor!" She says, Augustus holds her hands "Please my love..when it us call me Octavius"

**_Day 4_**

Augustus married Iriseval, making her his Empress, the people of New Rome cheered for the Emperor and his wife.

Iriseval smiled hugging Augustus arm, Augustus waved to the people. He knows tomorrow will the day of the Black Dogs arrive but for now he'll spend the day with his beloved.

**_Day 5_**

The Black Dogs arrived, so Augustus along with his wife meet with the Black Dogs.

"Tell me have you decided to give Lord Volt an answer?" He asked.

"We refused, New Rome is independent we will not serve Volt and his so called Empire" He says, the Black Dogs prepare to attack but the Romans prepare to fight.

Iriseval hugs Augustus, "My love relax" She says, the main rider looked at her.

"Whose this your harlot?" He asks, Augustus drew his blade pointed his blade at him.

"You insult my wife...you threaten my people with slavery and adultery!" He says in a angered tone.

"Your insane! Volt has a legion of men and monsters your city will fall! your women shall be used for servicr as for your wife" He says grinning.

"Volt's legion?...heheh We...are..a Legion!" Augustus shouted then slashes the rider down.

Walking away with his wife, "Tenere in vivo cruce nuntium misit et!" His legion begin to beat the Black Dogs down and drag them to the crosses however one was spare to be sent to Volt as a warning and a declaration of war.

**_Story Finished_**

"So far that's it" Augustus nodded, nightfall hit and it was time for everyone to rest.

Courier went to his tent, removing his coat and ranger armor as he begins to wash his face. Listening to someone enter his tent, Six looked at Celestine.

"Ms. Lucross, what is it?" He asks, Celestine held her arm and stepped towards him.

"I wanted to give you something for saving me and the others, I may not understand your world but I feel your a good person" She says.

"I'm not a good person, I done things I'm not proud of, I wait for the die I finally die" He says, Celestine held his arm.

"Don't say that! you brought hope to Eostia and...I know your a good person Courier" Celestine eyed his scars, each one different, slowly tracing one of them.

Courier looked at her and traced his glasglow smile, "Great Khans, did this" Next he pointed to his scar on his head "Benny"

Celestine looked sadden then noticed a claw mark on his neck, "Deathclaw" He tells her then finally showing his arm which had some burns.

"A fiend named Cook Cook" He says, Celestine looked at Courier and placed her hands onto his face "Courier Six please accept this" Celestine lean in and kissed him.

It was a simple kiss, but Celestine blushed, suddenly Courier grabbed her and returned the kiss causing Celestine to blush a dark shade of red.

Celestine held Courier's arms tightly, their tongues playfully danced with one a another, before separating. Celestine panted, it was suppose to be a quick kiss but it turned into a rather long make out.

"Um..well goodnight Courier" She says turning blushing hard placing her fingers to her lips.

Courier shrugged and lay down and closed his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11, We are a legion pt 3

Courier shot up from his sleep from the sound of a warhorn, grabbing his revolver and knife. Six checked on how much ammunition he has left, "Shit!" He says 'Before conserve my bullets'

Running out of his tent, the Neo-Roman troops some manage to get their armor on while others got their armor on partly.

"Erant cincta!" One of the Legionnaires shouted before drawing his machete, Courier watched a Centurion draw a 12.7 mm pistol and begin to unload a few rounds into a charging Black Dog then headshoting a Orc.

West grabbed a mace and cracked it under a Black Dog's chin before slamming it down, West begin to grin and twitch a bit as he laughed and attacked the Mercs. Alicia dashed between two of the Orcs, twirling her blade then the two Orcs collaspe.

Claudia slammed the pommel of her sword into a Merc's nose before slashed him down the middle, Augustus headbutted a Merc then preceed to eye gouge him.

"Ignis Graecus!" Augustus shouted, two of his Romans came out with gasmasks and tanks strapped to their backs.

Using their flamers on the advancing Black Dogs, the mercs along with monster allies screamed in pain as the fire roasted them. Courier fired two rounds from his revolver then drawing his knife and slashing a Orc's throat open.

"Their retreating Caeser" One of the Centurion says, Augustus sheath his blade.

"Round up the suviving Dogs and have them interrogated and executed" He says, Six looked at the corspes a mixture of Black Dogs and Legion.

Celestine let out a hard breath, relieved they survived the attack, Gweyir's ears twitched as she watched the Legionnaires drag the surviving Black Dogs.

**_Next Day_**

Courier along with the Neo-Roman forces made it to New Rome. Courier eyed the place, it reminded him of the old Rome from the books he once read.

Celestine notes the city reminded her of Ken, Prim was amazed by New Rome's beauty even Alicia admired the city.

"So this is New Rome" West says carrying Luu Luu on his back.

"Ay, the city my Legion and I liberated from the Dogs, many of them tries to besige our city but they fell" He says, Claudia noticed there were Black Dogs crucified.

"Sir Augustis this type of crucifixion is a punishment among the Legion?" She asks, Augustus removed his helmet and ruffled his hair.

"It is, half the time we have the Dogs fight each other like gladiators however thus I find sicking I have them crucified" He points to a long dead corpse "That was the former ruler who sold out his own people so I order his execution, now I am the ruler and the people of New Rome think of me and my Legion as heroes"

Courier rubbed his chin, "Neat" He says.

**_City of Ken_**

Volt clenched his fist, one of his scouts notify him that Courier has allied himself with Neo-Rome.

"So that Courier is hiding among the Romans eh?" He says rubbing his chin "Kin!" He shouted, a mage wearing glasses approached him.

"Lord Volt?" He says.

"Conjure up your best spells, we're taking New Rome" He says, "Hicks you'll lead the siege and I want Courier and Caeser's heads" He tells his lieutenant.

**_New Rome_**

Augustus's servants them all refreshments, Courier took a drink "We're at a dispute Courier, if we form an alliance we can destroy Volt" He says extending his hand "Pax?"

"Pax" Six replied shaking Augustus's hand.

West made sure his energy weapon was clean, "Oi West" Luu Luu calls out, "Hmm?" He replied.

"When we were traveling, you mention that the NCR and Legion were once that war" She says.

"That's correct til Courier convince them to go East" He says, Luu Luu walked over and sat onto West's lap "West how do you feel about these guys?" She asked.

West rubbed his chin "I'm morally indifferent of them, I despise Caeser's Legion but Augustus seems to be a better view but like I said I'm indifferent"

Courier cleaned his gun but felt someone watching him, turning his head to find Alicia staring at him.

"Ms. Artucus" He says, "Just Alicia" She replies.

Alicia stepped over to him and looked at him up and down, "Tell me why would a stranger help us?" She asks.

"Because the Dogs give me flashbacks of the Legion, I tried staying out of the war between NCR and Legion but I was pulled in" He tells her.

Alicia nodded and looked at him, "Alright, I was just a bit paranoid" She says, Courier begin to chuckle.

"Paranoid? it's fine, however you lack at hand to hand combat" He says, Alicia twitched a bit.

"E-Excuse you!" She says, Six shrugged "A sword is good but what if your disarmed? then what you'll be dead or worse" He says.

Alicia gritted her teeth try to smack Courier how simply blocked it, "Try again" He says and so she does this time he dodged and pin her arm against her back.

Alicia winced in pain, "You need more training" He says letting her go "I'll help you" He says, Alicia blinked her eyes.

"Starters if you get grabbed, since your opponet is a man aim for the most vulnerable parts such as eyes and groin" He says, Alicia nodded.

He holds Alicia's hands, this cause to blush a bit from the Courier firm grip, "If you aim for the eyes, press your thumbs into them, enough pressure and your opponet is done" He says.

Alicia nodded again, 'He knows alot about fighting' She says internally.

"One more thing, if you can bite them either on the nose, cheek or even ear, heh they'll be whimpering" He says.

Alicia bowed her head, "T-Thank you!" She says.

**_Volt has order a siege on New Rome, what will happen will New Rome stand or fall_**

**_Okay guys, who else shall be saved by Courier? and which of Courier's Companions you want in the next chapter?_**


	12. Chapter 12, Roma Invicta

The Alliance was able to make New Rome as their new stronghold against the Black Dogs. Over the horizen Hicks, Volt's Lieutenant lead a force enough to take a city.

Twenty-Thousand Black Dogs along with Six-Hundred Greenskins and Fifty Demons marched for New Rome.

"My god..." One of the Mercs said looking at a corpse that's been nailed to a cross even the Green skins were in disbelief that humans are capable of such a punishment "Focus" Hicks tells them and they keep marching forward.

**_Somewhere in the Mojave_**

"Alright hopefully with this, we can save Courier" Arcade tells the other Companions. Boonie fixed his beret and wore his NCR uniform, he own Courier cause he help him reclaim his vengeance on the one who sold his wife and the Caeser's Legion.

Lily looked at Courier like a granchild Jimmy whom she kepts confusing him with.

Raul rewore his Vaquero outfit because Courier gave him confidence.

Veronica thanked Courier for giving her courage also a dress so she can feel a woman

ED-E wanted to serve it's master even if it means killing any threat.

Finally Cass ready her rifle, Courier was her drinking buddy, he helped her get revenge on the Crimson Caravan and the Van Graff and even tho she won't admit it her crush.

Arcade pulled the trigger of the transponder and a huge flash light covered them, "I-It worked!" He says proud of himself when he turn to tell the others and saw their gone "Fuck!" He shouted.

**_New Rome_**

One of the guards noticed a large army charging towards New Rome, "Canes nigri canibus!" He shouted warning the rest.

One of the guard ran towards Augustus place, up the stairs and entered a large room.

"Ave Caeser! Black Dogs, are approaching the walls my Caeser" He says, Augustus rubbed his chin.

"Prepare the defenses and get the Super Mutants and Boomers ready" He says, Six looked at Augustus "Boomers and Super Mutants?" He asked.

"After the Civil War, I had reorganize our ranks so I recruited some Boomers and Super Mutants, the Mutants were easy bu the Boomerd weren't" He tells Courier.

Near the walls, a small group of Legionnaries whom were descendants to the Boomers who supported Augustus's Legion marched to the main walls armed with Launchers they were a mixture of Man and Elf.

"Erit ignis!" Their Centurion shouted, the Legion's Boomers open fire at the large group of the Black Dogs.

"Incoming!" One of the Greenskins shouted, rockets hit the ground or units of the Black Dogs and left behind bodies and craters.

Claudia watched with disbelief their weaponary is more advance then she thought.

"Man the Scorpios!" Guards rushed to their stationary sentries and begin to rain arrows at the Black Dogs.

**_Secret Passage_**

A medium size group of Super Mutants wearing Legion armor that was created to suit them leading them was a Elven Centurion wearing Death Claw skin as a pelt and having the claws strapped to his hands.

Once the doors open the swarm of Super Mutants roared and charged at the Orcs.

"What the fuck?! Are those Greenskins?!" One of Mercs shouted, the Legion's Mutants used their makeshift blades and blunts to cause heavy damage.

The Centurion raised his arm and slashed a Orc nearly in half with his strapped Death Claw arm.

**_Main Wall_**

Near the walls, the Black Dogs prepare to blow up the weakest part of the wall until - "Xρησιμοποιήστε λάδι καύσης!" One of the guards shouted in a Greek Lanuage.

The Guards put gloves on and pour boiling oil onto the Mercs below, they screamed in pain then collaspe.

Six actually cringed from the damage he sees.

"Their falling back!" West says looking through his binoculars, Hicks order the remaining Mercs to regroup.

"Well done, however know the Dogs, they'll be back so prepare for a another Siege, remember this is New Rome, Rome is order! Roma Invicta!" Augustus shouted.

"Roma Invicta!" The rest shouted.

The Legion captured any surviving Black Dogs and either crucified or brought them in for questioning.

Courier returned to his room, and begin to reload his firearm. He's lucky the Legion has ammo otherwise he be opening a much bigger can of worms.

A knock at the door got his attention, "It's open" He says, Celestine steps into the room and closes the door behind her.

"Celestine, is something the matter?" He asked, Celestine looked away for a bit then approached Six.

"Sir Six, you may be a Courier but you have the Valor of a Knight" She says, plancing her hand on his chest; Courier looked at Celestine gently caressing her cheek.

(Lemon)

Celestine looked up at Six with a need in her eyes, leaning in as she kissed him.

Courier held Celestine's cheeks, returning the kiss with Celestine holding onto his arms. Their tongues licked and danced with each other, heat begin to rise in Celestine as she made cute noises during the kiss.

Eventually they broke the kiss, a trail of saliva was left from their passtionate make out. Celestine blushed, looking into Courier's eyes; Six gently ran his hand through Celestine's dress causing her to blush a darker shade of red, Courier looked at her.

"You look beautiful" He says, Courier planted kisses on Celestine's neck. The Goddess Reborn blush and let out a few gasps as she arches herself, Courier holds her closd and begins to plant some love bites.

"Mmmh!~" Celestine bite her lip, Courier bite his gloves and pulled them off. Being to grope Celestine large breasts causing to moan a bit, Courier and Celestine kissed once more.

Six begin to unbuckle his trousers, once he and Celestine broke from the kiss, the Goddess Reborn blushed and held his arms tightly as he begin to tease her, grinding his member against her slit causing Celestine to squirm cutely.

"S-Sir Six please" She tells him, Courier chuckled a bit then thrusted inside of her.

Celestine moaned out, Courier lean close as he moved deep and a bit hard causing her to moan and gasp. Heat rose inside of Celestine as she cried in pleasure and pulled Courier to her and they kiss once again.

Her moans being muffled by their kiss, Courier moved more faster. The bed creeked and shook, Celestine broke the kiss and panted "S-Sir Six I l-love Mmmm!" Before she could finish their sentence she began to have a orgasm and Courier released his seed inside of her.

(Lemon End)

Celestine and Courier panted, he ran his fingers through her hair and Celestine closed her eyes relaxing.

The two begin to fall asleep in each others arms.

**_That was the first lemon, I forgot I usually do Harems and I almost forgot this one whoops_**


	13. Chapter 13, Twice As Deadly

**_Carlthompson_**

**_Wait was this the first lemon or did i miss one? - That was the first lemon, I nearly forgot I do harems_**

**_Guest_**

**_Where the fuck did the boomers and super mutants come from? - Well my friend Augustus said after the Legion Civil War, he need to rebuff his army so gained some Super Mutants and Boomers, the Boomers you see are actually descendants of the Boomers who joined Augustus_**

**_Perseus12_**

**_I wonder if New Rome still has Veribirds or Power Armors to beat the Black Dogs, the traitorous collaborators and their monster allies. - Hmm good question_**

Celestine wrapped her arms around Courier's neck as she snuggled him in her sleep, Courier looked at her and brushed his hand against her hair.

Closing his own eyes and entering his sleep.

**_Memories of the Mojave_**

_A young Courier Six enters the Mojave Express building, "Hello I'm here to apply" He smiled brightly._

_The manger stared at Six then nodded, "Welcome kiddo, what's your name?" He says Courier smiled._

_"I am **Censored**_ Sir" Courier shook his hand was given his equipment. Some caps, a map, a pistol for self defence, chems and a compass as he was given his package and his first assignment.

_Cutting to a new part of Six's memories, Courier leans against a rock holding his clawed neck; breathing hard from pain, frustration and fear. Looking past the rock with some Deathclaws searching the area for him._

_Courier checked his pistol for how much ammo he has left, only for him to curse under his breath._

_Finally Courier awaken feeling beaten and a bit bloodied, struggling to free his hands only to find them tied. Courier looked at Benny who finished his smoke and drew his pistol and told him "The game was rigged from the start" then Benny fired._

**_End of the dream_**

Celestine snuggled a bit more before opening her eyes and looking up to Courier who was already awake, Celestine blushed as she felt safe in his arms.

"Mornin" He says, Celestine nodded and replied "Morning Sir Six"

The two got dressed, Celestine blushed remembering last night, once they leave the room the wind had a cool feeling to it.

Augustus waved at them and smiled, "Amicis meis epularer" He says chuckling "Taken your sleep was well?" Courier nodded and Celestine looked down blushing a crimson shade of red.

**_Outskirts of New Rome_**

The Guards searched the area for any sign of the Black Dogs but nothing "Not here they maybe further up"

The Centurion took out what seems like a cigar and begin to smoke, "Formation Mars report back to Caeser, Formation Pluto check the banks" He says.

The Neo-Romans of Mars marched back to New Rome while Romans of Pluto checked the river banks.

**_Back to New Rome_**

Courier felt his hair 'Hmm growing back already?' He thought, suddenly someone shouted out his name "Courier!" Turning his head to see Alicia who skipped to him.

"Good to see your awake, I was wondering if we can continue to train?" She asked, Courier snickered.

"Okay, I've been wondering how strong you gotten" He says.

Courier and Alicia stepped to the Legion's training room, Alicia drew her blade and Six drew his suvival knife.

Alicia let out a warcry and slashed her blade at Courier who dodged and clashed blades with her. Alicia twirled her blade aimmed for Courier's back only for him to dodge and grab Alicia's chin in a firm grip.

"Alicia I taught you to use not just your sword try again" He says letting her go, Alicia nodded and attacked again.

Claudia watched as she smiled, she taught Alicia everything she knee now Courier is doing the same, in a way Claudia is learing alot herself.

Courier dodged Alicia's and tackled her down and held his blade to her throat, "Not good enough" Alicia smirked a bit.

"You sure?" She says, Six noticed she manage to take his revolver and aim it at his chest, Courier smirked and held her up and dusted her off.

"Well done" He says, Alicia smiled.

**_West Wall_**

The Guards patrol the area until, the wall exploded killing them. New Rome's bell rang alerting the Legion as swarms of Black Dogs rush in. Mercenaries, Greenskins, Demons and Beasts charge into the city battling the Legion.

**_Caeser's Palace_**

Augustus suited his armor on and placed his helmet on as he flipped the mask down. Augustus looked at his wife who held a worried look and so he held her for a bit.

"I will return my love" He says and walks with his Praetorian guards to the balcony and he shouted "Salvete Imperium!" and his forces shouted "Ave Imperator!"

**_New Rome_**

West fired his energy weapon at some Greenskins while Claudia hacked a Beast into pieces. Maia and Luu Luu who manage to build enough courage to battle .

Maia twirled her twin swords and stabbed a Merc into his chest and Luu Luu decapitated a Demon.

Alicia held Prim's hand and lead Prim to safety only to be stopped by two smirking Mercs, Alicia narrowed her eyes as they made remarks on the girls look and wonder how long would they last?

Alicia prepare fight only for one of the Mercs to grab her arm and hold hostage then Prim screamed a bit as the other merc grabbed her. Alicia bite the Merc's hand drawing blood causing him to scream.

"Ah! Bitch!" He shouted then Alicia slammed the back of her head into the Merc's nose. Alicia got free and slashed the Merc's throat and tossed his knife into the second Merc.

Alicia and Prim hug, "Alicia...thank you" Prim smiled and Alicia smiled back.

**_Elsewhere_**

Courier fired his gun into two Demons then preceeds to pistol whip a Greenskin to death, listening to a Merc rushing to him and tackling Six down. The two struggle, the Dog tries to push the knife down on Courier who struggled to push it up.

Sudddenly the Merc was shot three times into his back and Courier pushed him off and noticed Gweyir holding his gun who shook with disbelief. Six took his gun back and held the whimpering Elf who clinged to him as she cried.

Courier soothed her then Gweyir calmed down and wiped her tears, Six walked and held Gweyir's hand.

"Gweyir go to the palace and hide" He tells her, Gweyir nodded and run to the palace.

West laughed like a mad man, grabbing a fallen Legionnaire's mace and preceeds to bash a Greenskin's head in and crack it under a Merc's chin. "Heheheh" He laughed then fired his energy pistol into a Orc's head without looking.

Claudia drew her blade from an Demon's corspe and watched West twitch as he grinned, "Sanguis enim Legio~" (Translation from Latin: Blood for the Legion)

Augustus slashed his blade against a Dog's throat then stabbed a another one in the head, "Push them out of New Rome!"

Near the walls, Hicks stepped in with a few of the Mercenaries, "If you see the Courier kill him on sight" He says.

**_Back to Courier Six_**

Courier whistled as Rex growled and bite into a Merc's throat and tears it out. Firing his revolver then preeceds to reload then pistol whip a Orc into the temple and slam his fist into it's throat.

"Courier!" One of the Legionnaire's ran to him, "We preparing to route the Black Dogs and we were apointed to you sir!" He says, Six looked at the Legionnaires and commanded them.

"Slaughter every dog, if they surrender...well your the Legion you knos what to do" He says, The Legionnaire saluted.

Courier stormed to the west wall with Rex, drawing his knife, Six slashed his blade at the Black Dogs. Killing a few and allowing Rex to attack the remaining.

Suddenly a knife is thrown at Courier who dodged in time, Hicks twirled a another knife and held a smug look.

"So your the one Lord Volt wants dead? keheheh this will be easy" He says and order his mercs to apprehend Courier Six.

"Bad choice" Courier says and slams his elbow into the first Merc shattering his nose and slashing him with his knife then preeceds to throw his blade into a Merc's chest.

Hicks prepare to toss his knife but Courier fired his gun hitting Hicks's hand. "Ahhh!! sonovabitch!" He hissed in pain, Courier then slammed his boot into his face rendering him unconscious.

The Siege of New Rome ended, now time for Dogs punishment.

Augustus ordered the surviving Dogs to be crucified and wanted it slow as possible. "Volt has besiged my city...he is messing with a bull" Augustus hissed.

Courier reloaded his gun and saddled onto a horse with West saddling the other. Celestine looked a bit sadden, "Sir Six do promise you'll return safe" She asks, Courier nodded "I promise"

Rex whimpered until Prim petted him.

Courier and West ventured out to Eostia in search any of Volt's future plans.

**_Outside of the walls_**

The captured Black Dogs groaned in pain just when they were tied to the crosses, some were nailed.

"Sir why are some of them tied and others nailed?" A young recruit asks his Centurion looked at him.

"The nailed ones were found violating our people of New Roma and him" He points to Hicks who was barely breathing "Lead this attack on our beloved city"

The recruit looked at the crucified Dogs and gulped, he understands the punishment.

Courier and West ride by a near by town and hitched their horses. "Okay we'll ask some questions" Courier says leaving his helmet by the horses, West nodded.

Near the wall a hooded figure eyed Courier and West as the figure tied a message to a pigeon's leg "Get this to Lord Volt" says quietly.

**_New Legion casualties: 130_**

**_Black Dog casualties: All_**

**_Report: Couple Legionnaires are wounded and being treated along with victims of the Dogs, captured Mercs are being punished, Courier leaves New Rome._**

**_Okay guys feel free to give me an idea for the next chapter also if you want me to make more Kuroinu stories then I please ask you give me an idea cause I'm burning my brain like a candle_**


	14. Chapter 14, ED-E My Love

**_Ken, (Dog Occupation)_**

Volt rubbed his chin and looked at the map and tapped on a route to New Rome, "Hicks should of sent me a message by now of his success" He says, suddenly a pigeon flew in and landed.

One of the Mercs took the message and read it, "Lord Volt!" He shouted and approached him, "Hicks has failed and has been captured" Volt slammed his fist on the table in anger.

"The Courier is in a village near New Rome" He says, a figured fixed what seems like power armor with capital E with stars around it. "Funny I'm stuck here and Courier is here as well" He says, Volt looked at him.

"You told me you have history with him, and you say you can kill him?" He questioned, the Enclave member stared at Volt as he placed his helmet on.

"I can and I will have my hands around his throat" He says.

**_New Rome_**

Alicia looked at the captures Black Dogs being placed on crosses while others were lined up and shot by two Centurions.

"Sir Augustus, if I may why does this Legion use a brutal tactic like crucifixion?" She's a Knight of Valor but the Black Dogs don't play fair...even tho it goes against what she believes in, it's only fair to see the Legion's reason.

"Fear tactic, in the Mojave some tribes use fear as a weapon to bring the enemy morale low even weaken their spirit down, the Legion uses this method as punishment and tactic" Augustus sighed "I may not agree with my late Father's ways but I agree with this one" He says.

"Ave Caeser, the war beasts are ready" One of his Elven soldiers said, Augustus nodded and motion Alicia to follow him. Augustus lead Alicia to room with a warm feeling, Alicia noticed large eggs.

"Eggs?" She asked, "Deathclaw eggs Lady Alicia" He replied.

"Deathclaves are native to the Mojave however they been all over the war torn country, from the Mojave to D.C." He says, "We captured a mother Deathclaw and a couple of eggs, it wasn't easy breaking them in; I've lost a few good men but now since we have them their our war beasts"

Alicia looked at the egg as it begin to hatch, a lizard came out and let out a small growl. Alicia thought it was a very adorable creature, it's almost hard to believe it got it's name deathclaw.

One of the Legionnaires steppes in the cage and checked on the newborn, the mother growled at the Legionnaire who gently tapped her on the nose with a stick, "No behave" He told it.

**_Village, outskirts of New Rome_**

Courier and West looked at the wall as it had wanted posters of them. "Hey Six it seems your famous" West smirked, Courier rolled his eyes and tapped on the poster "So are you smartass" He smirked back.

The two entered a tavern, inside were a lot of patrons. Many who were already drunk or trying to reach it, West and Courier order some drinks and begin to plan to their next move. Six noticed a Bar-Maiden wearing a purple color clothing, her skin was a darker shade nearly matching his and her ears pointed.

'Dark Elf if I'm correct' He thought and looked at the other side as a normal Elven lady who wore a green sleeved and white clothing, her hair was blonde and was tied back. Courier drinked a bit and listen to one of the patrons approaching the Maidens.

"Oi Grace, Anna howza about we go have some fun" The man grinned, Courier narrowed his eyes as he watched the two maidens shiver.

"We're sorry sir bur we're truly busy" The Dark Elf explain but the man pressed further, "Come on, remember this is how rule works with Black Dogs"

"Hey if the lady says no, she means no" West said gaining the tavern's patrons attention. Courier cursed under his breath, the dog approached West who turned away.

"Hey you should mind your own business..I'm talking to you" He says grabbing West's collar Courier to pry the man's hand off and stab it into the table. Before the man could scream, Courier slammed his bottle into his face silencing him.

West and Six got up as a bar fight ensured, West duck around one of the fists of his next attacker and elbowed him into the side allowing Six to smash his fist into the man's face. The two dodged some thrown bottles and random punches.

Courier jam his thumb into a man's eye forcing him to cringe in pain then Courier slammed him onto the table. West slammed his head into a Merc's nose then preceeda to eye gouge him with his thumbs. One of the assailants drew a dagger to attack Six only to have a bottle smashed against his head reduring him unconscious.

Courier looked at the bartender and nodded, "Thank you" He says, "No no thank you ever since the dogs tool over life in Eostia has been difficult, what's your name young lad?"

"Courier Six" He says surprising the Bartender, "Your the Courier?!" He asked to which Six nodded.

"And I'm his partner Christopher "West" O'Donald" West smiled.

The two bar maidens approached Courier and West, "Pardon us, but you said your Courier Six?" The Dark Elf asked, "I am" Courier replied.

"I'm Grace Campbell and this is Anna Florence" She says, "Your name has struck fear into the Black Dogs Sir Six"

"Figures, so this village is under Dog control?" Grace's ears drooped as she looked sadden "It is..."

Anna sighed and looked at Courier and West, "A man named Morgan lead a group of the Black Dogs here after they took over, everyone was places under their rule"

Grace and Anna listen to Courier cleaning his revolver, thus making the two Elfs curious. "West looks like we got an entire village to liberate" He says, "Hoorah" West replied.

"Stay close to us" Six tells the two Elfs as they left the tavern, Courier looked around as the Mercenaries barely looked at them.

"Come on you dumb thing!" Courier turned his attention to a larger man who commanded an Eye-Bot, this was strange an Eye-Bot in Eostia but mustly it looks like "ED-E?" He mutters.

"Huh?" West replied as Courier walked to the man and the Eye-Bot.

"ED-E" He says, suddenly the Eye-Bot scanned Courier and begin to beep happily.

'Courier? Master! Master I've found you!' Before ED-E could Courier, ED-E is struck down as the man held his mace nearly denting the Eyebot.

Courier was on the verge on killing the man, "Whatcha you want?" He asked, "The bot" Courier says giving the man something as he carried ED-E.

The Dog looked at the object and noticed Courier running away, "What the fu-" BOOM! the object exploded revealing to be a grenade.

Anna and Grace were in complete shock, West covered his eyes with his sun hat and lightly chuckled. "West, Grace, Anna this is ED-E he or she not sure what is a Eyebot" He says.

ED-E was beeped happily, Anna and Grace were surprised as they meet a floating machine without the use of magic but they know ED-E is rather adorable.

The Black Dogs looked at the pile of blood and chucks of what used to be their ally then they turn attention to Courier who placed his helmet on and ready himself.

"It's the Courier!" One of the dogs said in fear, "Kill him!" The other shouted.

West placed his hat on, "Ladies" He says smirking at Grace and Anna as he stood with Courier. Six twirled his revolver and fired off two rounds killing two charging Mercs while West grabbed one of the fallen Merc's swords and preceeds to use it.

Bullets and Blades made the Black Dogs their victims, ED-E fired off it's lazer killing a Greenskin while Courier preceeds to pistol whip a frighten Merc to death. West stabbed a Imp into it's throat then fired his energy pistol, turning another Imp into a pile of ashes.

Grace and Anna look on with complete shock and awe.

The remaining Dogs flee in panic, West snickered "And these guys are suppose to be dangerous?" Courier snickered with his NCR companion while ED-E beeped.

**_Somewhere near the City of Thorn_**

A lone Black Dog shivered in fear, he gazed upon his fallen comrades all dead with a hole in their head.

He swallowed hard and ran as fast as his feet could carry him until, **_Bang_** he fell with a hole in his head like the rest of the Mercs.

The shooter revelead to be Boone who reloaded his rifle and spat out his toothpick, "Hmph" He lets out a grunt and shoulders his rifle and leaves.

**_Back to Courier Six_**

Six looked at Grace, "Where is Morgan?" Grace jumped a bit "He's in the central of the village" Nodding; Courier along with West made their way to the central of the village with Grace, Anna and ED-E following.

Morgan drinked from his bottle and looked at his Lieutenant, "What the hell is going on here?" He asked, his Lieutenant shook in fear.

"S-Sir! The Courier is here!" He shouts, Morgan took one last drink "Damnit! alright prepare for battle!" He says but suddenly his Lieutenant was shot into the chest killing him. Morgan looked and noticed ED-E beeping, then Courier came from behind and fired his revolver while West rushes the rest.

Morgan watches as his entire forces are slaughteres by only two men, falling back just as Courier stepped over him and placed his boot onto his chest and aim his revolver.

"What are you?" Morgan questioned, "A Courier" Six replied then fired.

After the village was liberated, Courier and West saddled their horses and prepare to leave until Grace held onto Courier's arm.

"Sir Six wait, please allow us to come with you" She asked, Six sighed then held her hand and brought her onto the horse.

West snickered and helped Anna onto the horse and the two rode off with the two Elven women, ED-E begin to play a little song to lighten the mood. (Bert Wooden - Rockin' at the Roundhouse)


	15. Chapter 15, The Burned Man and Rangers

**_Spartan 108_**

**_You know buddy, i got a question what will it be like if there's a crossover with God of war and kuroinu. With the oc could be the son of Zeus, but he's born from a nun at Eostia, you think will be cool? - I do like the idea, care to give me a layout of the story?_**

**_Perseus 12_**

**_It's great that the Courier reunited with his Eyebot friend ED-E and I'm very happy. The Enclave, they're nothing but fanatical patriots and I pray for the Courier and his allies to stop them. - Hmm the Enclave haven't placed them here yet just that fellow_**

**_City of Ken, Dog Occupation_**

The same hooded figure stepped into the palace and faced Volt who sat on the throne. "Good your here" He says, the figure just stood there.

"Well?" Volt questioned.

"Courier Six has killed Morgan and is still traveling" His voice was deeper and sounded as if he wore a mask, Volt laughed a bit.

"Good good, now reminded me what your name was again?" Volt grinned, the figure removed his hood. His skin was darker as was his hair and was pulled into dreadlocks, his eyes were brown color but held a thousand yard stare and finally he wore a gasmask.

"Ulysses...Lord Volt" He hesitated to finish the sentence, Volt grinned "Go on and continue your work" Volt tells him.

Ulysses walked away and removed his shroud and don his duster once more as it beared his old world flag symbol.

**_Now_**

Courier removed his helmet and narrowed his eyes, "West" He calls out; "Hm?" West replied.

"You see that?" Six pointed to a city fortress however the walls were nearly destroyed and there were bodies badly burned.

"Oh my.." Grace gasps, Courier placed his helmet back on "ED-E scan the area" his eyebot beeped and preceed to scan the surrounding area.

ED-E found almost no life before sending back his results to Courier's pipboy.

Courier stepped off the horse and guided it with Grace still on it to a safe location, West followed while Anna looked at burned corspes.

"I'll go inside, ED-E with me, West stay with Grace and Anna" He says and goes through the destroyed walls. Inside there were small fires and burned corspes, one of the bodies held a banner showing a beast with a scar on it's eye indicating these were Black Dogs.

First Courier thought Fiends since they burn people but doubts any Fiends were here in Eostia, and couldn't of been the Legion since they would of held this place and not leave it. Suddenly a shadow figure jumps at Courier with a knife however Six slammed his boot into the figure's stomach and aimmed his revolver at his attacker.

"I wouldn't do that" A voice says placing a .45 pistol against his head/helmet, "Joshua?" "Courier?"

Six turned and faced a man who was bandaged covering his entire body, his clothing was old world blue jeans, white collar shirt with sleeves rolled up, rattlesnake belt and boots and a pre war swat ballastic vest.

"What the hell are you doing here?" They both say.

Eventually Courier called over West, Grace and Anna as he introduced them to Joshua Graham. "Courier can you release my disciple?" Graham tells Six who release the disciple.

Graham lead them to a small village, it was home to a few elves and humans; many of the people were happy to see Graham has returned.

"Joshua those men who we found burned, was that you?" Six asked to which Graham looked at him "I did, I am the burned man"

Courier was morely confused, "How?" He asked, Graham begin to unravel showing still burned skin but it begin to spontaneously combust into flames thus shocking the group.

"This world has many wonders, I have learned magic from one of the dead Black Dogs, ever since I came to this world I have gain the reputation the Black Dogs have began to fear the man Joshua Graham as did the Legion" He says.

Joshua begin to tell Courier how he came to Eostia, after the small battle between the Sorrows and White Legs, Six convinced Graham to spare Salt-Upon-Wounds life, Graham would leave the Sorrows to continue he's travels across the Mojave to spread the word of God until one day he came across an old military base.

**_Memory Sequence_**

_Joshua held his 45. and checked every corner in case of a surprise a attack, suddenly he founded a machine that looked as if it still powered on, Joshua continue to carry a duffle bag filled with ammo and weapons as he approaches the machine._

_Cautiously, Graham flipped a switch and the machine begin to generate power, cause the room to shake, Joshua prepare to run but a portal open. Joshua's eyes widen, slowly placing his hand through the portal then he walked through it._

_The sun nearly blinded Joshua but his sight begin to focus once more, Joshua was in a plain, the grass was a beautiful green and the sky was ocean blue. Joshua begin walk hoping to find a nearby settlement._

_Sometime, Graham found_ what looks like a fortress.

_Joshua stepped inside and what he found, horrifed and disgusted him. People were in panic, women and children mostly little girls cried in pain as they were being violated by both men and what seems like monsters. Anger filled Joshua, a fire burned inside of him, pulling the slide back then firing off a round into two of the rapists's heads._

_"Holy shit!!" "Who the fuck is he!?" "Is that Shamuhaza?!" They shouted, Joshua ignored them and continue to fire off more rounds. Graham dropped the bag and continue to open fire until one of the Greenskins charged towards Graham whom he confused for a super mutant._

_Hower bullets were far more stronger then the Greenskin, after the city went silent the people thanked Joshua and told him how Eostia is thrown into war and the Black Dogs once a band of heroes now turned traitors._

_The Black Dogs reminded Joshua of the Legion, now he believes God has sent Joshua to Eostia to bring divine punishment on the Dogs._

**_Memory Sequence End_**

ED-E flew around and played music while the children danced with the funny little eyebot, Grace and Anna were amazed to meet Joshua as for West he was surprised to meet the former Legate.

"Sir Graham, you say your a missionary, what do you teach?" Anna asked.

"I teach them the values of God the true creator of life, I serve as a missionary, priest and a agent of God" He says Graham breathed out of his nose "I tell those who have lost faith that God will love them and welcomes them to his embrace"

Grace and Anna were more curious about their religion more.

Suddenly a young missionary with an M1 Garand strapped to his back ran over "Father Graham! Black Dogs coming from the southern pass!" He says, Joshua grabbed his 45. and looked at Courier.

"Shall we?" He asked, Six nodded.

"West stay here with Grace and Anna" He says as West saluted him, Courier and Joshua madd their way to thr southern pass.

**_Southern Pass_**

"Damnit! it's fucking hot!" One of the dogs, the Orges snorted and grunted, the one leading them shouted.

"Ah shut up all of you" He says, one of his mages looked around before saying "Sir, rumors are going around that the burned man is here" He says.

One of the Black Dogs found a sign reading, _'God brings love and hope to those in need, God brings forgiveness to those who seek it however he also brings divine retribution to those who have wronged his children__'_

"What the hell is this?" One of the Orges say, just as they continue to travel a bullet rips through the leader's throat. The dogs were shocked then Graham, Courier and Graham's followers begin to rain bullets upon the Black Dogs.

The grass was tainted by Black Dog blood, "Remember, these men and monsters deserve this fate, for God asks us to bring punishment upon them" Graham says.

**_Back at the ruined city_**

West asked one of the people who live here who was the former ruler of this land, "Well this was under the control of Lady Olga Discordia before she was captured, she controlled Graca, the black fort your just a few places from it"

Courier and Graham returned, West told Courier that were in Graca and they were close to the Black Fort.

Graham welcomed to spend the night in the fortress. At a tavern Courier drinked some ale as he looked at picture of a young man in a NCR uniform and a little boy, Grace stepped over to Six and looked at the picture.

"Sir Six is that man you?" She asked, Courier placed his drink down "No...that's my older brother Christopher O'Donald"

"He has West's name?" She questioned.

"More like I gave West his name" Six says and pulled out dogtags with the name Cpt O'Donald. "When I was about seven, my older brother joined the NCR to support us after our dad disappeared...he promised me he'll come back"

"What happaned?" Grace pressed further, "A small group of NCR came to our home...told us that Christopher died durning a recon mission and he died saving his teammates...they gave me his dogtags...mother was heartbroken...so I became a courier to support us until she passed the I was alone...soon I met West, I brought him to the NCR camp after he survived an attack by the Caeser's Legion I named hi Christopher 'West' O'Donald...I made him into my little brother" Six stopped as he gripped his bottle almost breaking it.

Grace looked at him sadden, she wrapped her arms around him as she hugged him tightly "I'm sorry"

Eventually everyone begin to rest.

**_New Rome_**

Celestine looked at the full moon, it was rather beautiful "Lady Celestine" Gweyir says, "Shouldn't you be resting?" she asked.

"In time I will Gweyir, I only hope Sir Six and Sir West are safe" She says, Gweyir placed her hand on Celestine's arm "My lady, I'm sure they'll be okay"

Meanwhile Augustus tapped on the man while Alicia tried to strategize a plan while Claudua help train the recruits.

Luu Luu sat on the ledge kicking her legs while drinking from a mug that was half her size, "Baaah! nothing like a good drink can't help" Maia laughed a bit "I agree"

Prim giggled while Rex played and licked her.

**_Back at the ruined city_**

Courier saddled the horse, "Good luck Courier" Graham tells Six who nods, "Joshua don't you ever want to return home?" He asked.

Joshua rubbed his chin "At times but these people need me Six, the question is, do you?" Graham had a point.

Six saddle the horse, Grace held his hand joined him. ED-E beeped happily while West and Anna followed them.

The group gave their farewells to Joshua and his followers as they begin to travel through Garca.

**_Moments from traveling_**

West took out his binoculars and noticed a statute what looked like NCR Rangers, the group traveled closer then halted.

Six approached the statues and read a plaque "This plaque to commemorate lives of the five brave Rangers who gave their lives to defend the village of Waasera from the Black Dog mence lest we forget their sacrifice"

"Their heroes" A voice made Courier and his allies turn around fast only to meet a NCR Ranger, "Hello there"

**_Elsewhere_**

The same Enclave who spoke to Volt held a Legionnaire's throat as they were surrounded by dead Legionnaires "Where...is...Courier Six?" He says, the Legionnaire bleed and gasp.

"T-The Courier...is an ally to the Legion...you won't find him Enclave...Ave True to the Caesar" Growing annoyed the Enclave snapped his neck and picked up gatling gun and continue to search for Courier Six.


	16. Chapter 16, Courier Six and Courier Five

**_Spartan 108_**

**_Before Zeus went back to Greece to defeat his father Kronos and the Titans, he went to travel the world to become the greatest god that will exist in Greece, but his travel came to a holt when he stumble to the land called Eostia where he enjoys his time there but that changed when he saved a human nun from being raped by ogres. Weeks has past the human nun started to fall for Zeus and he felt the same for her. When the goddess found out about a outsider god in her land so she looked and found him and asked him to leave, which he regrettably did. Nine months has passed and the human nun gave birth to a son and named him Aegeus and then died by given life to her's and Zeus's son. During Aegeus's birth he has a blue mark on his right side that is like kratos's. No one knew who was the father to Aegeus, so they called him a bastard child. Throughout out years of his teens, the nuns and other teen girls would flirt with him, because of his muscles and his handsome face. During his childhood he met the 7 princesses and Olga which he gave a flower to her, and he's a best friend to Chloe before they were separated. His weapons are like the blades of chaos, but they're called blades of hope that has a blue flames to them. Aegeus x harem. What do you think buddy? Loven the chapter keep up the great work buddy. - Thanks also would it be ok if I changed Aegeus's weapon?_**

Ulysses watched the as cloud move, continue his travels; Ulysses encounter a small group of Black Dogs whom took notice of him.

"Oi Ulysses, isn't a surprise seeing you here" The Merc grinned bit, Ulysses remain expressionless as his eyes moved onto a woman the Dogs held with a rope, "Oh here we found her and preparing to take her to Ken"

"Let her go..." He muttered, "Huh?" The Dog replied suddenly Ulysses slammed Old Glory which is a maple flag pole with a golden eagle on it against the Dog's head. The rest were in shock then Ulyesses drew his 12.7mm submachine gun and begin to spray bullets at thr remainung Black Dogs.

Their bodies get filled with holes and bullets as they collaspe, Ulysses took one of the corspes dagger and cut the woman's restraints, "Go as far from here now" He says handing her the dagger protection, she nodded and ran.

**_Memory Sequence_**

_Ulysses sat near the enterance to the Mojave, Courier Six spared his life and went to stop the Legion at Hoover Dam. Apart of Ulysses was hoping Six was going to kill him but instead he told him how bombing the Mojave won't change anything._

_Sighing hard, Ulysses went deeper into the divide to search for some answers for himself. Soon he found some marked men who attacked him to which Ulysses easily defended himself, Ulysses continue to travel he came across a bunker without his marking._

_Ulysses knows ever spot and location in the divide but this one he doesn't know, Ulysses went inside the bunker and found a transponder, taking and using it the transponder open a portal to a land of green grass this cause Ulysses to be shocked as he walked into it._

_He saw a city and begin towards it._

**_Memory Sequence End_**

Ulysses put his weapons away and continue his travels searching for Courier Six.

**_Elsewhere_**

Six, West along with Grace and Anna followed the Ranger into a small fort inside were a couple of Rangers. ED-E beeped in surprise, "The NCR is here?" West asked and the Ranger looked at West confused.

"NCR? I'm a Desert Ranger, The NCR Rangers came in that downed vertibird" The Ranger pointed to the aircraft which has crashed.

"New Calforina Republic, their one of the largest factions of the mojave" Courier says, The Ranger removed the helmet revealing a Dark Elf.

"Never heard of the NCR Sir" The Ranger begin to introduce the other Rangers, Graca look with interest.

"Sir Six you wear armor like theirs!" She says, Courier nodded, "We been here for two months" Another Ranger spoke out. Dark Elven Ranger lead them to a band of a Desert and NCR Rangers, some wore their armor, others power armor and a few wore whatever they had.

"Hey that's the Courier from Hoover Dam" One of the NCR Rangers said, suddenly one of the Desert Rangers ran down from the hill, "Orcs! We got Orcs coming in and their pissed!"

"ED-E stay here with Ms. Campbell and Ms. Florence" Courier says as he and West followed the Rangers.

The Rangers grabbed their weapons from rifles, assault rifles, and even a grenade launcher. They begin to dig in their trench and waited for the wave of Greenskins.

Courier was given ammo and a survivalist rifle which looked like a service rifle, West placed his energy pistol to his hip and grabbed a M1 Garand. Soon a swarm of Greenskins begin to rush towards the entrenched Rangers whom begin to open fire at the charging Orcs.

The Orc let out warcries and continue to charge as their fellow Orc fell, their bodies covered with bullet holes. One of the power armored NCR begin to spray fire with a mini gun "Yeah!! Don't Trend on the Bear Assholes!" One of the Orcs manage to get near the Rangers until Courier drew his sidearm and open fire into the Greenskin's head.

West reloaded his rifle then preceed to open fire again, "Boone take out the faster ones!" One of the NCR Rangers shouted, 'Boone?' Six thought.

A Orc who was faster fell from a headshot then a another one was shot into the throat. The Greenskins were in fewer numbers, "Fix Bayonets!" Six shouted the Rangers who had service rifles grabbed their bayonets and placed them against the barrels then rushed at the Orcs.

The Desert and NCR Rangers went into close comabt with the Greenskins, bayonets sticked into their Orcish bodies, Six used his bayonet embedded it into a Orc skull then fired his revolver at a charging Orc.

Suddenly a voice from his pipboy "Hiya best buddy!" Six looked at his pipboy and was shown was a smiling cartoony face "Yes Man?!" He says shocked.

"Hey buddy! hows the strange world?" He asked, "Yes Man I'm busy!" He says pistolwhipping a Orc under the chin then preceed to curbstomp it.

"Well..just let you know your friends are in Eostia looking for you buddy but if you ever need a friend to talk to just know I'm here!" Yes Man says, the Rangers manage to defeat the orcs and they return to their hide out.

Grace and Anna were relived to see Six and West back, the Rangers celebrated their victory. West looked at one of the Rangers and asked "How did you guys get here? and what's with the statue?"

"Simply" The Dark Elf Ranger said, "By the way name's Jamison"

**_Memory Sequence_**

_A small group of NCR Rangers climb aboard the vetibird it begin to take off._

_"We been brief to find some missing black project in the west!" One of the Rangers named Corporal Sanderson shouted, "As long as I get home by nine" Lieutenant Lucy snickered._

_One of the Rangers noticed a something coming towards them and it looked like a storm, "Hey boss! we got a storm coming in!"_

_"Not possible it's suppose to be dry today" Sanderson says but noticed the storm "What the hell?" suddenly the storm engulf the vertibird, the pilot struggled to control the bird._

_"Mayday Mayday! this flying bear 01, we have been trapped in a unknown storm and I can't control the vertibird!" __lighting struck the one of the wings causing the aircraft to spin forcing the rangers to hold on for dear life._

_"Mayday Mayday! we are going down! we are going down! we are-"_ _The vertibird crashed into a green land._

_Sometime passed and Sanderson woke up with his armor removed and head banaged, "Ah my fucking head!" He says holding his head then heard door open a woman with dark skin and elf ears?_

_"Your awake!" She says sitting on the bed next to Sanderson and begin to attend to his head. "My name is Esbiro Milra" She says smiling, "Corporal Sanderson of the New Calfornia Republic and I'm a Veteran Ranger" He says._

_Esbiro smiled at him thus making him blush a bit, the door again and stepped inside was a Desert Ranger "Mornin!" He says stroking his grey beard._

_"Excuse me or you NCR?" Sanderson asked, "Nope..Texas Ranger or I used to be, me and my boys have been here since the bombs dropped, we used a transponder to escape and now we made Garca are home" He says._

_"Garca?" He asked, the old man told him the history of Eostia, now the a band knows as the Black Dogs have lead a rebellion while he and his rangers are defending this village form them._

_A couple of days have passed and soon the Black Dogs found the village and asked the Desert and NCR Rangers to join them to which they refused and thus begin to open fire on the Black Dogs._

_The Rangers continue to battle the Dogs, despite their numbers their weapons were inferior to Ranger guns._

_"We're surrounded!" __The Rangers continue to spray fire until the old man along with a few his rangers begin to hold off the Black Dogs while Sanderson and his rangers evacuated the people._

_Once the battle dead the old man and a few of the rangers died and thus were honored as heroes._

**_Memory Sequence End_**

Six reloaded his weapon, as he sent a messange to New Rome, "We need to move out" He says.

"Where?" Jamison asked, "New Rome" Courier replied. Courier noticed on his map on his pipboy was a place called Mandeville Castle.

"Courier!" Six looked up and looked at a man in a NCR uniform, a red beret and sunglasses as he carried a rifle.

"Boone!" The two men greeted each other, "Where's the others?" Six asked.

"We got seperated and I begin to wonder around" He says, Boone was a distant man since his wife died but Courier was able to help him atone for his sins.

"West take everyone back to New Rome, Me and ED-E are going to Mandeville Castle" Courier shoulder his rifle but felt Grace hug him from behind tightly.

"Be safe Sir Six" She says, Courier nodded as he climbed onto the horse and rode off with ED-E following him.

West climbed onto horse and manage to get Grace and Anna on the horse with him "Okay everyone let's go" He says.

Boone watched Six ride off 'He's almost like me' he thought.

**_Courier and ED-E's lonesome travels_**

Courier followed the map leading him and ED-E to Mandeville whoever that is, ED-E beeped happily with it's master. A lot of thoughts went through Six's mind, if ED-E, Rex and Boone are here then he wonder where is Cass, Veronica, Raul, Lily and Arcade are, ED-E begin to scan and beeped.

"A lake, good eye ED-E" He says, Courier jumped off the horse and removed his helmet and begin to take a handful of water and drinked. Six pulled out his dogtags and looked at them, his older brother is named O'Donald and he named West Christphober O'Donald in memory of his brother.

His name is O'Donald but he still can't remember his first, ED-E let out a scared beep Courier spun around but was hit by a Orc's club, Six hit the ground hard and tried to grab his revolver but the Orc's feet stomped onto his wrists pinning him down.

Courier watched as two Black Dogs held ED-E who try to break free, "Heh...now Lord Volt will repay us well maybe he can let us bang one of those harlots you got! heheheh" The Orc sneered and jeered.

The sounds of boots slammed against the grass which gained Six and Greenskin's attention as a flagpole is slammed under the Orc's chin then bashed against it's skull until it remained motionless.

"Ulysses!" Six says with widen eyea, Ulysses drew his firearm and sprayed bullets at the Black Dogs holding ED-E, Ulysses helped Courier up.

"I finally found you Six, it seems you made a major enemy out of the dogs" He says, Six begin to explain he's heading to Mandeville's castle.

"John Mandeville, a Black Dog collaborator his castle is ahead, I will help you one courier to another" He says.

Six and Ulysses traveled until they spoted the castle guarded with normal looking guards, Six kneeled to the wall and boosted Ulysses up who check for any patroling guards luckily it was clear, pulling Six as the two quietly ran to a nearby door.

Inside were a few guards none of them saw either of them, allowing Six and Ulysses to quietly kill them. "Down there" Six pointed to a celler, Ulysses used old glory to break the lock and the two dropped down into what looks likena dungeon.

The two of them heard what sounded like sobbing, female sobbing. Six held his survivalist rifle and quietly walked to one of the cells which held a blonde dark skin girl.

It wasn't long until she noticed Courier forcing her to back away in fear, Six held his hands up to calm her down then slamming his rifle into the lock allowing him to enter the cell.

"Relax relax I'm not a Black Dog, are you okay?" He asked, she gave no response. Six removed his helmet to show her he's a person "I'm Courier Six what's yours?" He asked.

She stayed silent until she spoke "C-Chloe.." Six noticed she has elf ears, "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm currently fighting Volt and I'm here to help"

Chloe slowly reached out and held Six's hand as he scooped her up and stepped out of her cell, Ulysses stepped ovet and applied medical attention to Chloe.

She stiffen but relax, "O-Olga Sama..." She says, 'Olga?...Celestine told me Olga was the first to fall'

"Where is Olga?" Ulysses asked, Chloe shivered and whimpered, Six removed his duster and covered her with it, "Whose Mandeville" He asked.

"M-My father..." Chloe replied, Six placed his mask back on as he placed Chloe on her feet and held his rifle. The trio continue to sneak until they found a courtyard filled with guards.

"Courier?" Ulysses asked, Six gripped his rifle and said one word "Kill"

The two couriers begin to rain bullets on the guards "What the?!" "We're being attacked!" The Mandeville guards charged at Six and Ulysses with swords and shields but bullets were still superior.

Chloe held Six's duster on her as she watched them fight the guards. Ulysses and Six were like beasts they fought with bullets, melee weapons and their hands.

Six drew his knife and slashed a guard's throat while Ulysses slammed his flagpole against a guard, ED-E fired his laser turning a few of the guards into ashes.

Once the courtyard was secured, they went into the main castle and attacked the remaining guards, clearing rooms.

ED-E accompy Chloe and defended her from any of the guards. The two couriers kicked in a door and founded a tan skin old man whose guards try to fight Six and Ulysses but we're easily killed.

Mandeville backed up in fear, "W-What is the meaning of this?!" Courier grabbed his collar and stares at him, his red visors glowing almost like fire.

"Where...is...Olga Discordia?" He asked, Mandeville shivered in fear and sweated "T-The Black Fort...northeast that's all I know!"

"Good" Six says in a cold tone just as He and Ulysses begin to beat the man with a itch of his life until Chloe came in "W-Wait!"

Ulysses and Six stopped, Chloe stepped over and looked at Mandeville "C-Chloe..my beautiful daughter I-" Chloe used what strength she had to kick him before stumbling but Six caught her.

"Fuck you! you sold me into slavery...my mother is dead because of you! you were my father!" She says tears falling from her cheek, Six looked at her and handed his revolver to which Chloe took.

"Aim and squeeze" He tells her, Chloe doesn't know what device it is but it's powerful. Chloe aimmed it then pulled the trigger, her arm moved a bit as she stumbled again but Revolver held her.

Mandeville lay against the wall with a bullet in his head.

"Now let's find Olga" Six says, ED-E beeped agreeing with it's master.

Outside of the castle was the Enclave who watched Six and Ulysses "No where to hide Courier" He says.

**_Apologizes if the chapter is long and took forever I was watching 40k comics and playing Killzone heheh sorry guys_**


	17. Chapter 17, Bullets lots of bullets

**_So Spartan you want me to do a God Of War Kuroinu, I mean I have said I love the idea, Aegeus which is the name of the founder of Athens I'm going to have to say it's going to get M for mature cause God Of War_**

**_Also XJ26483 I said a good chance she is I know Female Elves are hard to impregnate otherwise their race population would be wack but guaranteed she has a baby courier _**

**_New Canaan_**

Joshua Graham approached the scared captured Black Dog, removing some bandages from his hand as he gripped the Merc's head. His skin sizzled and steamed and burned into the Merc's head.

"A-Ah!" He begin to panic, Joshua's cold blue eyes stared at him "Do you know who I am?" Graham says in a slow tone.

"Yes!" The dog shouted, Graham gripped harder "I am the right hand of the Lord and the instrument of his vengence" Graham's grip tighten and heat from his hand grew more until the Black Dog spontaneously combusted.

Joshua watched the Merc toss and turn as he screamed in pain while the flame engulfed him. Finally the Dog became still allowing the flames to roast his body til all remained was a charred skelenton.

"Well that's quite the sight" West says causing Joshua to turn around fast from shock, "West...where is Courier?"

"He went up ahead and tasked me with lead everyone back to New Rome, to be honest the Dogs are still packed in monsters forces so I'm wondering if you could accompy us to New Rome" West asked, Graham rubbed his chin since he's never been to New Rome. "Hmm very well, Nym!" He shouted as a lone Elf ran to him.

"Yes Father Joshua?" "I'll be heading to New Rome, your in charge til I return, remember God protects his children" He tells The Elf.

Anna and Grace blinked their eyes looking at the bandaged man then at the charred corspe causing them to shudder.

**_Outskirts of New Rome_**

Alicia stabbed her blade into a Greenskin's head while a Centurion slashed his machete against a Merc's throat, "Lady Alicia we have routed the Dogs orders?" He says.

"Have the Deathclaws chased them down Cato" She says sheathing her blade.

"Yes my Lady! release the warbeasts!" He shouts, the Legion begin to drag a few Deathclaws as they yank their restraints off. The Deathclaws let out some roars and begin to chase after the fleeing and panicked Mercs.

The Deathclaws tore into the Black Dogs, many of them screamed from fear when the beasts of the Mojave attacked their prey. Alicia moved her hair back and watched the Legion cheer from their victory "Alright let us return to New Rome!" She says.

"Ave true to Caesar!" They shouted, 'They have changed from the former Legion Sir Six spoke out' Alicia thought.

Meanwhile in New Rome, a few of the trainees were panting and some had some bruises. Claudia sheathed her blade "Continue to work on your footwork" She tells them, 'They are headstrong but still lack knowledge of movement' She thought.

Augustus rubbed his chin "Lady Claudia is most impressive" Celestine nodded and smiled "She is, Sir Augustus"

"My Caesar, Sir West has returned however Sir Six isn't among him" One of his Praetorian guards says.

"This is most surprising" Augustus, "And some rangers we believe to be NCR" The Praetorian says.

Augustus begin to choke on his drink; Outside of the palace The rangers removed their helmetd and looked around "So this is New Rome?" One of them said.

"Caesar's Legion have a entire bloody city?" another ranger spoke, West clicked his tongue and waved a bit.

"West!" Luu Luu waved, West smiled abit since he had a interesting story to tell them.

**_Traveling to the Black Fort_**

Courier pressed a button against his helmet using nightvision allowing the ride to be more easier. Chloe wrapped her arms around his middle, she remembers pulling the trigger killing her father but she reminds herself he deserved it they all did.

"Courier I see the fort" Ulysses says, Courier nodded then halted his horse.

"Chloe stay here and hidden til we come back" Ulysses tells her whom she nodddd, "ED-E stay with Chloe" Six tells his Eyebot; Courier and Ulysses boosted each other and pulled the other up as they snuck inside.

It was rather quiet, Courier listen to sound of walking making him and Ulysses hide. Two Hobgoblins watched passed them allowing Six and Ulysses to easily kill them.

Courier drew his knife and grabbed the Hobgoblin using his human strength to surprisingly yank the monster back and stab it into the juggler. Ulysses held the other Hobgoblin in a headlock and snapped it's neck forcing it to twist around.

The two dragged the bodies to a dark corner and continue further in the room revealing it's a dungeon. Courier motion Ulysses to take the other side so the two split up.

Ulysses enter a room and found some drunken Mercs and Monsters, drawing his Old Glory and preceed to blungin them to death.

Courier snuck pass the sleeping Black Dogs however one Merc who was wide awake took notice of him forcing Six to throw his knife into the man's throat. Removing his blade and cleaning it off by wiping it on the man's corpse.

A noise caught his attention forcing Six to quietly ran to a nearby room peeking in, Courier watched as what look like a mere Mercenary held a Darker skin woman with pointed ears and raven like black hair. The Mercenary said many vulgar words while he preceed to please himself with the woman.

Seeing a enough Courier grabbed the man and covered his mouth, Six plunged his fingers into the man's throat making a gush of blood flow through Six's fingers. The Merc struggled, choked and gagged on his blood while he twitched a bit then went limp.

Courier throw the man down and felt someone hugging his leg, looking down it was the woman whom was being used as a slave. "My my how dangerous you are~ that means you love to play rough I love that in a man~" She says, Courier didn't know how to react to this.

Suddenly she preceed to grab Courier's belt as she looked at him with a sexual fiery look, Six became uncomfortable and pry her off by holding her wrists.

"I don't think so" He says, "Wise Courier Six" Turning his head and looking at Ulysses who folded his arms but Six knew he was smirking behind his breathing mask.

Ulysses pulled from his duster a bottle of bitter drink and held her chin as he poured the drink into her mouth. Surprisingly she swallowed the made a sour look for a bit "Who..who are you two?" She asked.

"Courier Six" "Ulysses" They say, "I am Olga Discordia" She replies.

Six held Olga's hand and pulled her up "Chloe should be happy" Ulysses spoke up thus making Olga look surprised.

"Chloe! is she?-" She begin to ramble but Six stopped her "She's waiting with ED-E and she's safe, stay close to us and quiet"

Courier and Ulysses begin to lead Olga out of the room. The two of them watched the Black Dogs awaken from their sleep only for Six and Ulysses to load their firearms and begin to spray bullets.

"Holy shit!" One of them shouted, "They killed Chez!" Another shouted, Ulysses and Courier didn't say a word they just fired their weapons.

Olga blinked her eyes, hearing the Mercenaries who invaded her lands and raped her and Chloe are now in panic and collasping to these two deadly strangers.

"Your so fucking dead!!" One of the Mercs shouted while carrying a mace however Courier grabbed his forearm and slammed his head into the Merc shattering his nose as he preceed to snap his neck.

Six drew his knife and stabbed into a Merc's skull while Ulysses bashes a Orge's head open. The room was now filled with bodies with the smell of iron and nitroglycerin.

"Let's go" Courier says with Olga and Ulysses following, the trio entered a room what looks like a alchemy room.

Courier grabbed a bottle and read it "Diabolus in oscula" curious Six snapped the cap off and took a drink.

"Nssh" Six let out while body felt like it was burning, removing his glove. His hand spontaneously combusted, pain filled his hands and the skin begin to peel and burn off showing off bones.

Suddenly the paim stopped and his hand healed like nothing happened "W-What the hell was that?!" He says, Olga wore new set of clothing so she can cover herself, "That was Diabolus in oscula or Devil's kiss, one of my servants made a way to control fire without the use of magic"

Six placed his glove on while he and Ulysses begin to lead Olga out of the Black Fort into the courtyard however they meet a new problem.

"Courier Six..." The Enclave says, Six ready to draw his rifle then the Enclave removed his helmet and placed some glasses on.

"Long time no see Six" He says, Courier was confused "Who are you?"

The Enclave scowled "We fought Legion at Hoover Dam...despite my fucking hatred towards the NCR for what they did!" He shouts.

"O-Orion?" Six says, the Enclave was Orion Moreno but younger.

"Ding ding ding! we got a winner! the half dead jackass who crawled his grave and battled the Legion!" He says, "Orion your young but why are you here?" Six asked.

"To kill you dumbshit...Volt made me younger and I finally get to kill you...your going to talk yourself out of this one now Courier" Orion says in a hostile tone.

"Fine then Orion...come and get me" Six replies.

Orion placed his helmet on and begin to spray bullets with his galting gun, Courier grabbed Olga's hand as they ran for cover.

Ulysses gave them covering fire forcing Orion to focus on Ulysses making him hide behind a stone wall.

"You going to keep hiding Six?! you didn't hide at Hoover Dam!" Orion shouted and continue to open fire with his gatling gun, Six begin to fire his survivalist rifle at Orion but the bullets bounced off of him.

Just when Orion prepare to fire upon Six, Ulysses ran over and smacked his helmet with Old Glory, "Damnit!" Orion shouted and swung his weapon at Ulysses who manage to dodge.

Six felt the same heat going through his veins so he begin to improvise snapping his fingers at Orion causing him to burst into flames.

"Sonovabitch!" He shouted, Six kicked Orion in the chest making him stumbling allowing Ulysses to hit him with Old Glory.

Orion huffed, grabbing Six and Ulysses by the throats preparing to strangle them.

Olga whisper some words thus making the floor become icy and holding Orion in place. Six manage to break free and pistol whip Orion off with his revolver, freeing him and Ulysses.

Ulysses smacked Orion again breaking one of his lenses, Orion huffed and stared at them as they both aimmed with their firearms and begin to unload bullets into Orion's helmet making dents and forcing him back.

Orion removed his helmet and spat out some blood, "...See you in hell Six" He says, Courier narrowed his eyes behind his mask and pulled the hammer back "Give my regards to Caeser and Benny when you get there first" Courier fired a round into Orion's head killing him.

Olga was amazed even surprised by Courier.

Once they left, Chloe ran over "Lady Olga!" She shouted "Chloe!" Olga replied. Courier rubbed ED-E's head "Good Eyebot"

ED-E gave a happy beep.

Olga staddled with Six and Chloe staddled with Ulysses, the begin to travel from Garca back to New Rome.

**_Elsewhere_**

Outside of a tavern two Black Dogs are thrown out. One gripped his eye and cried "She got me in the damn eye!" while his partner said holding his groin "I think she put my balls back into me!"

"Bitch!" They both shouted, the doors open a woman wearing a more western uniform. She took a drink and flipped her hat back and smirked as she cracked her knuckles.

"The name's Rose of Sharon Cassidy!" She smirked "I think you two dumb shits need a another lesson" The two Mercenaries begin to whimper.

**_Somewhere near New Rome_**

A Black Dog is cut down by a super mutant wearing a gardener outfit, shouldering her weapon "There there kiddies grandma took care of the baddies" Lily says.

The villagers begin to thank Lily for her help, the New Roman Legion were surprised to see a Nightkin Super Mutant here.

"We should report this to Caesar" One of them said while the other nodded.

**_Near the City of Thorn_**

Raul now wearing his Vaquero uniform and begin to fire his .44 Magnum revolver at a couple Black Dogs and their monster allies.

"That's right you better run! pendejo!" He shouts and helps the maidens "You alright?"

They nodded and asked "Who are you?" Raul smiled "Simply a ghoul who wants to do right"

**_Somewhere near Ken_**

Veronica slammed her powefist into a Orge then preceed to kick a Merc into the groin.

Seeing she if outnumber Veronica decided to flee, a few of the Black Dogs she fought are either dead from het powerfist or badly injured.

Veronica continue to run despite being chased "These's guys are worse then fiends!" She shouted.

**_Somewhere near the mountains_**

Arcade fired his energy weapon hitting a troll then shot a another one, "Okay I have no idea where I am but it's okay, I just need to find someone"

Soon Arcade caught a glimpse of some people so he ran over to them and shouted "Hey! I need some help!" He says then stopped and looked at them as they wore power armor that was Enclave based.

Arcade's eyes widen big, these weren't the remnants these are the legitimate Enclave.

"Uhh Hi?" He said then the one of the officerd shouted "Get him!"

Two power armored Enclave grabbed Arcade and punched him into the stomach making him gasp for air.

They begin to drag him to a unknown fate.

**_Whelp Cass is busy teaching some Black Dogs some respect, Lily is helping a village, Veronica is currently being chased, Raul was saved some Maidens and Arcade has met some Enclave_**

**_Okay guys you decide what happens when Six and Ulysses along with Olga, Chloe and ED-E reach New Rome._**


	18. Chapter 18, Lily and Cass: Deadly flower

**_Memory Sequence_**

_Six pulled up his bandana to cover his mouth as he walked into a tavern at the Mojave Outpost._ _Inside he saw a woman who wore a hat, gloves, leather brown jacket with a shotgun strapped her back and a pair of jeans._

_She alone drinking some whiskey__ and held a sadden look, Six sat next to her and order a drink. "Pardon me, Miss but are you okay" He asked._

_"What's it to you" She says looking at him from the corner of her eye__, Six took a sip of his bottle underneath his bandana._

_"Just trying to help, I'm looking for a way to get to New Vegas and I stumbled across here" He says, Cass snorted a bit._

_"You got name kiddo?" She asked, "Courier Six" He replied, Cass laughed._

_"Six? Hahaha! right right I'm Rose of Sharon Cassidy or Cass" She smirked._

**_Memory Sequence End_**

Cass huffed as she cracked her knuckles, she stood over two beaten Black Dogs, smirking to herself as Cass took a long drink from her bottle of whiskey while the other patrons look at Cass with shock.

"Ms. Cass, your quite the tussler" The Bartender spoke softly, Cass slammed her whisky bottle and let out a hard sigh.

"Atta be, the Mojave isn't a joy ride where you can go and look for some fucking peace, now this land these...Black Dogs? remind me of the Fiends a bunch of dick waving dumbshits" She says fixing her hat.

Cass got up and begin to walk out of the tavern, taking a breath of fresh air. To Cass, Eostia was almost like a dream; No signs of Radionation, No Crimson Cavaran and No Raiders.

However she missed the group Arcade, Veronica, Boon, Rex, ED-E, Lily, Raul and...Courier. Cass was tough and she didn't care whom she slept with and she told her and Courier are nothing but friends.

"So stupid!" She says gripping her head, she couldn't hide it she actually likes Courier. Cass stepped over to a caravan and shoulder her shotgun, "Hey! We going or what?" She shouted.

The Driver jolted up, "A-Ah! Ms. Cass, yes we are ready" Cass got onto the wagon as the Driver begin to make the horse walk while the caravan followed.

Cass clicked her tongue and looked at the supplies they were delievering, inside of the wagon was weapons and food.

"Who are we delievering this stuff to again?" She asked, the driver looked at Cass "The People of New Rome have requested our services"

"New Rome? the fuck is New Rome?" She asked, before the driver could speak an arrow was shot into the driver's chest.

Cass grabbed her shotgun and begin to open fire at the Black Dogs whom planned an ambush. "Sons of bitches!" Cass shouted and tossed a bundle of dynamite at the Black Dogs.

"Wha the he-" One of the Mercs spoke but the dynamite exploded killing a group of them as well as wounding the others. Cass hoped off the stagecoach, taking one final drink of her whiskey.

Cass ready herself and begin to spray bucks from her shotgun, two of the Black Dogs were knocked back from Cass's shotgun.

Using her her shotgun as a club, Cass bashed her weapon into a nearby Black Dog forcing her to draw her survivalist knife and stab an Imp.

"Come on kill that bitch!" One of the Imps shouted, Cass gripped the barrel of her shotgun and preceeds to bash the chattering Imp. Cass huffed out, preceeding to use her shotgun as a club, blashing another Imp into a puddle and cracking a Greenskin underneath it's chin and unloading a few shells into into the Greenskin.

"Come on! Surround her!" One of the Monsters shouted, clenching her knife and stabbing one of the charging Black Dogs into the jugular. Kicking a spear wielding Greenskin in it's nose, allower Cass to take the spear and pierce the Greenskin's eye.

Cass tackled one of the Black Dogs and begin to pummel the Mercenary. The Dog groaned in pain, until a Greenskin grabbed Cass and slammed her onto her back.

The Black Dogs surrounded Cass and held sicking grins. The leader begin to unbuckle his pants, Cass gritted her teeth in anger.

Suddenly a bolt was fired into the Leader's head, "Ave to Caesar!" Cass watched as a small wave of Legion rushed towards the Black Dogs with machetes and throwing spears.

Cass took the opportunity to kick one of the Black Dogs into the groin and slam her fist into another one. Members of the Legion begin throw their spears, hitting at least three Greenskins and one Imp.

The rest drew their machetes and begin to hack at the already paniced Black Dogs. Blood sprayed on the grass and bodies of Black Dogs filled the area, Cass grabbed her shotgun until one of the Legion members spoke out.

"Calm yourself...are you our Caravan?" The Legionnaire asked, Cass narrowed her eyes "What of it?"

"Good we need fresh weapons for our recruits in Roma please follow us" The Legionnaire asked, Cass still held her shotgun but complied leading the caravan.

**_The Village near New Rome_**

Lily helped the farmers harvest their crops, using her vertibird blade to hack down the corncrops. Lily was confused to be a Greenskin despite her skin not being green but she was welcome due to her kind and sweet personality.

"Ms. Lily thank you" One of the farmers smiled, "Ah it was nothing deary" She replied. Suddenly a loud scream was heard, Lily and the farmers grabbed their makeshift weapons and ran towards the sound.

They came across a group of Orges, "O-Orges...so many...w-we need to get the guards" One of the scared Farmers said.

"What's that Leo? Them? okay Leo let's get chopping" She said running down towards the Orges surprising the Farmers.

Lily slashed her vertibird blade into one of the Orges, the rest look with shock. Lily let out a battlecry and clevered another Orge in half.

The Orges roared and attacked Lily, One of them smashed a club into Lily's chin as their friend clubbed her from behind. Lily ignored the pain and spun her blade slashing the two Orges in the stomach making their intestines plop out.

The Nightkin Supermutant slammed her fist into the nearest Orge as she swung her Vertibird blade down splitting an Orge in half.

The farmers watch in shock as Lily butchered the Orges into mere pieces.

Lily continue to listen to Leo's chatter _'Yes Yes...kill them all Lily' _Lily placed her Vertibird blade on her back as she clamped her hands onto the surviving Orge's head.

Apply more and more pressure until the Orge's head squeezed, releasing gushes of blood and even a eyeball popping out.

The Farmers slowly approached Lily as one of the Farmers held a girl whom was just young. The Farmer sobbed and held her girl, Lily huffed then settled down.

"Ms. Lily...thank you" Lily turned her head to the farmer and patted his head "Of Course dearly"

Eventually the Legionnaires arrived however they were surprised to see the Orges were already dead, "Uhh..I-It seems they already received the help they need" One of the Legionnaires said.

Lily went back to the harvest along with the few farmers while the Legion gets rid of the corspes.

**_Outskirts of New Rome_**

Six removed his helmet and popped his neck, "We're nearly close to New Rome" He says, while checking if Olga was still holding onto him to which she was. "Courier" Ulysses called out to Six, whom nodded at his former foe.

"Your quite the dangerous fellow Sir Six" Olga says in a soft yet a bit seductive tone, "Gotta be, when your in the Mojave but my mother wanted me to be a kind person before...she passed"

This sadden Olga, gently nuzzling Six's shoulder "Once we reach this New Rome, I could relieve you~"

Courier stiff up a bit from Olga's comment, he wasn't a virgin anymore but Olga caught him off guard. Chloe spoke out "Sir Ulysses how did you and the Courier meet?"

"I tried to kill him once" He replied.

Olga and Chloe blinked their eyes in confusion and shock.

"Yep...apprently I accidentally destroyed his new home by delievering a package I didn't know what was in it...I don't talk about it..." Courier replies.

The walls of New Rome was in their sights, once inside Six along with Ulysses lead Olga and Chloe to the main castle.

ED-E beeped with joy since they finally returned.

**_New Rome_**

Word went out that Courier has return, Rex nearly pounched on his owner. Six petted Rex "Good dog" Celestine smiled with a little bit of a blush for Six's return.

Ulysses revealed himself as an ally and old friend to Six, West snickered on how Courier might of gotten into trouble again.

"Olga?" Celestine was surprised to see her friend, the Goddess Reborn stepped over to her and pulled Olga into a tight hug.

Six removed his helmet and smiled, Augustus chuckled then spoke "Welcome home Six"

**_I apologize if this took a long time to release, parts of the chapter got deleted and I had to rewrite again, anyway uhh Next Chapter will have a lemon so decide on that please_**

**_Also! Since Lily and Cass are coming to New Rome, we have Raul, Arcade and Veronica left speaking of Arcade I'll show you guys what happened to him after he nabbed by the possible returning Enclave; Note the Enclave are going to have a major impact on the story anyway I'm going to take a break_**


	19. Chapter 19, Bullet to the head

**_Spartan 108, your title Olympian Demi God of Eostisla I think it's good title I only hope the story itself stands tall_**

**_Anyway everyone, chapters now will be a bit longer, somewhat graphic and a little detail I don't want to spoil anything but Eostia is going to see what War can truly do_**

**_And Reaper8302; Yes I am adding cazadors since I freaking hate those things more then Deathclaws_**

* * *

Cass hopped off the Caravan and shoulder her shotgun, "So this is New Rome?" She thought out loud. Cass looked around, this land was more beautiful then the Mojave, yet her and others are looking for Courier.

God help Courier...or those whom cross his path.

Cass uncapped her drink and took a quick swig before placing her flask back in her jacket's pocket. Talking a couple steps, Cass noted the people of New Rome were manly Legion Boys, people with pointed ears, some Super Mutants which confused her since the only friendly Super Mutants she knows are Lily and the Super Mutants of Jacobstown.

Cass approached one of the people of New Rome, "Hey I'm looking for somone wearing a trench coat with armor and a helmet with red eyes" She says, "Ah you mean Courier Six"

"Yes! do you know where he is?" She asked, "He went inside there"

Cass ran towards Caesar's Palace, the guards tried to stop her but she evaded them. Cass slammed her arm into large set of doors which lead her into a room.

"Jesus Christ!" Six shouted as he looked, "Cass!" "Six!" "Cass?" "Boone!" "Beep" "ED-E?" "Woof!" "Rex!"

Celestine along with a few of the shields were confused, "Sir Six is this one of your allies?" She asked, "Rose of Sharon Cassidy, simply Cass she's one of my closes friends...and the Mojave's meanest woman I've meet" He says.

Cass smirked "Flattering as ever Sixty" Six sighed in annoyance since he hated that name.

"Boone, haha good to see you once more" Cass says, Boone fixed his beret and smiled at Cass "It seems we're still missing some, Veronica, Arcade, Lily and Raul"

Six folded his arms "It's just Me, Rex, Boone, ED-E, Cass and West"..."Also Cass this is Celestine Lucross, Claudia Leviathan, Alicia Artucus, Prim Fiorre, Grace Campbell, Anna Florence, Chloe, Olga Discordia, Maia and Gweyir Olamoira"

West stepped into the fray, "Oi! I exist as well!" He says shaking with anger, Six snickered.

"Hey Six, this land what it is? and who are the Black Dogs?" Cass asked.

"Well it's called Eostia, honestly its fairly beautiful as for the Black Dogs, their a band of Mercenaries lead by a jackhole named Volt" Courier straighten his helmet "He's begining some Sex Empire where women are subjugated as nothing more then sex slaves, to much like the Legion"

"So you allied with the Legion?" Cass asked, "Their not the Legion, their lead by Caeser's son Augustus whom dubbed them the Neo Roman Empire, unlike his old man, this new Legion is more tactial then tribal"

Speak of the devil, Augustus walked into the main room "Oh we have a new guest, I am Augustus Caeser" He says.

"Cass" She replied.

Cass begin to eye the Shields, "Hey Six their clothing is bit...interesting" She says quietly, "I know" He mutters.

"Now let us begin our planning" Caeser says, everyone took their seats, "Lady Celestine"

Celestine cleared her throat, "As we know Volt still has a hold on Eostia and we know he was once a honorable hero now he's nothing but a tyrant. One more ally of ours Kaguya the Shrine Maiden of Thorn, sadly she in the hands of a dangerous man named Shamuhaza"

Augustus raised an eyebrow; "Who is this Shamuhaza?" He asked, "He's a powerful sorcerer once a ally to Kaguya now he too has turned his back on Eostia" She says.

Prim held her hands together and gently bite her lip, "It saddens me that war still looms over Eostia" Alicia held Prim's hand to which Prim relaxed a bit.

Olga closed her eyes for a moment "Hmmm...prehaps Courier can rescuse her since he did rescuse us"

Claudia nodded, "He did help us escape Ken" She says, Maia held a small smile "He help liberate Ansur and freed me from that bastard Michelle"

"Truuuue, Six is a good guy!" Luu Luu says happily.

West smirked, "Hey Six your quite the knight" He says, Six rolled his eyes behind his mask.

Augustus snapped his fingers as one of his Praetorian Guards placed a map of Eostia on the table, "My Empire holds the East of Eostia along with passage of the ocean."

"And Volt holds the West, he's very idiotic since he uses superior numbers when we have superior tactics and weapons"

Six stood up and tapped the map, "Thorn, I can travel there easily"

"Alone?" Celestine says concerned, before Six could speak Cass wrapped her arm around him "Hell no, your not going anywhere alone"

West eyed the map, "We can use Deathclaws to survey the area, if come across any possible Dogs we'll let our beasts loose" He says as he begins to grin.

Courier twitched at the word Deathclaw and begin to rub his neck where his scars were, "You alright Sir Six?" Olga asks, Six stopped.

"I-I'm fine" He says, Olga begin to get closer to him, "You know I have to reward you for saving me and Chloe~" Six twitched a bit from Olga's wording.

Celestine begin to pout a bit from Olga's advancement.

Cass snickered, "Damnit Six, already got girls on ya?" She says, 'Trend carefully elf bitch' Cass internally jealous.

Augustus rubbed his temple, "Riiight...Tabellarium, do you need any of my Legion to support you?"

"Nihil" He says, this suprised everyone because Courier spoke perfect latin. Augustus begin to smirk "Et tu mi amica?"

"Si frater bellum" Six replies with his own smirk.

**_After the meeting_**

Courier told the Shields that he was going to stock up on ammo and get a drink, Cass and Boone followed him.

"Didn't know ya drinked Six" Cass says, Courier pushed open the door then spoke.

"I don't" He replied.

The three Mojave Wastelanders begin to drink and catch up, "Then Six had a group of Rangers at his command, now we're fighting against an army of Mercenaries and Creatures" Boone says.

Six pulled his helmet above his lips and took a few gulps of the alcohol.

"Six why not remove your helmet?" Boone asks, "Because I want it on for now..."

Cass and Boone begin to worry, since Six didn't sound like his usual self. Six was harden but he still was selfless.

"Six we're friends what's troubling you?" Cass asked, before Courier could speak Maia and Luu Luu stepped over.

"I thought I saw you Sir Six" Maia says, Courier clicked his tongue.

"Just Courier or Six will do..the Sir part makes me feel old which I'm not" He says.

Now that Six said that; They begin to wonder how old is Courier Six? twenty?

"Hey uhh Six?" Luu Luu began, "How old are you?" The Half Ling asked.

"Me? I'm Nineteen why?" He asks, surprised looks filled Maia, Luu, Boone and Cass.

"N-N-Nineteen?" Cass stammered, "Wait if your Nineteen then Benny shot you when you were-" Boone began.

"Seventeen" Courier says drinking, "Right on my birthday...Benny shot a boy now he got killed by said 'boy' fucking checker suit wearing smoking bastard..."

Maia lightly touched Six's arm, "Is that why your hear drinking?"

"Yes and no, no today is my brother's anniversary of his death" Six says pulling out his dogtags.

" Christopher O'Donald? isn't that West's name?" Luu Luu says in confusion, "I named West after my older brother...He joined the NCR when I was four...then the NCR came to our home and announce that he died at Hoover Dam..I kept the dogtags and now I use it to remember whom I am"

"So your last name is O'Donald?" Cass looked at Courier who nodded.

"Yeah...funny I remember my family...my friends...but after getting shot it's all fuzzy" He says drinking more before preceeding to fall backwards out of his chair.

Boone manage to carry Courier as he turned his head to the girls "I'm getting Six to bed"

Boone carried Six up the stairs into the palace, "Jesus Christ Six your heavy..." He says then goes up another flight of stairs before dropping Six onto the bed.

"You going to be okay?" Boone asked, Six gave a thumbs up "Yep...just get ready for the sun to arise heh who knows we might run into some of our old friends"

Boone chuckled a bit then wished a good night, Courier watched Boone leave then got off of his bed and reloaded his revolver.

"Thank God, Augustus has plently of ammo to spare" Six removed his duster then heard a voice which made him jump.

"Sir Six" Courier flinched a bit then turned around. Seeing both Alicia and Prim, Six sighed hard 'If Volt doesn't kill me..these girls will'

"We came by to wish well on your quest on the morrow" Prim says smiling, Six nodded then popped his neck.

"Sir Six are you alright you seemed a bit tensed" Alicia says, Courier eyed the two Princess through his mask.

"To be fair I am tensed...I'm reminiscing about my about my older brother...he died durning the Battle of Hoover Dam" He says, Prim held her hands together and look on with sadness.

"Sir Six I am truly sorry to hear this" Prim says, Courier nodded.

"It's okay, he passed on before I was a Courier...hell I'm not even a prefect one at best" He says.

"But your a hero in the Mojave" Alicia says, Six begin to let out a cold hollowed laugh.

"Me? no I'm not a hero, I just believe in doing right...listen I've done things I came to regret in my life" He says, Alicia and Prim stepped infront of Courier.

"What troubles you?" They ask, Courier bite his inner cheek then spoke.

"Being a courier is a challenge, but a in the Mojave there was a place called the Divide, the NCR and Legion have been fighting for it's control and me? I was supplying the community who lived there until I delievered one special package" He says. "The package was actually a detonator, when I finished my job apprently nukes that slept underneath the Divide...went off the community, NCR and Legion were all destroyed...I return to the Divide much later and I came face to face with a lot of things trying to kill me...and Ulysses..my newest ally but originally we were enemies since I destroyed his home"

Alicia and Prim were in complete shock and awe, they knew of the nukes since the weapons turned Six's world into a wasteland.

"B-But it wasn't your fault" Alicia says, "Maybe but I should of died...or at least took my life" He replied.

"S-Sir Six back in the Mojave...w-where you trying to commit suicide?" Prim says tears filling her eyes.

"What? no! I made my new family my companions so no I wasn't trying to" He says, Alicia and Prim both of the Princesses of the Seven Shields hugged Courier tightly.

Six was surprised then held them close to him, "Courier...please don't die" Alicia says in a soft tone.

"I promise" He says, Alicia cheeks turned a bit red "Sir Six..m-may I kiss you?"

Prim looked at Alicia with surprised as her face turned red, Six blinked his eyes then pushed his helmet above his lips and kissed Alicia deeply.

Alicia blushed hard feeling Courier's lips against hers, she imagained being with a strong knight but a courier? she never imagined.

Six held Alicia's waist pulling her into a deeper kiss, "Mmh!" she lets out, eventually they both part from the kiss.

Alicia huffed a bit, she felt like she was on fire. Prim looked down her face turning strawberry red, then she felt Six's gloved fingers hold her cheek then he kissed her.

Prim shudder in the kiss but she felt happy and warm. Prim stepped on her tippy toes then Courier lift her a bit kissing her as he kissed Alicia.

Then Six pulled from the kiss, Prim smiled gently as her eyes sparkled.

**_Lemon_**

"S-Sir Six" Prim says smiling, Alicia looked away blushing, Courier reached out and pulled on the front of their dresses.

"Ah!" They let out surprised, Six groped their breasts in his firm hands. Prim and Alicia bite their lips hard, "Sir Six isn't this a bit sudden?" Alicia asked.

Courier said nothing slid his hand down Alicia's stomach and into her skirt, "A-Ahh~" Alicia let out, Courier fingers rubbed against their vaginal area. Prim blushed and huffed as Six squeezed her breast.

Six slide his hand under Prim's dress as well and rubbed her sweet spot, the two Princesses held the Courier's arms tightly.

"Ahh by the Goddess~" Prim moans out, Alicia huffed and moan her body begin to burn up more.

"Sir Six...please I-I can't handle it..please ravage my body~" Alicia says, Prim bite her lip "M-Mine too~"

Prim unbuckled Six's pants while Alicia helped her little cousin. The two blushed hard while they gazed at Courier's shaft.

The two Princesses licked up the sides then gone for the tip, Six stood still rubbed their heads as they both suckled onto his member.

"Mmm~ Ahh~" Alicia moved her blonde hair back then took Courier back into her mouth again. Six twitched then held Alicia's head surprising her as he released his semen into her mouth.

Alicia gagged a bit but swallowed, Prim blushed then entake Courier into her mouth as well.

"Tsh!" Courier grunted, Prim bobbed her head fast as she could then Six ejaculated again.

"Mmph!~" Prim moaned a bit then swallowed "Ahh~"

Six removed his helmet and looked at the Princesses, "Wow"

Alicia bite her lip and removed her clothing, Prim removed her dress. Alicia lay on the bed and watched her sweet beloved cousin lay on top of her.

Six rubbed their hips then penetrated Alicia, "A-Ahhh~ I'm sorry I'm no longer pure~"

"Pure or not your both still beautiful" He says then preceeds to thrust, Alicia moaned out while she held onto Prim.

Prim bite her lip watching Courier have his way with Alicia.

"It feels good~" She says, Prim looked at Six "Please give it to me~" She asked.

Without second thought Six thrusted into Prim as well. "Ahh~" She moans.

While Courier pleasured Alicia and Prim, outside of the room Celestine was listening in.

She blushed while she massaged her breast and rubbed herself, "Sir Six~" She quietly moans.

"A-Alicia sister I'm going to cum~" Prim says, Alicia hugged her tightly "M-Me too~"

Courier smirked then thrusted faster making the two Princesses moan more, "Ahh Ahh~" "Yes do it faster~"

Without warning Six released his semen into both of the Princesses, Celestine sighed and slide down the lap gently as she sighed in satisfaction.

**_Lemon End_**

Six pulled the blanket covering the sleeping Alicia and Prim, Six fixed his pants then popped his knuckles.

"Prephaps I want to stay in his world" He says.

**_Okay guys next chapter will have some action because Lily is coming and so is Cass. Since Courier is going to Thorn he'll most likely find Raul._**

**_If you guys want Veronica into the fray then do help me cause Writer's block sucks_**

**_Anyway sorry I'm still a bit sick trying to get over it anyway thanks guys_**


	20. Chapter 20, Mojave Warriors pt 1

**_To be honest friends, when I decided to do a Fallout Kuroinu story I was debated on which Fallout...Originally I was going to use the Vault Dweller whom I admire the most._**

**_I had the Vault Dweller after Fallout 1 going through his banishment from the Vault, and he comes to Eostia where he not only finds a new home but a purpose then I decided about the Chosen One from Fallout 2_**

**_The Chosen One who defeated the Enclave and saved his village only to save an entire nation then I thought the Lone Warnder after he/she died durning project purity and being "reborn" in Eostia._**

**_I don't know prephaps one day I'll get around these someday but right now I'm doing New Vegas heh...the first Fallout game I've played but out of all the heroes I love the Vault Dweller_**

* * *

West looked at his Neo Legion clothing, it brought him back so many memories, the armor was different it wasn't sports equipment but real armor with the skin of a bear used as hoodie.

Putting on his bear hoodie, West smiled and patted his cingulum; "Heh it's been awhile since I wore Legion clothing" West walked out of his room and grinned, he couldn't wait to see Six's reaction.

Cass waved her hat for abit then placed it back onto her head, "Damn sun it hotter then a fucking fire gecko" She says. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a Nightkin wearing a gardener outfit then it hit her.

"Lily?" Cass says, she stepped over to the Nightkin whom was helping the farmers sell their crops.

"Ahh Cassidy it's so good to see you again" She says, Cass couldn't help but laugh "I'll be dammed first Six, Rex, ED-E and Boone now you" The two hugged, Lily carefully hugged Cass not crushing her.

"Lily, Six will be happy to see you" Cass says leading the Nightkin.

**_Meanwhile_**

Six fixed his helmet and followed Augustus; "I need more Rangers, an army of Rangers and Legion we can counter attack the Dogs" He says.

Augustus rubbed his chin then spoke "I agree, I do have willing volunteers to join your Eostian Rangers" Six nodded "Also I need ammo and plently of guns"

"Of course before my Legion was brought to this beautiful worldnwe made a deal with the Gun Runners and was able secure plently of firearms and ammunition" Augustus turned his head to Courier and smirked "I have mages who mastered the art of duplication, that's why we have plently of weapons and armor, I'll have them make more weapons and armor for your Rangers"

Six and Augustus shook hands before Six left to get his companions Augustus spoke out "Courier I would speak to our Oracle if you wish to find Kaguya"

Courier nodded then stepped out of the hallways. Augustus walked to the meeting room and sat down, "Now Shield Alliance shall we begin?"

Celestine was the first one to speak "Kaguya is a trustworhy ally, however Shamuhaza is a very dangerous mage, Sir Six and his companions I wish for their safety"

"We can't keep being on the defensive we need to take the offense" Alicia says, she was right.

"True true" Augustus nodded.

"Mmm the Neo Romans use of fear is a powerful tactic" Olga says, "Even if it is, it won't always work Lady Olga" Claudia called out.

"Come now, I have an army of two and a half million men" Augustus spoke thus surprising the entire Shields. "If Volt believes in using superior numbers then he is an complete jackass when I have the advantage" He says smirking.

"That's enough to reclaim Eostia itself" Maia says.

"True but it's all about tactics that's how the NCR won both battles of Hoover Dam, first with explosives then the help of a Courier" He says, "Felix!" He says a reddish hair Elven Centurion to his side.

"Ave" He saluted.

"Felix send out of the message we are count attacking the Black Dog Mercenaries, also call in my Legate all four of them" He says.

"Um your Legate?" Gweynir asked.

"It means General or Governer in Latin, my father had Legate Lanius which means Butcher, he was the monster of the East, you see after my father's death a man named Vulpes took over and Lanius was his Legate" Augustus cleared his throat; "I didn't agree with it so me and along with my loyals begun the Phoenix Republic, we armed the slaves and began a defensive tactic"

Claudia narrowed her eyes a bit "Lanius? Sir Six spoke of him" She says, "The Civil War was bloody however my Republic won, Lanius died however Vulpes escaped, Vulpes I believe he's more dangerous then Lanius himself"

"And your Legates?" Prim asked as she held her hands together.

"Legate Málleus means Hammer, he was a former slave who worked the mines but I secured his loyality and made him my first Legate but durning the Civil War he was disfigured from a sandbelt so no one not even I have seen his face, he's in the Summer End Isles to pacify a rebellion" He says, "Felix will speak the rest"

"Ave, Legate Memor is Caesar's most tactiful Legate he served the Legion and was an apperentice of Vulpes but now he serves Caesar, he's in the Iopponia plains hoping to secure their loyality"

The Legates sounded as if they were honorable then Lanius, Celestine nodded and motioned her hand for Felix to continue.

"Legate Lupus is a former tribal from the Wolves of the sun, he is called Lupus for his prowess in the environment, Caesar sent him to our mountains of Venus and finally Legate Ignis meaning Fire, he was the final Legate to join the Legate he is known for his or her fiery loyality we're unsure of the gender since only Ignis's lieunants know, Ignis is in the The Azure Territories to prevent any Lizard men rebellions" Felix says then salutes as he leaves to spread message.

"Now while Courier goes to find Lady Kaguya let's discuss our movement" Augustus says.

**_Meanwhile_**

Six looked at the Eostian, Ncr Rangers and the one NCR Power Armor user, what surprised him was they had the number six painted on their armor.

The Power Armor NCR removed their helmet relieving a woman with a military cut, "Sir!" She saluted "Cpl Lizzie reporting for duty sir!" She says.

"Why do you all have the number six?" He asked, "To show our loyality sir!" She replied.

"Okay listen Lizzie your in charge til I return, we'll be getting new members your all Rangers, I don't have military training but I have survivalist training you'll be expert survivalists being able to take on challenge understood?" He says.

"Yes Sir!" They shouted.

Grace Campbell smiled at Courier, as if he was knight in armor, or a knight from another world, she watched Six walk away and so she followed him.

"Sir Six, I wish you great luck on your quest" She says, Six nodded and looked at the Dark Elf as she blushed.

"Thank you Grace" He smiles, Grace's heart skipped a beat when Six smiled.

"I'm looking for the Oracle" Six asked one of the guards whom pointed to a small temple to which Six nodded.

Six and Grace walked into the temple, a voice from a young man spoke out.

"Coming coming, okay what do you ask of-" "Forecaster?" Six says.

"Six!" He says, Forecaster was now a pre-teen and wore Roman like clothing, "Your here in Neo Roma?"

"Your apart of the Legion?" He replied.

Forecaster laughed a bit, "Caesar promised me a better life so I joined them so do you need my help?" He smiled.

Six chuckled, "Yeah I'm heading to Thorn to find Kaguya so if you can tell me about there"

"Got it" Forecaster removed a new headband of his, "Land similar of the old world of time, three old friends there waiting, a Maiden her saddeness grows but she clings to hope, a bandaged man filled with darkness and evil, weather condition dark clouds with a ray of sunshine" He says putting back on his headband.

"Strange that didn't hurt?" Six asked, "You know you have a point usually that hurts but I feel fine I'm not sure why" Forecaster says.

Six rubbed his chin and walked out with Grace until he was hugged by a nightkin, "Ahh!!" Six cried in pain.

"Lily lily your going to crush him" Cass says. Lily gently released Six who shook a bit then look at Lily in surprise then smiled.

"Yo Courier!" West ran to Six in his roman armor, Six looked at West then laughed.

"W-What?" He asked, "Nothing nothing" Courier replied.

"Okay everyone we're heading for Thorn so get ready for anything" He says.

**_At Gates of New Rom_****_e_**

Six replaced his rifle for a brush gun, since he prefers a lever action rifle, Six looked at his friends.

Cass took a long swig of her whiskey, Boone shoulder his sniper, ED-E beeped happily, West pulled his bear hoodie up and held a spear, Lily had her vertiabird blade strapped to her back, "Okay eveyone let's go get Kaguya and while we're at it let's kick some Black Dog ass" He smirks and puts his helmet.

The warriors of the Mojave stepped out of the gates of New Rome and prepare for Thorn and anymore dangerous.

From the windoe Celestine watched and smiled warmly, "Sir Six" She says, his name made her heart flutter and her cheeks turn red.

**_Okay thats part one of the Mojave Warriors, better watch out Shamuhaza your next._**

**_Also Spartan 108 yes I'll give Aegeus a dog and I'm sorry for your lost, may your dog find peace in the after life._**


	21. Chapter 21, Mojave Warriors pt 2

"Wake up...Wake up!" A voice shouted, Arcade squinted his eyes then opened them. "Wha...?" Arcade says as the voice calla out to him.

"State your name now"

Arcade looked around he was in a room, similar to an interrogation room. "Uh Arcade Gannon, member of the Followers of the Apocalypse" Shaking his head a bit then voice came again.

"Arcade Gannon son of Mark Gannon member of the Enclave Devil's Bridage" Arcade's eyes widen big, the fact they know his father and he once worked for the Enclave. Arcade remembered now, he and others were looking for Six after he was transported to God knows where, then Arcade was attacked by Enclave Power Armor users.

The sounds of boots clicked making Arcade his head to see a man wearing a leather jacket with military boots and gloves, the man's skin was dark skin intending he is African American descent.

"Arcade Gannon, I am General Stuart ' Mitchell' Stormwall, usually we kill those who enter Enclave territory of Eostia but I knew your father" He says then unties Arcade.

Rubbing his wrists "Enclave? Eostia?" Arcade questioned, Gen. Stormwall nodded as he motioned Arcade to follow him outside of the room.

Outside Arcade was more shocked, an entire facility of Enclave, the facility was a fortress. Power Armor, Pre-War Tanks, Vertibirds and Enclave personal.

Arcade noted some of the Enclave had pointed ears, Elfs from what he heard from a book made by someone from before war named Tolkien not only that the armor and weapons were tesla.

"Impressive eh? most of them are veterans such as I from Anchorage" He says, Arcade was more shock.

Liberation of Anchorage was back in twenty-two seventy-seven, "But that happened over two hundred and four years ago and your still the same" Arcade says.

"Cryogenics boy, Me and my men served in Archorage through the battle after the Great War we went into Cryo-sleep, I've seen how America has changed now a group called the NCR is running the show and after we lost our oil rig we went to our Lunar Base" General Stormwall went on, "We've been conducting a portal to a new earth and found this land called Eostia our new America, so will you help us Gannon?"

Arcade looked directly into Stormwall's eyes and said "You'll kill me if I say no?" He asked but the General smirked "Your choice Gannon" He says lending out his hand for Arcade to shake.

Now Arcade only has two opitions death or rejoining the Enclave.

**_Borders of New Roma and Thorn_**

ED-E begin play the song Big Iron by Marty Robbins, Six shoulder his rifle and popped his neck to side.

Lily eyed the road for any signs of Black Dog patrols, Boone removed hia beret and wiped the sweat from his head while Cass drinked her whiskey.

West twirled his spear as he brushed the fur of his bear hoodie. "Hey Six how long til we hit Thorn?" Cass asked, Courier looked at his pipboy and checked the map.

"Not much but check for Mercs or any sons of bitches who need an ass kicking" He says, West squinted his eyes a little "I believe I see a small town"

"Good my feet are killing me" Boone grumbled.

Courier along with his trusted companions enter the town, it was different since it was deserted.

"No one's here" Six says, "Seems as if everyone packed up and left" Lily assumed.

"Shit it's quiet more quiet then a fucking canyon" Cass said folding her arms.

Six held his rifle tightly and begin to investigate the town, "Everyone partner up" He says.

Boone stuck with Lily, ED-E stuck with West and Cass with Six.

"Find survivors or anything then meet up back here" Six says then walks with Cass.

Courier and Six pushed open one of the houses and searched the room. It was to empty, Six found a doll meaning there was a child here.

Cass searched underneath bed then checked the rooms, the rooms were a mess as if a struggle happened.

"Everyone we found something!" Boone shouted.

Everyone ran to Boone and Lily's location, what they found was disturbing.

A body freshly burned, the skin was black and charred. The victim was only a few feet away from the town as if they were trying to escape.

"Jesus Christ..." Cass tilted her hat down to shield her eyes, West stared at the corpse not saying anything.

Lily spoke out "Not only that we find this" Lily show a bighorner skull but make shift into a mask with a bullseye symbol.

"Fiends here in Eostia?" Six questioned, "Not good if those bastards are here then we're in deep" Cass replied.

"Uhh guys?" West spoke out, Six and others found a mass grave.

Eyes widen behind Six's helmet; The grave held the entire town's population, all of the bodies were burned some had caved in skulls assuming they were beaten to death.

Men, Women and Children filled the graves, Six clenched his fist in anger and begin to breath heavily.

Cass looked at Six, she knows how Six gets when he hears of the Fiends since he hates the Fiends out of any group in the Mojave.

"Let's keep moving before darkness hits" Six says as his companions followed him.

Just when the sun set, West set up a fire while Lily and Six dragged a hunted Deer for dinner.

"The possibly the Fiends are here is insane but the helmet and grave is enough proof" Boone says.

"True" Six spoke out while he skinned the deer "The Dogs are known for rape I don't know about mass murder but either way kill the sons of bitches or castrate them"

After slicing the meat and cooking it, Courier's party stuffed their bellys and prepare for sleep.

"Okay everyone I'm setting my pipboy so try to sleep" Six says.

"Night" "Good Night" Everyone said their good nights and drifted to sleep.

**_Few hours later_**

Six shot up after hearing cheering and gunshots, not only did he hear it so did he's companions.

"The hell is that noise?" West grabbed his spear.

"Let's go see" Boone suggested, everyone followed the sound of debauchery.

Over a hill was a bonfire, the Fiends danced screamed and cheered. The Fiends were different from the Mojave counterparts, they wore leather armor and few wore metal armor.

Their weapons ranged from blunts and blades to flamethrowers and Semi auto rifles finally their headware was different. They wore masks made from skulls of animals from the Mojave to Eostia.

The Mojave Warriors stare at the Fiends as they cheered and drinked. The Fiends weren't taking chems nor having any withdrawls.

"Six plan?" Boone asked.

"Boone provide sniping cover, West let loose, Cass you know what to do, Lily hack and slash, as for ED-E battle music" He says.

At the camp one Fiend wearing a bear skull mask painted with red paint held his flamer, the Fiend cheered until a bullet went through his head and out of his skull mask.

ED-E begin to play his battle music and fired his blaster at the Fiends, "Fuck! Ambush!" One of them shouted.

West ran and hopped off a stump, plunging his spear into the unfortunate Fiend. Cass fired off her shotgun hitting a Fiend into the face while Lily swung her blade serving two of the Fiends torsos.

Six fired his rifle and worked the handle and fire another round hitting a Blade Runner Fiend.

The Mojave Warriors stormed the camp killing any of the Fiends, since they had the element of surprise and a sniper they had the upper hand.

Drawing his knife Six stabbed a Fiend into the chest and one handedly shot a charging Fiend into the throat.

Cass slammed her fist into a Fiend's jaw and pumped two slugs into the Fiend's chest.

Once the fighting settled, the Mojave Warriors collected themselves and let out sighs of relief.

"Sons of bitches" Six says while kicking a corpse.

**_Summer End Isles_**

"Legate Málleus, mighty Caesar has requested your presence back to Neo Roma" One of the soldiers said, Málleus helded his makeshift hammer and dusted himself off.

"The rebellion has ended, now let's proceed to Roma" He says. His appearance was different as Augustus said, he bald and his face was disfigured from a sandbelt but healed only to leave a major scar.

His armor was T-45d Power Armor with Legion designs, wearing a red cape which reach to his back, painting of the Eagle on his shoulder guard with two pairs of teeth from a Deathclaw on the shoulders and his helmet had a red visor with a golden brass leaf crown.

"Move out" He orders with his Legion following and begin to chant "Proferre pedem nec gloria Romam!"

**_Iopponia plains_**

"Your loyalty is very appreciated" A man with pale skin and reddish hair smiled to the Elven people of the plains.

One of his frumentarii approached "Legate Memor, Caesar wishes you to return to New Rome"

Lupus nodded and wish the Elven well, pulling his helmet on Lupus wore Telsa Mark ii power armor, the helmet had a plume with color red and black with pairs of horns protruding from the side.

"Forward to New Rome" He orders, he and his frumentarii begin their march for New Rome.

**_Mountain of Venus, New Roma_**

Lupus sat from his bed and eyed his legionnaire "What is it?" his legionnaire saluted him.

"Legate, Caesar requests for your return"

Lupus sighed and begin to pull his armor on, suddenly sound of women groaned.

"Aww do you have to leave?" A small group of Elven women looked at him using the bed sheets to cover themselves.

Lupus smirked "Don't worry I'll be back for you girls" He says.

Lupus's armor was T-45d power armor with a red plume in the shape of a mohawk, pulling his cape onto his armor and ordering his men to begin marching.

**_Azure, south of Eostia_**

Legate Ignis slashed their sword into a berserking Lizardman then charged towards the Chief.

The Chief tried to evade Ignis but Ignis grabbed the Lizardman by the throat and slam him onto his back and stab into his abdomen.

"Legate, Caesar wants us to return to Rome" One of the power armored soldiers spoke to Ignis who nodded. Ignis power armor was Tesla Mark i, bull horns protruded from the sides with a red scarf wrapped around the neck.

The forces of Ignis begin to march from conquered Azure territory.

**_Caesar's Legates are returning to Rome, the Fiends are in Eostia, Arcade must decide to join or resist the Enclave what happens next?_**

**_If you guys want a more visual of Málleus's face I recommand looking up Lisa the Painful, Rando I took inspiration from that_**


	22. Chapter 22, Mojave Warriors pt 3

**_New Rome_**

Gunshots echoed through training grounds, Prim jumped one or twice Alicia held her cousin's hand to reassure her that everything is fine. Joshua Graham pulled the stock of his .45 pistol and placed it against the next captive Black Dog.

The Burned Man watched as the Merc begged for his life but it fell upon deaf ears then Graham fired his pistol killing the man.

The Surviving Black Dog shook and shiver in fear, Graham motion for two Elven twins; "Gael, Gaelira pass God's judgement" He says.

The twins both with blonde hair and green eyes, they wore clothing similar to Joshua as they carry the same weapons.

Gael and Gaelira stepped behind the captive held their pistols and begin to pray; "And Shepherds we shall be For thee, ourLord, for thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee And teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti" the twins aimmed their .45's at the Black Dog.

They pulled the hammers back as their guns clicked then fired. The merc collaspe onto the hard dirt ground, the twins placed their guns into their holsters and kneel as they begin to pray.

"Sir Graham, do all New Canaanites execute their foes?" Alicia asked, Graham looked at the Knight Princess.

"Only I, the New Canaanites are meant to be missionaries and shepard's to lead their flock but just because we preach the word of God doesn't mean we can not defend ourselves" He says, "No David had to defend his people from Goliath as Moses defend his people from Ramses"

Alicia bite her lip taking heed to Graham's wording.

**_Thorn_**

ED-E beeped nervously once the Mojave Warriors saw Kaguya's temple flying the banner of the Black Dogs. Cass gently patted ED-E, "It's okay ED-E, we fought Deathclaws, Powder Gangers, Vipers, Jackals and basically all of the Legion"

Boone looked around then spoke "Regardless these Black Dogs are more a threat and I'm starting to hate them more then I hate the Legion" Six removed his helmet.

"Let's try to keep a low profile for now, if it goes south kill them" He says.

The Warriors of the Mojave traveled down the road as they cut through a village. The village was filled with Black Dogs and their Monster allies.

The Mercs and Monsters drinked and celebrated. Six watched them with a narrow eyed stare, Cass simply popped her knuckles.

"Do we know what Kaguya looks like?" West asked, "Celestine told me about her so yes" Six replied.

Lily walked the Dogs cheer and shout, it reminded her when her and Courier cleared out an entire vault of Fiends.

Courier watched one of the Mercs in a drunken state then felt one of his companion's speak to him.

"Hey Six perhaps you can use your charm, little silver tongue" Cass says jokingly.

Six ignore Cass's antics and approached the drunk Mercenary. "Pardon me sir, I was wondrring if you know anything on a shrine maiden named Kaguya" He asked.

"Whaaza? yeah I know about hhher, who wants to know?" He says slurring his words. "I'm curious since I've heard of her abilities" Six says.

"N-No offense but why should I tell yeee anything?" The Merc spoke while narrowing his eyes.

**[Comfirmed Bachelor]**

"Well I thought a big muscular Merc such as yourself could tell me" He says, The Mercenary snickered.

"Well it seems someone a-actually appreciates my masculinity, I..d-don't know much but Oswald controls the Shrine caaausmmm Lord Volt placed him in charge" He says, Six nodded and handed the Merc another drink.

"Drink until you collaspe" He says and walks away, "I-I driiink to you strangerrr"

"Hey Six are you gay or something?" Cass says making Six become defensive; "I'm not gay!" He says.

West took advantage and snickered "No he just swings both ways or whatever walks on two legs" Six glared at West "The only I'll swing is my fucking rifle at your head" He hisses.

Boone rubbed his eyes underneath his sunglasses.

The Mojave Warriors quickly made their way up the steps while ED-E flew next to them.

Lily pushed the doors open as the Dogs and their Monster allies looked at the Nightkin in confusion when Courier Six placed his helmet on.

"It's the Cour-" The Dog shouted by Boone fired his rifle into his head shuting him down.

"Evening scumbags" Six says cocking his rifle, the Black Dogs rushed towards the Mojave Warriors as they begin to unload bullets, lasers and spears on the Mercs.

Six pulled his glove off and pulled up his sleeve as his arm begin to ignite allowing him to release a fireball at a group of the Mercs.

"I'm burning!!" One of them screamed before falling off of the railing.

West dashed thrusting his spear into a Merc's weakspot of his armor then twisted it forcing the Merc down allowing West to draw his machete and hack down at him.

"Watch out for the big one!" An Imp scream before being crushed by Lily's boot while she swung her blade decapitating two of the Mercenaries.

Cass fired her shotgun hitting an Orc in his stomach causing him to hold his spilling guts then his head exploded. ED-E fired his laser making one of the Mercs disintegrate.

Boone breathed in then fired his rifle hitting an Imp from fifty meters away.

Courier turned his head and was kicked in the stomach, "Tuh!" He fell and gaze at a smirking red demon, he seen this demons in Japanese mytholgy books Oni they call them.

The Oni smirked at Courier and begin to laugh, feeling the beast grabbed a hold of his armor and pulling him up.

"Six!" West yelled out.

Courier begin to rain punches and elbow strikes down on the beast's head. The Oni grunted and begin to lower Six; Six begin to kick the Oni in the face repeatly until the Oni's head became sandwiched between Six's legs.

Six grabbed the Oni's hips and used all his strength to pull the Oni up from the ground and slam it onto it's back.

Six's companions watch in complete shock, not finished Courier jumps up and slams his boots onto the Oni's chest then twisted his legs snapping the breast bones of the Oni.

"Whoa Six, I knew you were strong but that was insanely strong" Cass says with a faint blush. "Don't gawk now Cass" West says thrusting his spear into a Oni's throat.

Courier shook and drew a .45 and begin to fire into a charging towards him then he collaspe.

"Find Oswald!" Six shouted.

Boone stood still and provided sniper cover to prevent any of the Black Dogs from charging up the stairs to which they did.

Lily tore a door off as she the first to find Oswald, Oswald was balding man with some scars most likely from his life as a Mercenary.

Oswald had his hands tied and placed on his knees, "So your the big bad Courier Six huh? heheh" Six smiled behind his helmet "Sounds like you want to get stabbed" He says.

"Geh!" Oswald winced from the blade entering his side, "Y-Your a real son of a bitch you know huh?" "Where is Kaguya?"

"I don't fucking know, the bandage wearing motherfucker Shamuhaza has her" He says, Six kneeled down to him "Then where is his hideout?"

Oswald stared at the Courier.

"Not talking eh?" He says, "Want me to crack his jaw?" Cass offered then West came in.

"Nah let me whack him with his broom handle" West grinned, "Why a broom?" Six question.

"Do you know what it's like to be hit with a broom?" West says, "Pretty sure it wouldn't hurt as much"

The Mojave Warriors begin to argue what they should until Six said "Whatever I'm just gonna shot him in the leg" He says firing his revolver into Oswald's leg.

"Ahh!!" Oswald screamed, "Okay...Shamuhaza's hideout isn't far from here..." "Where is it Oswald?"

"I...don't fucking know goddamnit..." "Wrong answer" Six says using his knife to remove his finger.

"Uaawh! my fucking finger!...Cave! underneath the palace is fucking cave! a lab! Shamuhaza has her in a lab!" Oswald screamed, "Thanks Oswald" Six says then fired his revolver into his head ending Oswald's life.

The Mojave Warriors prepare go to the lower levels of the Shrine until a surviving Black Dog screamed.

"I-I'll fucking kill you!" then bullets ripped through his body then collaspe, a ghoul wearing a Vaquero outfit placed his revolver back into his hostler.

"Raul?" Six watched with shock, "Hey Boss I was wondering when I-" Raul stopped when Six hugged him.

"Whoa boss easy easy" Raul chuckled and patted his back. Six hugged Raul for good whole minute before releasing him.

"Good to see rest of our la pandilla" Raul smiled, Six and the others noticed a small group of maidens with Raul.

"Oh yeah Boss, everyone this is Umon Iyo, Asano Esumi, Eto Namiyo and Mori Raku" Raul smiled a bit "I rescused them a band of raiders or something called the Black Dogs, they asked of me to find their leader named Kaguya"

"It's good to see you Raul, we were actually about to look for her" Six says, Raul rejoined the Mojave Warriors.

The Mojave Warriors along with Maidens traveled down the temple, encountering some Black Dogs who were easily taken down since bullets beat swords.

"I hear something" West says approaching a passage which lead into a cave, Six tapped his helmet making his goggles actived while turning on his flashlight.

"Prepare for anything" Six says, West sniffed the air then shock his head. "Smell of sulfur, iron and...musk" clenching his throwing spear.

_"Closer come closer to your fate" _A voice calls out to them, the Mojave Warriors were stunned from the voice.

Suddenly darkness engulfed them then Six check his surrounding "Boone? Raul? Lily? Cass? West? ED-E?" He says spinning around and holding his rifle.

_"Come Courier Six" _The voice says, Six walked until he fell through a hole as he fell on a pile of bones.

"Motherfucker" He hisses in pain then rolls off the bones, Courier checked his pip boy but wasn't able to read the map but found text.

_'Life is full of mysteries, and Death is full answers' _

Six narrowed his eyes and walked, Six listened to sound of water dripping onto his helmet.

_'Please help me' _A female voice came to him, _'My name is Kaguya please free me' _Six followed the voice until he found a woman with black hair, amber colored eyes and she wore the same clothing as the Maidens Raul saved.

"Are you Kaguya?" He asked, she opened her eyes "I am, your the one from my dreams the red eyed knight from a foriegn land who stood above rivers of blood" She says.

Six bashed the shackles and held her hand, "Come with me Ms. Kaguya" He says and removed his jacket and places it on her.

Kaguya followed Six, she had dreams about Courier Six tho she assumed if they were only dreams.

_"Hahahaha so you found Kaguya, Courier Six who survived the wastes of the Mojave, countless battles...yes I've watched your world from beginning to the end, I've seen your bloodline Courier Six, your ancestor who came from Vault Thirteen and stopped an army of what you called Super Mutants...then his descendents one know as the chosen one who defeated a army know as the Enclave now you the last of your bloodline hahaha!!"_

"Shamuhaza" Kaguya whispers, Six pulled the stock of his rifle.

_"Do you ever think why you came here? or why the Romans came to Eostia? so I may test their survival, yes you and your allies are here as a mere test of mine"_ Shamuhaza says stepping from the darkness.

His form was different he was some inscet like beast, a mutated centipede. Six without any thought begin to fire his rifle at Shamuhaza.

The bullets ripped through his body, Shamuhaza hissed in pain then sprayed yellowish liquid from his mouth.

Six grabbed Kaguya to protect her, the yellowish liquid hit his arm and made his arm sizzle.

Six clenched his teeth in pain then drawing his .45 and unloaded a clip at Shamuhaza.

Shamuhaza roared and charged at Six who rolled out of the way and stuck his knife into Shamuhaza's leg. Six pulled his knife out and slashed his cheek open.

Suddenly Shamuhaza grabbed Six and slammed his back into the stone wall, due to Six's armor he was able to withstand the impact.

Kaguya was unable to use any of her spells due to long experiments and rape but she grabbed Six's knife and ran it into Shamuhaza's throat.

The beast roared allowing Six to remove his glove and release a fire blast into Shamuhaza's face.

Shamuhaza roared dropping Six who took his rifle and fired more rounds into his chest. Shamuhaza was forced to further into his lab.

Six sat up and held Kaguya's hand as they followed Shamuhaza. Courier handed Kaguya a .45 pistol "Squeeze don't pull" He says.

Kicking open the door as Six tackle Kaguya down as Shamuhaza tossed a table at them.

**_"DIIIIIEEE!!!"_** He screeched, Kaguya held the .45 pistol tightly with both hands and fired an entire clip into Shamuhaza.

Shamuhaza screeched in pain allowing Six to bash his rifle into his jawline and uppercutting the butt stock into Shamuhaza's chin.

Shamuhaza hissed and swipe at Courier knocking his helmet off. Six clenched his fists and begin to attack Shamuhaza's midsection.

The beast roared slammed his hands onto his back, Six collaspe. Shamuhaza laughed _"Easy and weak like all humans"_ Shamuhaza says grabbing Six and tossing him into a wall.

Six's head smashed the wall causing his head to boggle. Flashes of his memories came to him; His mother, father, brother, home.

_'Douglass' _His mother says then his brother.

Six pushed himself up but stumbled a bit, _"Still moving hmm Courier Six?"_ Shamuhaza laughed but felt bullets tear into his body.

Shamuhaza hit the wall while Six shouted while firing, "My name..is Douglass O'donald!" He shouts firing a round into Shamuhaza's chest.

The former warlock coughed in pain and stared at Courier, _"...your truly a beast among men...from the depth of hell"_

Six placed his boot against his chest and aim his rifle at Shamuhaza's head, "If I'm ever going to die then I'll take you sons of bitches with me" He says and fires a bullet into Shamuhaza's head ending the warlock's life.

"Douglass O'donald you truly are a man of action" Kaguya says, Six looked at her and said.

"Douglass O'donald died in Goodsprings, I'm Courier Six now" He says with a smirk, Kaguya simple giggled, after being tortured and raped she actually giggled .

Six held Kaguya's hand and lead her out of Shamuhaza's lab and finding his companions.

"Guys! your all okay!" Six says happy, "Don't know what happened we just got put in some dark room or something" Cass says.

Once the Mojave Warriors found Kaguya they stepped out of the cave and went back up the temple.

However they spot at the sight of Vertibirds landing with a E symbol covered in stars. The Enclave have arrived to Thorn but for what reason?

"Fan out!" One of the power armored Enclave soldiers said. The Enclave to kill any surviving Black Dog remnants in Shrine Palace, among them was Arcade.

Arcade was wearing a jet black uniform and a resistant, tan trenchcoat; With him was General Stormwall who was ordering the troops to kill any of the remaing Black Dogs.

"That's Arcade" Six whispers, the Mojave Warriors begin to hide as the Enclave troops begin to go through the temple.

Arcade walked through the temple and looked through scrolls and letters, "Thorn has similaries to Japanese and Chinese mythology" suddenly Arcade is snatched into the shadows.

"Shhh Arcade it's me Six" Six whispers, "Courier what the hell?" Arcade whispers.

"Why are you with the Enclave?" He asks, "I'm not I'm trying to escape from them" Arcade rebuked.

Arcade rejoined the Mojave Warriors as they begin to sneak out of the temple, once they got outside they quietly ran until they were found by General Stormwall.

"Tsk tsk Gannon trying to desert hm? however your court martial can be overturn if you kill them" He says, Arcade was beyond shock.

"But they are my friends" Arcade says, "Times are hard Gannon, they seen us so they need to die"

Arcade held his energy pistol and shook, "I-I can't..."

"Gannon! I am your superior officer due your duty or you will fired from your position" Stormwall shouts.

"You can't fire me...Because I quit!" He shouts and punches Stormwall in the face; Arcade along with Mojave Warriors ran as the Enclave soldiers and officers begin to open fire at them.

The Mojave Warriors return fire while retreating. A lone vertibird was sent after them, Six conjure a fireball bigger then his own hand as he tossed it hitting the Vertibird making it crash into a nearby mountain.

After running the Mojave Warriors sighed in relief, "Alright let's head back to Neo Roma" West says.

"Neo Roma?" Arcade as Six patted his shoulder, "I'll tell you on the way"

**_Meanwhile_**

Veronica held her knees sighing, behind her were some dead Black Dogs while her powerfist was bloodied.

"Six...I hope I can find him" Veronica sat on a rock and held her knees to her chest, "Man I'm out of breath" She says but continues to walk.

Veronica spotted a small band of soldiers, "Maybe they can help" She mutters to herself as she walked towards the band.


	23. Chapter 23, Veronica's Journey

**_c9Guest You quoted fucking H20 Delirious and Cartoonz from Red Dead Redemption 2 Online in chapter 9! - Holy crap I didn't think anyone would get that, yes I quoted it cause that shit was funny_**

**_Also Keyblade I saw your request sure I can do that_**

Veronica sighed, her powerfist bloodied again those armed men she saw they were just Black Dogs. Veronica looked behind and begin to continue her journey to look for Courier or at least anyone.

Brushing her hair back as she pats her scribe robes, Courier Six was always here for her. Six convinced Elder McNamara to lift the lockdown but McNamara still refused to allow outsiders join or even change their ideals.

Six convinced her to join the followers, even tho she abandon her original family she found a new family, Six and the others become her family. Six is like a big brother depite he being the youngest of their little family. Veronica smiled to herself "I miss them alot" She says to herself.

Pulling up her hoodie to block out the sun as she cracked her knuckles.

"I should seek shelter" She says.

Veronica saw a road and begin to travel down the road; Veronica begin to think back to the times when she and Six would travel together

**_Before Eostia Before Hoover Dam_**

Six brushed his thumb against his glasgow smile scars before turning his head "Veronica you done yet?" He asked.

Veronica whom was naked and bathing in the river which was surprising clear and safe "Almost Six!" She calls out. Six sighed and walked wanting to see what was taking her so long.

"Veronica we need...go..." He says slowly seeing Veronica slim body, her C cup breasts; Veronica turned red fast and covered her body as she shrieked.

Six turned around fast covering his eyes "Ah! I am very sorry! I-I" Six begin to stutter fast before walking fast. Veronica redressed and accompany Six, the two didn't speak until they reached Goodsprings.

"Uh Six?" Veronica tried to speak, Six nearly jumped spilling his drink when Veronica said his name.

"Veronica I already said it was accident" He says, Veronica shook her head "No no it's fine I should of told you I was bathing"

Six pulled his helmet on and said nothing for a whole minute "Your beautiful Veronica" He says, Veronica looked at her drink and smiled "Thanks Six" She says.

At night, Veronica rolled in her sheets then woke up. Six's pipboy clock read two- thirty am, Six had his arm hang from his bed while he slept.

Veronica couldn't sleep since she still remembers what happened after she left the Happy Hills Bunker. The Paladins appearing to kill her and Six then killing some of the Followers forcing her and Six to kill them in self defense.

Stepping out of her bed as Veroncia begin to gently pat Six on his cheek.

"Wha...? Veronica?" He says, Veroncia hung her head down "Sorry Six but I had dreams about the Brotherhood again"

"We can head back if yo-" "No! I mean no I can't Six...I have to move on but I hope one day to see them again"

Six clicked his tongue "Veronica remember your not alone, I'll be your family if needed" He says, Veronica's heart fluttered then she hugged Six as he returned the hug.

"Thank you Six" Veronica says tears leaking down her cheeks, Six remained quiet stroking her hair.

"Try to sleep okay?" Six says, Veronica tapped her fingers "If I may sleep next to you?"

Six scooted to the side allowing Veronica to lay next to him as she faces him. Veronica touched one of his scars while Six allowed her, "Disgusting isn't it?" He says.

"No your beautiful in your own way Six" Veronica says smiling.

Courier Six rolled his eyes then closed them.

"Goodnight Veronica" "Goodnight Six"

Durning the morning Veronica and Six continue their travels which they encountered caravans, wanders, and nice people.

Usually they run into enemies like Powder Gangers and Legion.

Six fires his rifle hitting a Legionnaire into the throat while Veronica bashed her powerfist into a Centurion's head.

"Fucking Legion" Six hisses, Veronica huffed a bit "We kicked their asses" She says smirking.

The pair noticed they were both bloodied and they both need a bath.

Veroncia and Six came across a lake, "Seems clean and the radionation is negative" Six says checking his pipboy.

Veronica was the first to remove her clothing surprising Six, "Hmm? you already saw me naked plus we need to get clean" She says.

Six removed his helmet then shook his head "R-Right" He says then removed his clothing while his face burned. Veronica noted Six had some bodly scars and some muscles.

"Alright let's get this blood off" He says.

**_Back to Eostia_**

Veronica awoken from her sleep her face burning hot, splashing some water on her face to cool off. Veronica sat up and dusted herself off and exited her makeshift shelter.

Pulling her hoodie up Veronica watched the clouds for a minute before continuing her travel, suddenly Veronica heard the sound of grunting and something swing like a sword or blunt.

Veronica run to the noise finding Alicia battle some Orges, Veronica didn't know Alicia but she knows she needs to help her.

Running towards the Orges, Veronica slammed her fist into one of their heads killing it on impact with her powerfist. Alicia was surprised but focused on her battle stabbing a Orge in the throat.

"Duck!" Veronica shouted which Alicia did allowing Veronica to uppercut an Orge into the stomach forcing it to hunch in pain as Veronica slammed her powerfist into it's temple causing it's head to cave inwards.

"Thank you for the assistance" Alicia says sheathing her blade, "I am Alicia Artucus Princess Knight of Iris, ally of the Neo Roman Empire member of the Seven Shields"

"Veronica Santangelo, former member of the Brotherhood of Steel, member of the Followers of the Apocalypse and ally to Courier Six" She says.

"Your one of Sir Six's companions?" Alicia questions, "I am why?" She asked.

"Well if you could following me, we are near New Rome" Alicia gestured her hand, Veronica barely knew Alicia but she seemed nice and she wasn't like them Black Dogs she met.

Veronica followed Alicia to Neo Roma, "Sooo is Six here?" She asked "Yes and no he'll return I assure you Lady Santagelo" Alicia replied.

"Veronica will do just find" She smiles.


	24. Chapter 24, Long Road to Rome

**_Perseus12: Oh, boy I bet Veronica will become part of Six's harem which I'll wait to see/imagine that. - Well yes I want to add her to the harem but I want to give her a different lemon part_**

* * *

**_New Rome_**

Celestine sighed gently then moaned softly, "Your carrying alot of tension in your back Lady Lucross" One of the servants said pressing down on her back.

Celestine blushed a faint shade of pink "I guess I am..." She says 'Sir Six...' Celestine bite her lip hard at his name. Olga giggled slightly as she smirked allowing the servants to wash her hair.

"My dear Celestine a cute little crush on the Courier?" She says, Celestine blushed a dark shade of red before burying her face into the pillow.

Prim watched the servant massage her feet, Neo Roma was like a paradise, the culture amazed her how a culture from another world entered theirs. "The people of Neo Roma are fascinating and kind people"

"Indeed little Prim" Celestine smiled then gasp feeling the masseuse pour oil onto her back then pressing their thumbs into her lower back.

Celestine bite her lip then sighed gently.

**_Mountain Passage of Thorn_**

Six checked his pipboy "I can't get a signal" He says. Arcade rubbed his temples "Wait..the Legion is now the Roman Empire and Caesar has an illegitimate son who took the Legion over?"

West looked at Arcade "Yep" Boone looked around "It seems we're clear" He says gruff like, Kaguya sighed "Thank you all for rescusing me"

"Of course Lady Kaguya, we're the warriors of the Mojave!" West smirks, Cass laughed hard.

"Warriors of the Mojave?" She says, "Well we are warriors we fight for reasons, we're all from the Mojave" West replied.

The Mojave Warriors nodded and continue to travel. Eventually Cass stopped and held her ankle in pain "Sonvabitch!" She says.

"Cass what's wrong?" Arcade asked.

"I- I don't know my foot hurts like hell" She says cringing, Boone removed her boot while Lily held her shoulders.

Arcade checked Cass's condition, "Her foot tendon is torn, it's not serious but she can't move properly"

"I'll carry her" Six says, Cass placed her legs over his shoulders as he held them and stood up.

'Hmm Cass's thighs are..focus Six gawk about a woman's thighs later' He says internally. Lily handed a canteen to Boone "Have some water dearie"

Boone smiled "Thanks Lily" he says drinking some water. Arcade thought back to the Enclave, the fact they're here in Eostia with a massive army, their technology and weapons can rival any faction even NCR-B.O.S combined.

Cass blushed faintly then smirk as Six carried her, "Enjoying yourself Six?"

"Actually I am" He smirked behind his helmet. ED-E beeped like usual and so Six replied to his robot "Not long to we hit Rome ED-E"

West twirled his spear around while Kaguya was behind him with ED-E and Boone.

"These passages are secret, bringing me here will help us reach this New Rome" Kaguya says, Arcade adjusted his glasses.

"This land is so similar to ours before the nuclear holocaust" He says to which the Mojave Warriors agreed.

After walking for awhile, the Mojave Warriors stop at a lake to rest up. "Ouch" Cass lets out as she removed her boot while Arcade wraps it up.

Six removed his helmet and dunk his head into the water, Raul chuckled a bit "Don't drown boss"

Lily sat down fanning herself with her sunhat.

While the Mojave Warriors were relaxing, someone was watching them with binoculars whom is a Fiend.

"Warn the boss" One Fiend tells the other who nods and runs.

**_Somewhere in Thorn_**

A horde of Fiends sharpen their blades and loaded their guns, the messenger enter a tent where the leader wearing a deer skull mask.

"The Courier has the Shrine Maiden" The leader opened one eye behind his mask.

"Is that so?" He says sound as if he's Six's age, "Send a message to Volt, he'a going to have a ball about this"

**_Back to the Mojave Warriors_**

Cass tried her best not to put pressure on her foot, Arcade massage her foot. Six checked on their ammo while Boone scouted the area in case of any ambush points or scouts.

The Maidens looked at Six as he looked at them, "Raul saved all of you?" He asked which they nodded and Six chuckled.

"Raul is a good man"

West sniffed the air catching a whiff of gunpowder "I smell gunpowder either some is making bullets or shot some rounds"

"Inhuman scenes?" Arcade asked, West stared at doctor "I was raised feral by the Legion so yes super scent"

This time West carried Cass as the Mojave Warriors begin to travel the road and left Thorn behind them, it's now under Enclave rule but they will liberate it once more.

**_Enclave Occupy Thorn_**

General Stormwall order some troops to rounding up the suriving Black Dogs and line them up.

"Hmm...These structures are similar to Asian culture either Chinese, Japanese or even Korean...but they could be any Asian culture" He says then one of the Enclave Officer's saluted him.

"Sir we lost a vertibird and they got away" General Stormwall slammed his gloved fist into the wall breaking it, "Thank you" He says then lights a cigar and smokes to ease his anger.

"Nice work Gannon...you offically made my shit list" He says clenching his left gloved fist.

**_New Rome_**

The people of New Rome cheered as the Legates have arrived to Rome, peddles showered them while the Legates lead their soldiers to the main palace.

"Mightly Caesar" Málleus says removing his helmet "We have answer your call, who do wish to be destroyed"

Memor grinned slighty, "Or even assassinated" Augustus raised his hand as his Legates went silent.

"Tonight I will address you all" He says suddenly one of his frumentarii whispered in his ear.

"Notify the Shields of their return"

The frumentarii ran up the steps and stepped into the room where all of the Shields inculding Grace, Anna and Veronica.

"My ladies, the Courier and his companions have returned with Lady Kaguya"

Surprise and hope filled the shields, then Veronica ran out of the room surprising them.

Veronica huffed as she ran until she saw the rest of the gang, tears filled her eyes then she smiled.

"Guys!" She shouted then hugged Six, "Veronica!" Six replied hugging her back while the Mojave Warriors join the hug.

**_At night_**

Six stand with the Shields, they wore dresses which were styled in Roman culture, Six noted they look beautiful as if he was in heaven.

Augustus stood above the balcony and called out, his voice echo through New Rome, his wife smiled at him and he smiled at her before speaking.

"My fellow Romans, our alliance with the Seven Shields has flourished thanks to the Warriors of the Mojave, Today we will show these Black Dogs what a true legion is! Volt may declare his Empire but we are a real Empire! Many lives sacrificed to build our civiliaztion, We are a Legion! We are an Empire! We are Roman!"

The people of New Rome cheered and shouted as Augustus continued "Volt can build his forces and use whatever he has against us! we will not surrender nor be beaten! Roma will never fall! history will be made not just in Roma history but Eostian history! our children and grandchild will learn of our stories, Roma Invicta!"

"Roma Invicta! Roma Invicta! Roma Invicta!"

Celestine bite her lip as she looked Courier, Celestine slowly held his hand to which he held her's.

"Volt...better prepare for war" Six says narrowing his eyes.

**_Apologizes this wasn't as action pack I had writer's block and couldn't think anyway we have seen the Fiends and Enclave, the fate of Eostia hangs in the balance, Veronica has reunited with her Family and where the hell is Ulysses?!_**

**_Anyway it's been awhile since we had a lemon so go ahead and pick guys anyway all of you stay tune and safe_**


	25. Chapter 25, Four Horsemen

**_Ken, Now under Black Dog Rule_**

The Black Dogs ditched their usual mercenary attire for more formal clothing and weapons. The Black Dog Mercenary Band became the main backbone of the Sex Empire, many beasts such as Orc, Demon, Minotaur and other creatures were made into members of the Black Dog Army.

Their banner flew high as they drinked and cheered for the formation of their new empire, Volt smiled to himself.

"Lord Volt, Nocturne has arrived" One of the Black Dog Knights said bowing his head.

Volt snapped his fingers quickly "Send him in"

Outside of the throne room was the leader of the Fiends Nocturne waited, his skin was much paler as he wore leather armor which had some metallic plating with the symbol of the bull painted on shoulder guard.

Nocturne placed his Fiend's deer mask back on when the Guard entered the hallway and gestured him to follow.

Volt held his mug and drinked watching Nocturne enter his throne room, "Nocturne what news do you bring me?" He says.

"The Courier has gotten his hands on Kaguya" He says, his wording made Volt spit his drink out.

"What?! how?! Shamuhaza should of-" Volt shouted until Nocturne cut him off "Is dead, the warlock is dead; You underestimate the Courier, he's deadlier then you think Volt...the Legion of old couldn't kill what made you think Shamuhaza had a choice?" He says sarcastically.

Anyone who insult Volt was punished usually by torture but Volt knew Nocturne was right.

Suddenly a small laugh echoed the room as a man wearing Legion armor and a dog pelt on his head.

"Vulpes..." Nocturne says in a cold tone, Vulpes Inculta chuckled a bit "Nocturne my old friend good to see you once more"

"I thought you died durning the Legion Civil War" Nocturne says, Vulpes tutted a for minute.

"More like I escaped with a couple of followers, Octavius or should I say Augustus was quite ruthless, my Legion now branded the Sons of Romulus, I've allied with Volt after stumbling into Eostia since Kin used a spell to bring me here"

Kin adjusted his glasses before smirking "No thanks are need Vulpes"

Nocturne looked at Volt, "As you know Courier and the Shields are protected by the Neo Roman Empire lead by Augustus Caesar, this new Legion is far more advance and formidable, however my spies have found another ally to our alliance"

"Who?" Volt asked.

"The Enclave" Nocturne smirked.

**_New Rome_**

Two recruits grappled with each other until one was flipped onto his back hitting the sand. Grunting until one of the recruits screamed in pain after being bitten by the other.

West sat down folding his arms "Do not focus on the pain! focus on your will to fight!" He shouted as one of the recruits headbutted the other.

Alicia rubbed her chin, "Hmm serving as Centurions won't do but perhaps as Frumentarii" She says, West nodded gently.

"Yeah Frumentarii would be better for them" West says.

Grace and Anna watched in amazement, Arcade created a small robot from wood, energy cells and some iron.

"Wow Sir Gannon your amazing" Grace says, Arcade chuckled a bit "No no I'm nothing special, just simply intelligent and have some skills in craftsmanship"

Raul chuckled "Still amazing Ninõ"

Cass tipped her hat over her eyes while she drinked her whiskey "Where the fuck did Six go? haven't seem him all morning"

"He and the rangers went for a scouting request from Caesar" Celestine says, Cass sighed heavily.

"He better not get himself killed..." She says, Veronica laughed a bit.

"Cass relax it's Six we're talking about" Veronica snickered a bit, ED-E beeped shyly while gazing at another Eye-Bot whom was painted white with red highlights and a cross on it's side.

Boone cleaned his rifle and chuckled looking ED-E "Seems our little robot got a crush on another Eye-Bot" ED-E begin to nudge Boone while beeping loudly as if he's trying to tell Boone to 'Shut up'

Lily played with the children of Neo Roma

**_Plains of Eostia_**

One of the rangers fired his/her M1 Garand rifle hitting a Orc into the head while another ranger fired their shotgun destroying the Dog Knight's chest.

Lizzie spun her chaingun and begin to spray bullets at the enemy forces, bundles of Knights and Beasts collasped.

"Hahaha! get some!" She taunted, "Boss on your left!" An Eostian Ranger tossed their knife into a charging Orc, the blade dugged into it's throat causing to choke on it's own blood before collasping.

"Good job Rangers, Hoorah" Six smiled behind his helmet.

"Hoorah!" They replied.

One of the Rangers removed his helmet and itched his scruff "Hey boss, why can't we just take the fight to Volt's doorstep already?"

"Rylle, Volt outnumbers us and bullets don't win everything play it smart" Six says shouldering his rifle. Suddenly a female Ranger wielding a China Lake ran over to Courier; "Boss! We got a horde of Orges coming from the Scarlet Passage"

"Thank you Aeleen, Clem!" He shouted as a Ranger removed his helmet, his hair reddish and his face had freckles.

"Sir!" He saluted, Six looked at him "You and Aeleen go to Scarlet Passage and place some explosives on the enterance while Johan and Frik provide sniper fire, I do not want those orges getting through the passage"

Four of the Eostian Rangers broke up into two man teamed and marched for Scarlet Passage.

**_Scarlet Passage_**

The Orges snorted and some spat on the ground "Damn this heat!" One of them cursed, "That human Volt better hold his end of the deal..." Another muttered.

.

.

.

.

Aeleen looked at Clem giving him a thumbs up, Clem nodded and clenched the remote and hit the button. The C4 went off surprising the Orges, they ran for cover however some were crushed by the falling rocks and few died from the shock of the explosion.

Johan and Frik stood on top of the passage and fired their rifles. Johan had a keen eagle eye yet he prefer rifle, so he picked off a few of the Orges with his Brush gun while Frik used her Anti Material Rifle.

The Orges scattered but it allowed Lizzie spray bullets from her gatling gun. Once the Orges were no longer a threat the shooting died down.

"Well done everyone, let's head back to Neo Roma" Six says to his Rangers.

**_New Rome_**

Six placed his helmet on his drawer and rotated his shoulder; The feeling of it popping caused him pain but also relief.

Celestine bite her lip watching Six, Courier looked at the Goddes Reborn and smirked at her.

**[Lady Killer]**

"You seem to have eyes on me Celestine..am I that handsome?" He says, Celestine blush hard, her cheeks flushed with embarrasement.

"Sir Six..." She says then Courier held her cheek to which she lean against his hand.

"Oh my~ hope I'm not disturbing you two" The pair looked as Olga smirked.

Celestine turned more reddier while Six folded his arms, Olga giggled "Never thought dear Celestine would fall for a simply Courier...but a fairly handsome one~ Maybe I can show how tender a Dark Elf can be~" Olga batted her eyes at Courier.

**[Lady Killer Once More]**

"I should warn you..I tend to be very rough yet passionate person" He says, Olga traced her fingers against his chest.

"Mmm~ I think I already like you already, not bad for a mere human~" She says flirting "Olga!" Celestine says.

Olga giggled a bit.

Meanwhile Ulysses held the stone he used to speak to Volt then be smashed it when his Flag pole.

"Empires are built eventually fall apart sometimes from time, foreign powers or even from within" Ulysses turned around and walked back to the Palace.

"I was already given a chance by the Courier...I will not betray him" He says.

**_Somewhere in Roman territory_**

One of the Roman guards looked through his binoculars, it was very quiet until the sight of a vertibird flew towards the outpost. Suddenly a swarm of Vertibirds flew towards them as he shouted "Attack! We're under attack!"

The Romans rushed grabbing their weapons until the Vertibirds unleashed hails of bullets and rockets at the outpost.

Once the Vertibirds landed, the Enclave soldiers open fire at the surviving Romans.

"Fan out! move move!" One of them shouted.

The Centurion was brought before the squad leader, " You realize this is a declaration of war!" He says gritting his teeth, the Leader said nothing but simply executed the Centurion.

**_Black Dog Ken_**

General Stormwall sat down staring at Vulpes, Volt and Nocturne; "You better have a reason why I'm...fucking here..."

"General Stormwall I am Vulpes Inculta I wish to invite you our alliance" Vulpes smiles but Stormwall raised an eyebrow.

"Alliance?" He questioned as Vulpes nodded.

"Yes, help us and you can form a new America, you see with our combine forces...Your technology and armies, Volt's tactics, Nocturne's numbers and my spies we can be a unstoppable force" Vulpes chuckled.

"Gentlemen..today we are known as The Four Horsemen" Vulpes removed his goggles smirking.

**_An Enclave Black Dog Alliance is bad but now with Fiends and Vulpes Inculta; This has made things from bad to horrible._**

**_The Legion - Shield Alliance must prepare for this onslaught._**

**_Next Chapter we'll have a lemon plus war had begun._**


	26. Chapter 26, Cold Cold Heart

**_ThousandSonSorcere - _****_do understand so allow me to rephrase it, what Six meant is you never hit a woman, he knows in the wastlands anything can kill you, he's no stranger to women trying to kill him, he refers to women trying to kill him as either bitches or just simply insane, heh it was the heat of moment of seeing Gwenyir getting striked that set him off_**

* * *

**_Battle of Vetera_**

A small group of Frumentarii spied on the band of Black Dog Knights and few fiends, "It seems the Courier's infomation was true Appius, Fiends among the Black Dogs"

Appius pulled her wolf pelt over her head as she shudder, "We must deliver this to our Centurion" the two Frumentarii quietly dashed back to their Centurion.

Meanwhile at the camp the Kuroinus and Fiends armed themselves with swords, spears and guns. One of the Orcs of the Kuroinu listen to the sound of horses galloping.

Suddenly the Orc's head flinged backwards with blood gushing from his head wound, armed Romans on horses using firearms stormed the camp and rained bullets upon the Kuroinus and Fiends.

One of the Fiends ran for his flammer only to be impaled by a spear by a Roman soldier. The Centurion fired his lever action shotgun hitting a Kuroinu and Fiend, one in the head and the other in the chest.

The Fiends tried to return fire but the Romans on horseback were able to distrupt their aim.

Once the shooting has ceased, the Romans searched the camp for any form of information on the Black Dogs or Fiends however what they found surprised them.

Inside of a chest was the flag of pre war America but with the letter E surrounded by stars.

"What is this?" One of the Romans spoke, "Enclave...an old faction long destroyed or so we believed" another Roman replied.

"Caesar must know of this" The Centurion said.

**_New Rome_**

Veronica watched Lizzie remove her T-51 power armor helmet as she commanded the Eostian Rangers, Lizzie turned her head seeing Veronica as she smirked at her.

Veronica begin to blush very hard that she pulled her hoodie down to cover her face.

West took a swig of Roman Wine, "You should tell her you like her Veronica" Veronica stared at West with widen eyes before speaking.

"I-I can't!...what if she...doesn't like girls..." She says lowering her head down, West took another swig "Veronica she looked at you and smirked, that's saying she likes you; You'll never know if you don't tell her"

Veronica bite her lip, West was right..."Wait, I haven't seen Six in a while" "Eh, he and Cass along with Boone went to take care a small hive of Cazadores that's been dwelling underneath Neo Roma"

**_Beneath New Rome_**

Six fired his rifle hitting a Cazadore while Cass unloaded her shotgun into a small group of them. "Cazadores...I hate Cazadores more then I hate Deathclaws"

Boone took a breath then fired hitting a Cazadore from fifty meters away, "Hmm Shamuhaza did rip open a portal to the Mojave taking whatever he wants, so we shouldn't be surprise to see Cazadores..hell it could be worse we could of ran into rabid Super Mutants or even Radscorpions hell even a Bloatfly"

Cass shudder in disgust at the thought of a Bloatfly, "Ugh...I think I rather tangle with a centuar then those fucking nasty ass bugs"

Six drew his revolver and fired at a small Cazadore, once the group approached the small hive, Six pulled his glove off and cast out fire to the hive destroying it.

"Let's get out of here" He says as the others stepped out of the sewers. The Flamer Romans nodded at the Mojave Warriors and went inside to handle the rest of the infestation.

**_Above New Rome_**

Alicia looked at map with the other Legates, "I'll take the lupus legione XII" Alicia said then moved her finger across the map "We can set up an ambush..as much as I despise these tactics, the Black Dogs don't play fair" Alicia clenched her fist in anger.

Málleus placed his helmet on the table and iched his scars "My legion shall accompany you Lady Alicia, if there is any beasts or Greenskins then my Legion shall make quick work of them"

Claudia eyes the map looking at the territory that separates the Neo Roman Empire and the other Seven Shield Fortresses.

"Sir Caesar manage to claim all of this land is very impressive" She says, Memor chuckled "Of course Lady Leviathan, he is a tactiful ruler unlike the Legion of old who believed in superior numbers and fear, most of this was through diplomacy which I am in charge of"

Lupus took a drink, "The Senate will no doubt back up the Caesar's declaration of war" He spoke quickly rubbing his chin "Tho..My legion can distrupt any holds out with hit and run tactics"

Suddenly the door burst open, the Praetorian guards ready their ballistic fists for the intruder. However it was only Luu Luu, the guards went at ease, everyone relaxed expect Lupus whom held his chest from shock.

"Hiii!" Luu Luu grinned wildly, "Lady Luu Luu the door wasn't locked" One of the Praetorian guards told her.

"Oh oops...hehehe sorry about that" She said smiling sheepishly, "I see everyone is planning something"

Ignis eyed the map then whisper into the ear of Centurion, "My Legate is thinking using scorched earth policy, it may damage parts of Eostia but it will render the Dogs without food and water"

Memor sipped his wine "Yes but it may affect the people under their occupation...besides I have spies within Volt's inner circle"

"Sir Memor, your spies how many do you have within the Black Dogs?" Alicia said curiously. "Well my lady, I have a small amount of them enough to collect information on them such as their movements and size, Volt is mustering troops to rival our beloved imperium, there are other factions whom show no loyality to Caesar"

The Three Shields and Legates resumed their planning.

**_Main Halls_**

"Enclave? here in Eostia?" Augustus questioned his Centurion who nodded "Not just that but Fiends have ally with Volt"

Augustus rubbed his chin "Hmm..troubling an alliance between these three will be troubling indeed; an alliance of Black Dogs, Fiends and Enclave...no have our mages produce more weapons especially armor piercing rounds if we wish to fight the Enclave"

The Centurion nodded his head and saluted "Vale Caesar" He says walking away.

Augustus sighed then felt his wife place her hands onto his shoulders "Iriseval my love"

"Octavius my love try to relax" She tells him, Augustus "Of course omnia mea" He smiled at her.

Iriseval held Augustus leading him to their bedchambers while the Guards make sure no one disturb their private time.

**_Meanwhile_**

Grace walked with Six as he carried his helmet underneath his arm. She smiled at him to which he looked away scratching his cheek. Six wasn't a virgin but he was very shy when it came to women who don't try to kill him, and Eostia is filled with beautiful women of all kind.

"Your seen as a man of Valor Sir Six" Grace smiled at him, Six nodded.

"Guess no matter what I do I'm seen as a good person" He replied.

Grace giggled a bit thus making Courier place his helmet on to hide his blush, Courier hung his head low it's been a while since he was this shy.

Courier and Grace stood by a fountain, it's carvings were amazing the shapes of Owls and Wolves made from marble.

"Wow it's beautiful" Grace says amazed, Six folded his arms "Yeah it's actually amazing"

Soon Courier lead Grace back to the palace and as a sign of thank you, Grace kissed his cheek.

Courier jumped a bit as Grace giggled, "Your a sweet man Sir Six"

Courier Six fixed his helmet and explored New Rome, Courier had many friends and companions...Courier looked down it would pain him greater if he was to lose them.

Suddenly Six tripped over something; "What the hell?" He says looking behind him noticing he tripped over a child's toy.

"Sorry Mister..." A Elven child looked down, Six handed the toy to the child and said "It's fine but be careful someone could of gotten hurt"

After giving the child a small pat on the head Courier continue his walk.

Courier noticed Veronica who was talking to Lizzie, Six smiled to himself and so he approached them.

"Oh Boss" Lizzie saluted, "Six!" Veronica smiled.

"Heh you got a girlfriend Veronica?" He teased, Veronica raised her powerfist as Six backed up "Easy easy.."

Lizzie snickered kissing Veronica's cheek making her blush, "I'll talk to you again soon Veronica" She smiles.

Veronica looked at Lizzie dreamy while she waves goodbye to her.

Courier laughed a bit holding the wall while Veronica scolded him for embarrassing her; "Easy I was only checking besides I'm glad to have our group together...awkward hug?" He offered.

Veronica smiled, "Awkward hug"

The pair hugged each other tightly, Veronica noted how strong Six was and his muscles were impressive, Six had a feeling Veronica was soft and squishy.

"Your very short" He says, Veronica shot up glaring daggers at him. She knew he was smirking behind his mask.

She growled at him but Six held her into another tight hug which Veronica accepted.

"You and Lizzie seem cute together, a very adorable couple Veronica" He says pulling her hoodie down and running his fingers through her hair.

Veronica was shy when it came to her hair but Six was one of the people she trusted, "I know you prefer women Veronica but I want to show you how much pleasure a man can give" He whispers to her.

She looked up to him, "Six?"

**_Somewhere Private and Isolated_**

Veronica bite her lip as her breath became hot and heavy, "Nggh~" She let out, her leg lay over Six's shoulder while his gloves fingers open her sweetness and he took the opportunity to taste.

Six's tongue slowly dragged up to her clit making Veronica shudder so much she grabbed Six's head.

"Six I-I'm gonna.." Before she could finish her sentence, Veronica had a orgasm making her cover her mouth tightly and her legs tighten.

Veronica huffed with her face becoming red, Six stood up looked at Veronica and kissed her. Veronica wrapped her arms around Six kissing him in return, Six was the first and only man to kiss her and Veronica enjoyed it.

Their tongues rubbed and danced with each other then Veronica let out sharp gasp feeling Six's tip push against her.

"Be gentle..." She tells him, Courier nodded and held Veronica's thighs as he pressed her back against the stone wall before thrusting into her.

Veronica gasped out hard, Six brushed his thumb against her cheek then he begin to move his hips. Veronica held Six's shoulder tightly, Six was right she would find pleasure in a man as well.

Six twitched a bit while his hips moved with Veronica's, both of them felt more pressure build up into them; Six lightly kissed Veronica's ear.

"Six~" "Veronica~" They moaned for each other.

"Ah!~" Veronica moaned out just as Six hitted her sweet spot, Six bite his lip harder muttering.

"Better pull out..." However Six found it hard to pull back then he realized Veronica leg locked his waist.

"Tsh!~" Six grunted as he released his semen into Veronica, Veronica hugged Six tightly panting heavily.

The two took a minute to catch their breaths before looking at each other then kiss once more.

Six and Veronica redress, Veronica held a hard blush then smiled at Six who scratched his cheek and placed his helmet on.

"Come on let's go Veronica"

**_Salinae, Neo Roman Empire_**

Alicia watched the town as smoke came from it, "What the hell happened here...?" She says before riding down to the village on her horse and accompanying her was Prim and a few Romans.

The town was in rubble, fresh bodies piled the streets, windows were smashed and survivors were on crosses.

"These...these people were crucified?" Alicia says in shock stepping off of her horse, one of the Roman helped Prim off of her horse.

"Crucifixion is a Roman punishment, but no Roman forces were here" The Centurion spoke out. Prim looked at the people on the crosses, it breaks her heart to see them in such a state.

"Are we able to release them?" She says, The Centurion held his head down "We can not...if we remove them their wounds will be grave"

"Legionnaires put them out of their misery..." He orders.

The Romans fired their weapons into the crucified people to end their pain, Alicia clenched her fist tightly; Whoever did this will pay and Alicia will make sure of it.

Prim allowed her tears to fall down then she noticed someone watching them then disappearing.

"W-Wait!" Prim called out then followed, "Prim!" Alicia followed her cousin as the Legionnaires accompany.

Suddenly Prim screamed, fear arosed in Alicia as she dashed then she saw a small band of Legionnaires except they wore pelts of wolves.

One of them held Prim tighly as a hostage, Alicia drew her sword "What is the meaning of this? why did you kill these people? they are citizens of New Rome...Answer!"

The Centurion froze in fear, "L-Lady Alicia"

Vulpes Inculta walked down the steps from the town's hall and smiled...a very disturbing smile "Don't worry I won't have you lashed to a cross like these profligates" Vulpes chuckled "It is useful you happen by, I want you teach the false Caesar the lessons that was taught her"

Alicia gritted her teeth, "Who are you?!" She shouted, "I am Vulpes Inculta leader of the Sons of Romulus, ally to the Fiends, Enclave, Black Dogs...I am the founder of our alliance the Four Horsemen" He grinned.

Alicia felt sick to her stomach, this was Vulpes Inculta one of the most infamous members of Caesar's Legion, Six has spoke of Vulpes as well as Augustus.

"Release Prim at once!" Alicia order, Vulpes snapped his fingers making one of the Wolfmen release Prim.

Prim ran to Alicia, hugging her cousing tightly, Alicia held Prim but countine to point her sword at Vulpes.

Vulpes chuckled, "My spies in Rome will be the first downfall of the Alliance Alicia Artucus" Vulpes and his followers left the town.

Alicia was in shock, Vulpes knows her name but he also has spies in Neo Roma. Alicia held Prim tightly and whisper into her ear "It's okay Prim, everything is okay"

Alicia, Prim and the Romans rode for Neo Roma. However they were being watched, a Enclave offficer watched through binoculars then turning his head to the groups of Enclave, Fiends and Black Dogs.

"Get on the Vertibirds, today Rome falls" The Enclave soldiers boarded the Vertibirds with their Fiend and Black Dog allies towards Neo Roma.

**_Vulpes Inculta has order a genocide on a town like he did in Nipton, now Enclave lead assault on Neo Roma is underway._**


	27. Chapter 27, Rome is falling

Six held his rifle on his lap as he crafted a Medicine Wheel, placing it onto the butt stock and added two bird feathers attached to the Medicine Wheel.

"That looks amazing Sir Six" Prim smiled, Six chuckled "Thanks, my mother was tribal while my dad wasn't, she taught me how to craft, make medicine and how to speak our native language"

"Tribal?..heh didn't know that Six" Cass smirked drinking her whiskey. Six scratched his head, "My mom came from a all female tribe, they were less known but very dangerous women. In their society only women are in control and when a woman gives birth to a male, well they raise that child until they deem him worthy of surviving on their own" He says.

"Did you live among them?" Prim asked with such curiousity, "No I didn't, when my dad met my mom...uhh he already put a baby in her...my older brother then me, my dad was Desert Ranger so he married her and started a family, soon he disappeared and the rest...well the rest is history"

Celestine bite her lip gently, Courier's life is saddening but he doesn't seem troubled by it, "Sir Six if you may please kneel" She says.

Courier was confused but he kneeled, Celestine looked down at him then spoke in a soft tone "Courier Six of the Mojave, for showing courage, chivalry and honor among the Seven Shields and for standing against tyranny I the Goddess Reborn Celestine Lucross hereby dub you a Knight of the Seven Shields, please rise Sir Knight"

Six stood up and bowed his head gently, "I am honor to help you Celestine Lucross"

**_Meanwhile_**

"Hey..Carth?" a Roman looked at his Elven friend, "Yeah?" Carth replied. "Do you see that?" He says pointing off in the distance.

Carth took out some binoculars and looked through them, "Hmmm...Vertibirds...wait Vertibirds? We don't have those...do we?" "N- No we don't"

"Sound the alarm!" Carth shouted, soon a horn was blown as it's sound echoed through Neo Roman. Groups of Romans ran to the walls armed with missle launchers and fatmen, "We have Vertibirds! wait...Black Dogs! we have Black Dogs...Fiends? and w-who are those guys?"

The Centurion took the binoculars and watched as Enclave soldiers landed and rushed towards the main gate.

/Just a quick note, not all of the Enclave are wearing Power Armor, some are wearing Combat Integrated Releabable Armor System or C.I.R.A.S, this fanart from artist Dywa anyway let's continue/

"Enclave..." The Centurion said with disbelief, some of the Enclave wore power armor while rest wore helmets with the Enclave symbol on the side, goggles, gas mask, shoulder armor, gloves, elbow protection, bracer, knee pads, skirt and a hydration container contacting tubes to their gas mask.

"Nunc ignis!" The Centurion shouted, the Romans fired their missles at the Vertibirds and Fatman at the foot soldiers.

Three Vertibirds crashed into the ground sometime crashing into the enemy forces, Black Dog Knights placed their ladders onto the walls and climbed up. Some of the ladders were pushed off causing the Dogs to fall to their demise however others got to the ledge and engaged close combat with the Romans.

However the Romans were able to rid the Black Dog Knights from the wall however the assault continued. Augustus came to the wall with Legate Málleus, "My Caesar! we have Enclave leading a battalion of Black Dogs and Fiends...we are outnumbered" The Centurion spoke with fear in his voice.

"It doesn't matter on numbers my friend" Augustus says picking up a missle launcher and taking aim "If they want a victory then it shall be a Pyrrhic Victory" He says firing the missle launcher destroying a Vertibird.

Vertibirds flew above Neo Rome, Enclave troops repeal down and engage with the Roman City Guards. The main gates burst open as Fiends and Black Dogs charged in fighting the Romans.

The Roman City Guards fired their guns and swung their blades at the Invaders. Despite the numbers the Romans were able to inflict major damage to the Four Horsemen Alliance.

However the Roman City Guards were forced to retreat futher into Neo Roma. Citizens of Neo Roma either fleed or fight back against their invaders.

"Move foward!" an Enclave Officer shouted firing his energy pistol, "Rome shall burn!"

Enclave Troops with Black Dog Knights cleared through the streets, suddenly bottles stuffed with cloth and lit on fire were tossed at them.

"AHHH!!! AHHH!!!" A Enclave Soldier screamed in pain as the fire roasted him, on the roofs citizens of Neo Roma tossed Molotovs then windows open, bullets from rifles echoed through the streets.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alicia slashed her sword against a Fiend's midsection then stabbed another Fiend into the chest, Alicia turned head to watch a Black Dog Knight to be shot by Raul.

Claudia cut down a Orge then stabbed a Gargoyle into it's stone like flesh ending it's life.

"Damnit I'm going low on ammo" The Ghoul cursed underneath his breath, Cass fired her shotgun hitting a Fiend into the chest. More Black Dogs rushed towards them until the sound of a chaingun spun and unleashed bullets onto them.

The Black Dogs were torn to pieces as they collasped, Lizzie unrev her chaingun, "We are badly outnumbered..."

Joshua reloaded his pistol with Ulysses standing next to him gripping his flag pole, " We need to leave now" Ulysses says.

.

.

.

.

.

Six fired his rifle then smashed the stock into a Fiend's cheek bone, West tossed a spear impaling a Enclave Officer to a wall.

One of the Eostian Rangers fired their assault rifle hitting three of the Black Dogs. A lone Roman approached them and said "The mighty Caesar is ordering a evacuation, we are leaving Neo Roma"

"What?!" West shouted, "We are Legion! we can't retreat" shouting in disbelief Six stopped West and nodded.

"I'll try to evacuate the people" Six says shouldering his rifle, then ran off.

Six fired his rifle hitting two Fiends and four Black Dogs. Courier stopped in his tracks, eyes widen behind his helmet; A giant beast of bull and man, a minotaur they are named.

The minotaur snorted out, roaring while it plunged itself into a woman as she cried in pain, Six's rage begin to boil then he saw red...everything was red.

Six open his eyes huffing heavily, his gloves were coated in blood and the minotaur was dead. It looked as if it was beaten to death but by whom?

"B-By Venus...I never saw a mere human kill a Minotaur with such strength" She says shaking after being violated, she explained Six let out a loud cry of rage spooking the Minotaur and he tackled into it and beat it into a puddle.

Six was confused but he understood, removing his coat to cover her body and lead her to a small group of Romans who lead her to an small Airship which rested underneath Neo Roma.

Courier Six ran carrying his rifle, he searched for any more citizens however most of people refused to leave and instead stayed to fight. Six soon meet up with Boone and Veronica, Boone used a watch tower and picked off some of the invaders with his sniper.

Veronica bashed a Black Dog Knight head in then uppercutted a Orge, Six fired his rifle headshotting a Knight. He and Veronica went back to back, "Veronica we are leaving" He says.

"But-" She tries to speak, "Veronica..." Six replied, Veronica sighed as her, Six and Boone ran through Neo Roma. Six grabbed a war club and smashed it against a Black Dog's head then kicked a Imp into the stomach.

Once again Courier Six saw red once again, He huffed in anger as they became surrounded.

**_[_**_**Terrifying** **Presence**_**_]_**

"If you don't get out of my way...I will fucking rip your spines out!! and make them into makeshift spears and hunt down ever last of you mother fuckers!! while you cry and beg like little kiddies!" His voice echoed with anger, most of the invaders fled from fear however few remained.

"Kill them..." A Orc said, the Knights rushed at the trio, Boone fired his rifle with Six while Veronica engaged with her powerfist.

Boone and Six's rifles cracked while the Knights collasped and rolled after being fired upon. Veronica ducked and slammed her powerfist into a Orge's jawline then into slammed her powerfist into the Orge's head.

Six slammed his rifle repeatly into a Beast's head then drew his knife rushing at the Orc. Six stabbed the Orc into the shoulder however it showed no pain and instead headbutted Six back and tore his knife out.

The Orc bashed it's fists onto his back then stomped onto his back, bones seemly cracked in Six, Veronica rushed and punched the Orc who not only took the hit but backhanded her.

"Veronica!" Boone shouted before firing his rifle into Orc, bullets ripped into the Orc but it snarled as it punched Boone. Six sat up let out a cry of rage and jumped onto the Orc.

Six punched, kicked and elbowed the Orc, his breathing became heavy until the Orc collasped, Six huffed then his adrenaline ended and Six collasped.

Veronica crawled to Six holding him, Boone mange to pick up Six but the Orc stood up again growling in anger just as it prepare to attack it was slashed in half.

Lily held her vertibird blade and carried Six with one more as they ran.

**_Underneath Neo Roma_**

Airships were boared by citizens, soldiers, men, women and children. Celestine gasped when she saw Lily carry a unconscious Courier but there was no time to explain.

The gates were raised then the ships begin to rise from the ground and take flight, Augustus held his wife close watching their ship leave Neo Roma...their home.

"My Caesar were are we heading to?" The Captain spoke, Augustus sighed then held a stern look.

"Set a course for the Constantinople, we will reclaim Neo Roma soon" He says, "Constantinople?" Claudia questioned.

"My Empire is divided into two Empires, two Emperors I control the Western Empire or the Neo Roman Empire while my second in command Justinian controls the Eastern Empire dubbed the Byzantine Empire, I told him to take his men and forge an Empire of his own, an Empire of old now their are two Empires" He says.

The Airships continue their course for the East.

**_Back at Neo Roma_**

General Stormwall walked through the halls and enter the throne room and saw a Centurion, "General Stormwall" He says turning around shocking him.

"Admiral Hoff?! but you...you died durning Anchorage" He says, Hoff shook his head "No I lived however I never to see you again but as enemies I am sadden"

"Hoff..surrender I don't want to kill you" He says, Hoff sighed "No old friend I can not...Glory to the Emperor...Glory to the Empire" Hoff took a gun and taken his own life. Soon Volt walked in and saw Hoff's corpse and laughed.

"The Empire has fallen...tell me did he beg for mercy?" He laughed then Stormwall punched Volt. Volt wiped his mouth from blood 'His fist felt as if it was metal' He mentally noted.

Stormwall said nothing and walked away, a Black Dog went to Volt and said "King Volt we have intel from Vulpes that they are heading East to somewhere called the Byzantine Empire"

"Hmm another Empire? very well then first we rest then we lay waste to this Byzantine Empire" Volt says walking to the balcony and grinned, "This is truly a great victory"

Below him was Nocturne who scowled, "This is a bitter victory..."

**_Neo Roma has fallen under the Four Horsemen, The Roman Shield Alliance heads for Byzantine Empire, what is to come next?_**


	28. Chapter 28, Constantinople

The Romans groaned in pain, the wounded civilians and soldiers were patched up while the airships continue their path to the East. West paced back and forth, he was restless and angry "Attacked...Black Dogs, Enclave, Fiends...they took Neo Roma" Veronica held West's arm and spoke in a soft tone.

"West just relax okay?" She asks him, West was still angry but he manage to relax; The Roman-Shield Alliance had to retreat and Neo Roma had to set up a government in exile. One of the Centurion's looked at the compass, "If we keep moving in this direction we will make it to Constantinople"

Six sat on the medical bed while his head is bandaged up, he ached all over and he still felt restless. Volt and his new allies taken Neo Rome, however Volt is a fool to trust the Enclave, they weren't like Arcade or the Remnants...no they were the original Enclave.

"Sir Six please rest" Celestine tells him as she gently lay him down, Courier couldn't argue so he lay down then closed his eyes.

Celestine bite her lip then gently planted a kiss onto his lips, "Sleep well Sir Six" She went stepped out she noticed Arcade using a cloak to hide his Enclave jacket.

"Sir Gannon are you alright?" She asked, Arcade looked at the Elf "Y-Yes just a precaution"

**_Hours Later_**

A stone tower stood in the sea while a bridge connected it to a large city behind it, a lone guard held a rocket launcher and checked for any signs of an attack.

"τι είναι αυτό?" The guard spoke in Greek until he saw the tails beared the Roman symbol, lighting the beacon begain a chain reaction, other beacons begin to light up.

Meanwhile on the airship, Augustus watched the beacons ignite and he smiled to himself, they have made it; They have reached Constantinople.

The airships landed near the docks and the Roman-Shield Alliance departed. "Welcome αυτοκράτορας, αυτοκράτορας Ιουστινιανός has been notify of your arrival" One of the Guards said.

Augustus nodded and order his Legates to help the wounded and civilians while their Greek Brethren gave aid.

Constantinople was a beautiful place, many buildings made of marble, it was like Neo Rome's twin. The Shields and Mojave Warriors were amazed by the beauty of Constantinople.

The people had tan skin and their clothing were similar to the Romans, the people of Constantinople were surprised and happy to see their Roman brethren.

"This way" One of the escorts said leading the Alliance and Mojave Warriors to the palace, inside was beautiful.

The windows were mosaic and most of the mosaic had people holding crosses, "Ah yes the Byzantine Empire is Eastern Christian" Augustus said, inside of the throne room was a man a bit older then Augustus, his skin was tan and his hair was cut in a Roman style.

"Justinian" Augustus smiled, "My Caesar!" He says kneeling before him.

"My friend please rise up, treat me as you treat another Roman" Augustus told his most loyal friend.

"This is Justinian my second in command and ruler of the Eastern Neo Roman Empire or rather the Byzantine Empire" Augustus smiled.

"You must be the Seven Shields and the Mojave Warriors, it is an honor..I've heard Neo Roma has fallen I ensure we'll reclaim it and push the enemy back" Augustus nodded, "Yes however Black Dogs have made allies with the Enclave, Fiends and now Vulpes Inculta" Legate Málleus spoke.

"Vulpes...I feared as much...my forces are ready but we have an issue, the Black Dogs have reached Byzantine lands, Volt plans on recruiting Lizard Tribes but mostly to secure loyal from Queek Headtaker" Justinian said.

"Who is Queek?" Cass questioned, "He's a rat..literally a rat he's the leader of Clan Mors and the most dangerous Skavern, if Volt secures their loyalty the war will be more devastating" Justinian replied.

"Now come come you all must be hungry" Justinian lead them to the dinning room as dinner was prepare, "Please eat my allies, you need your strength if we are to battle our enemies"

"Justinian was my greatest ally when I took control of the Legion" Augustus says sipping some wine, "Constantinople is very beautiful Sir Justinian" Claudia says.

"Thank you Lady Levianthan" He smiles.

Six rubbed his aching head while he ate, Grace gently massage his head to which Six relaxed "Thank you Ms. Campbell"

The Alliance ate and drank to their full, soon they'll have to battle the Skaven and prevent Queek from joining the Four Horsemen Alliance.

**_I'm aware this chapter isn't long I am really tired and worked...Queek is from Total War: Warhammer and I'm using Skaven because I feel as if they fit here anyway next chapter is we'll look at the Neo Roman Resistance._**

**_Soon in later chapters near the end, We are returning to the Mojave, anyway I need a nap guys see you in a bit._**


	29. Chapter 29, Roman Uprising

_"In the midst of chaos, there is also opportunity" ~ Sun Tzu_

**_Black Dog/Enclave Controlled Neo Roma_**

The capital of the Neo Roman Empire has fallen but the Empire remains, there are still holdouts waiting for an opportunity to strike and reclaim Neo Roma. Black Dog and Enclave divided Neo Roma and set up a puppet state, however people of Neo Roma haven't lost faith and continue to fight for their freedom and their Empire.

Enclave troops patrolled the streets of Neo Roma, the Neo Romans continued to live their lives as usual, The Enclave Soldier looked at some of markets and workers trying to rebuild Neo Roma.

The soldier looked at ball rolling over to him then he lightly kicked it back to a group of children, them playing made him smiled a bit. He didn't understand why Neo Roma is the enemy the people seem lively and passionate.

"Noo!!" A scream shook the Soldier and his unit, they ran to one of the districts. Three Black Dog Knights gropped and tore the mother's dress while her son try to stop them only to be smacked aside. "Hey leave them alone!" The Soldier yelled then aimmed his rifle at the Black Dogs.

They looked shocked, "You crazy we're allies!" One of them spoke, "I don't care! back away from woman and child now!" He says putting his rifle's safety off. The Black Dogs eyes the Enclaves then stepped backwards from the mother, the son ran to his mother then sobbed into her arms.

The Enclave soldier kneeled down removing his helmet/mask, "My name is Lance Corporal Elliot Santo, are you okay?" He asked the mother and child.

"J-Just leave us!" She shouted, "Our Caesar will return to liberate our Empire and mount Volt's head on a pike!" She says glaring at Elliot while holding her child.

One of the soldiers approached the mother but Elliot stopped him, Elliot and his unit continue to patrol however Elliot felt a burden weighting him down.

**_Neo Roma's Underground_**

Remnants of Neo Roma's Guards, Centurions, Frumentarii and other Resistance members gathered around a table.

The leader of the resistance was a Centurion with reddish hair and a scar running down his cheek, "Petrol bombs?" The Centurion spoke in a gruff tone.

"Ready" A resistance fighter spoke out, "Ammunition?" "Got plenty sir" "Volunteers?" "The whole lot"

"Good my fellow Romans, today we-" As the Centurion spoke the underground room became bright with light then a man wearing a black duster coat with black fingerless gloves, combat shoots, blue jeans and a cross necklace.

"Ow what the bloody hell?..." He says rubbing his head, he looked around noticing the Roman Resistance staring at him. "Ello?" He says then tries to run but the resistance grabbed him and placed him onto the table.

"Who are you?!" The Centurion shouted, the man looked around him seeing more Resistance fighters preparing to harm him.

"My name is Joshua, I'm from the United Kingdom and I'm a ally to Courier Six" He says, "Courier your an ally to the Courier?"

"Yeah?" Joshua replied, the Centurion stared at Joshua then spoke "If you are an ally to Courier Six then help us liberate Neo Roma"

Joshua explained how he and Six met in the Mojave and stopped the M.Ps a group of British Officals trying to control the United Kingdom and United States, then the resistance explained the history of their Empire and Eostia.

"Not every Resistance is fighting like us, some are using espionage or even protesting but we believe in spilling our occupiers blood" "This is how we believe into freeing our Empire while our Caesar goes into Exile, we await for the Phoniex to rise from the ashes and lay fire upon them"

Joshua cleaned his AR-15 and sharpen his Fireman's axe, following the resistsnce through the sewers and just as Nightfall hit, the resistsance snuck out and made their way to a Enclave Outpost. The resistance begin to debate on how they should approach their task.

"If we can steal some weapons and other information, we can use it and regain little bit of control" One of the Frumentarii spoke, Joshua eyed the area.

There were a couple of Guards, One sniper in a tower, some Knights talking to the Enclave soldiers and what looks like an Officer. "Okay we need a distraction, like a fire" Joshua says.

One of the Resistance members nodded and drew out a molotov cocktail, lighting it then tossing it into a nearby barracks. The fire begin to brew until the Enclave troops gain noticed and ran towards the mysterious fire.

Joshua and Romans quietly dashed towards a stone wall and hopped over it, Two of the Frumentarii killed the two unexpecting Knights then hide their bodies.

Joshua snuck upon a large beast, an Orge; Joshua swallowed hard then slammed his axe into the Orge's skull. It dropped to it's knees and died without a sound.

The Roman Resistance begin to sneak out any weapons they can smuggle, Joshua went through files.

One of them made his eyes widen big, "W-What the hell is that...?" He says, "Joshua come on!" One of the Romans says quietly.

Joshua and Romans mange to leave without causing an alert.

**_Ken, Captial of the Sex Empire_**

Vulpes and Volt drinked while laughing, "It's ashame Stormwall won't being joining us, he was to turn in back to his President, I thought he was the leader of the Enclave" Vulpes smirked.

Volt rubbed his eyes laughing "Yes...Here's to Four Horsemen!" The two clinked their cups and drank.

"Lord Volt, Queek Headtaker has gotten your message, he would negotiate an alliance" One of the Black Dog Knights spoke bowing his head.

"Queek?" Vulpes questioned, "Queek is a rat...literally, he's the leader of Clan Mors one of the most dangerous clan of Skaven, he gain the name Headtaker for taking heads, hell he pushed the Dwarfs into Extinction" He says then Volt rubbed his facial scar, "That's how I got this"

"And my Lord...the Neo Roman Empire and...made contact with the...uhh B-Byzantine Empire?" Volt spat his drink out.

"Byzantine?! what the fuck is a Byzantine?!" Volt shouted. "Not only that civil unrest is brewing in Rome, the populist is rioting and demanding equal rights, and demand to be treated like Romans"

Volt stirred his cup a bit looking inside of it, "Send an expedition to this Byzantine with an ultimatum, if they were to fall into league within our Empire, they can keep their Empire however every able man must serve within the Four Horsemen and every woman is to serve our needs" Volt drinked as his Knight saluted then left.

"It seems Justinian has an Empire as well" Vulpes drinked then smirked, "I wonder how they fair"

**_Joshua is from the mod New World Parliament from Fallout New Vegas, give it a look_**


	30. Chapter 30, Vermintide pt 1

**_Haha! I like how I'm requested two more Kuroinu one from Spartan 108 the main man who requested Wolf of Garca and now Keybladelight is requesting one, I got the ideas filled in my head just gotta finish one of these stories first then I'll work on the other_****_; Anyway this chapter since we're getting to the point of full out war, and you'll see soon enough_**

**_I just want to say, I love how Fallout shows how War is just war it's always brutal, doesn't matter whose fighting everyone is a victim_**

* * *

**_Under-Empire _**

"Yes Yes! an Alliance with Volt, he was a worthy opponent yet Queek should of killed him all those years ago like I did to those Dwarfs" The Skaven known as Queek Headtaker, the Skaven Warlord of Clan Mors wore red armor plates around his body with spikes on the back. Each spike had a 'trophy" of Queek's accomplishments; A arm, skull belonging to a human or elf and even a skeleton of another Skaven.

Queek twitched and looked at his fellow Skaven, "Clan Rats! we have an alliance with Volt of the Black Dogs yes yes! we are now strong enough to rival the Byzantine! Soon we will be strong enough to rival Volt once again! For the Vermintide!" the Skavens roared in excitement, some waved their banners.

The Skaven begin to mobilize their forces and begin to march for their glorious battle. Meanwhile a Byzantine Spy eyed their forces from a tower after killing a Skaven guard. The mass force of the Skaven was frightening enough, they can bring diseases to Constantinople and bring a bitter end to the Byzantine Empire.

**_Constantinople, Byzantine Empire_**

"Within our lands are manly Lizard Men, Elven, a few Orcish tribes, Ogres and many Skaven" The Chartoularios meaning Secretary was a male brunette Elf and was explaining the race within the Byzantine lands.

"What of the Dwarfs?" Celestine asked, the Chartoularios sighed "Afraid my Goddess, their all dead...Clan Mors lead by Queek Headtaker lead a genocidal campaign onto the Dwarfs, this was before we came to these lands under the orders of Caesar" Shock filled Celestine's heart, she's heard of Clan Mors but was unaware of the Dwarf Genocide.

"We manage to push the Skaven back and had temporary alliances with other Skaven Clans but like most Skavens they wish to collect warp stones and slaughter those in their way"

The Chartoularios pinched the bridge of his nose, "Now Volt has an new Ally...we need to act before the Vermin plague spreads through the Empire...This could spell the end of both Byzantine and Roman Empires"

Alicia rubbed her temples, she's learned of the Skaven this could be a major disadvantage against them. "How big is their forces?" She asked.

"Unknown Legate Artucus, Clan Mors could have more clans joining them and due to the Skaven using magic and technology thus making them a dangerous race" Alicia sighed heavily then shot her head up, "Wait...did you just call me Legate?"

"Oh! My apologies you do command an Army so I thought you were given title of Legate" Alicia held her hand up to speak, "N-No no it's okay; Never thought I be called a Legate...I am not even Roman" She says.

"Roman or Byzantine doesn't matter we are all Romans, and your an ally to us Lady Artucus" Legate Málleus said.

Alicia smiled a bit, "Legate Artucus...heh! I like the sound of it" She says a small smirk.

While Alicia along with Legate Málleus and the other Byzantine Generals think of strategy, the Mojave Warriors settled down in their new home.

Six along with his Companions watched as the sun rising, Six sighed in relief; He felt relaxed so he cracked a smile.

He turned his head watching Rex play with the Byzantine children, Cass drink her whiskey as her cheeks became rosey red hence her name Whiskey Rose.

"What the hell is an Enclave doing here?" Six listen then noticed Arcade being harassed by two Romans, Six got up and approached them.

"You okay Arcade?" He asked, before Arcade could speak one of the Romans butted in. "You know your friends with a member of the Enclave?"

**[Speech Check]**

"Arcade is a member of the Followers of the Apocalypse, he joined the Enclave involuntary, just because he wears an Enclave officer doesn't mean he's Enclave, like I wear Desert Ranger armor doesn't mean I am one" The two Romans nodded then left Arcade alone.

Six patted Arcade's shoulder as he readjusted his glasses then smiled, "Thanks Six"

Six smirked behind his helmet and walked back with Arcade, after a while Six noticed Celestine and Olga so he walked over to them.

"Celestine, Olga good to see you two again" He says, Celestine smiled warmly "Sir Six, I am happy to see your wounds have healed" She says.

Olga smirked a bit, "Your strong for a human if I must say" Six was young but he wasn't stupid, he knows when someone is flirting with him.

**[Lady Killer]**

"Are you flirting with me Ms. Discordia?" He says in a low tone, Olga's cheeks turned a bit red now the Courier was flirting back.

"I don't know much about Elves, but female Elves are like angels to me" He says, Celestine turned away feeling her face turn red and hot.

Olga bite her lip hard, no human was ever flirted with her but something about Six got her attention.

**_Meanwhile_**

"Legate Artucus! we captures a Skaven!" One of the Byzantine guards. Alicia along with Málleus followed the Guard into a dungeon where a Officer punched and back fisted a tied up Rat man.

The Skaven muttered a bit, "He said...uhh Q-Queek Headtaker is planning an assault on Constantinople, uhhh begining the Vermintide...Warp Cannons shall rain upon our Empire"

Alicia drew her blade poking it into the Skaven's throat, "Anything else?" She questioned.

"No my Lady" Alicia nodded twirling her sword then sheathing it, "I'll notify the Mojave Warriors" She says running off quickly.

Alicia narrowed her eyes, Vermintide what does that mean? a wave of Skaven? perhaps...to think Volt and Queek would-be allies. Volt was a traitor to Eostia and Queek is a war criminal.

A match made in Hell.

Alicia manage to reach the Mojave Warriors and explain the situation, Six popped one of his fingers. "I see...well me and the others could scout ahead while the Lizzie leads the Eostian Rangers to prevent any Skaven skirmishes" He suggested.

"I and Legate Ignis can help defend one of the strongholds" Claudia spoke, "I've battled these Skavens before, they are ruthless and deadly race of Rats"

Legate Lupus spoke out; "My scouts can find these warp stones and use them against the Skavens" Augustus nodded at his Legate.

"Neo Roma has the military force while Byzantium has the technology" He smirked, "Now the Four Horsemen are playing with Rats, these rats are messing with the bull"

.

.

.

.

.

Joshua Graham was surprised to see a church in the Byzantine Empire, he walked inside. He approached the cross, kneeled down then prayed.

Joshua was the Malpais Legate for the orignal Caesar's Legion, he lost his home of New Canaan to the White Legs. He helped the Dead Horses and Sorrows fight the White Legs with the help of the Courier but learn to let go of his anger.

Now Joshua is a mere missionary spreading God's word and protecting those who can't defend themselves. He came to Eostia his new home, and spread God's love for the people of Eostia and now he must pass Judgement on the Four Horsemen.

Moses lead his people out of Egypt now Joshua must lead others to Salvation from the Four Horsemen and this Vermintide.

.

.

.

.

.

Ulysses once a member of the Twisted Hairs who were betrayed by Vulpes Inculta in Dry Wells. He would find his new home in the Divide only to lose it again, he would meet former Elder of the Mojave Brotherhood Elijah who searched for the Sierra Madre, he would even meet Christine who hunted down Elijah and he would go to Big MT.

He would stalk Courier Six and coax them into going to the Divide, where he explain what happened and what he planned to do.

He planned on nuking the Long 15 in the NCR, not to destroy them but to bleed them out and if the Legion falters he would nuke Dry Wells as revenge for what they done to the Twisted Hairs.

He and Courier Six faced one another in his Temple where the nukes awaited to be launched, either he or Courier died but instead he and Courier fought side by side against the Marked Men.

He learned that the Eyebot sacrificed itself to stop the nukes, he would stay in the Divide and tell Courier that Legate Lanius was coming.

Soon he found himself in Eostia serving Volt who was nothing more then a Mercenary version of Caesar and the Black Dogs are Legion.

Now he's allies with Courier Six and this new Legion under Caesar's son Augustus, maybe if Augustus controlled the Legion before, Ulysses would of stayed.

"Ulysses you coming?" Six asked him, Ulysses put on his mask and grabbed his flag pole weapon Ol' Glory.

"Yes...to stop these Vermin will put a dent in Volt's plans"


	31. Chapter 31, Vermintide pt 2

**_Training Fields, Byzantine Empire_**

A scarecrow stood as the silence of the air was cut by the sound of gunfire. Alicia held a 10mm pistol, firing off a few rounds then reloading and firing again.

Her shots hit the scarecrow with precise accuracy, her hands gripped the pistol was good but not great. Alicia noted it was different wielding a powerful weapon, more powerful then a sword and more accuracy then a bow.

"Well done" Legate Lupus says with a smile, Alicia sighed then put the gun in a holster which was strapped to her thigh. "Thank you Sir Lupus" She says bowing her head.

"No need for that Princess, your royalty and I'm simply a Legate tsk tsk no" He says, Legate Málleus and Ignis were tasked to assist the Mojave Warriors and prevent a Skaven advancement.

.

.

.

.

.

Six was in a stables with Cass, the pair checked out the horses. In the Wastelands you hardly saw horses either mutated, remains or normal.

But horses did exist in the Mojave, they just weren't domesticated as much. Six reached out allowing a horse to sniff his hand, Cass drank her whiskey as her cheeks turned reddish.

"Strange looking creatures but oddly gentle" Cass said, Six then petted the horse's mane; "My dad told me about horses, and if you show them respect then they'll respect you" He says. Suddenly Rex whined in jealous, Six petted the Cyber Dog "Easy buddy, I still acknowledge you"

Six never turned away from the horse, it was a beautiful creature indeed. Eostia still feels like a dream but it's all real, maybe...maybe Six doesn't want to leave.

"Six! Cass!" West called out straightening his armor, "We're ready"

Six nodded at West, then petted the Horse one last time.

The Alliance began their march, the main was task was stopping Queek Headtaker but they needed to secure an alliance with a nearby tribe of Lizardmen. Since they had aggression towards the Skaven, they could stop Queek.

**_Ken, Sex Empire_**

Vulpes walked around as a Roman was strapped down to a chair, "Now would you like to cooperate?" He says.

The badly hurt Roman glared at Vulpes then spat blood onto his vest, "Fuck you traitor!"

Vulpes smiled then laughed, his laugh was cold and deep. Vulpes removed his goggles "Very well then" He says with a smirk, Vulpes grabbed some tools and with a sicking grin; He approached the Roman.

The screams echoed through the dungeon, Volt walked past a few cells. He had his nation but that Courier was still alive...He wanted Courier dead, his Empire doesn't matter...no woman or alcohol could satisfy him...no he wanted Courier dead.

"Lord Volt! General Stormwall has arrived" One of the Orcs said, Volt nodded then stepped outside into the courtyard as a Vertibird landing.

Stormwall stepped out and approached Volt, "My scouts found out there is an Empire called the Byzantine Empire, I send Admiral Gon however my President is paranoid so he send some X-01 Power Armored Soldiers"

Volt scratched his chin, "Hmph hope that Queek Headtaker doesn't kill them" He says, "Who?" Stormwall asked.

**_Meanwhile_**

Nocturne tossed one of his Fiends out of a door as the others ran out, Nocturne clenched some jet as his fury brew inside of him.

"These...make us weak!" He says dropping the chems then stomping on it. "I showed you how to live and fight like warriors, yet some of you cling to these disgusting habits" Nocturne scolded his Fiends then kicked one of them in the stomach.

"Now get up! it seems you need to go cold turkey" Nocturne snapped his fingers. Some of his Fiends grabbed the Addicts and place them in a cold room, where they had to beat their addiction or freeze to death.

Nocturne order his Fiends to follow him while two stay behind and guard the freezing room.

**_Badlands, Byzantine Empire_**

"Badlands...once home to swarms of bandits and monsters; Still is actually but ever since the Byzantine was created we brought order and no bandits are dumb enough to attack caravans protected by Byzantine" David Lascaris was the youngest yet most tactical Legate in the Byzantine Army. "Killing Queek or putting Clan Mors in difficult position will stop their advance and we can focus on the Four Horsemen" The young Legate said.

Entering the tent, Ulysses tapped on the map as he was lost in thought; Former Frumentarii now simply a Drifter, adding the Empire - Shield Alliance.

"From what I'm told, the Skaven can pop from the ground as their main forces advance towards us" Ulysses spoke, to which David nodded.

"Yes, we surpassed some Skaven skirmishes, our technology is more advance then our Roman brothers yet the Skaven are not tribal, they can make power things and beasts with it, Warpstones are used in these lands by Alchemists and Mages since it contains extreme power, some of our machines use Warpstones"

Suddenly a Runner ran into the tent, "Sir! Legate Artucus and Legate Ignis have engaged the Skaven army sir!" "How many?"

"Roughly a legion worth sir! and two Rat Ogres" The Runner spoke then begin to catch their breath.

David sighed then placed his helmet on looking at Ulysses, "Let's kill some Rats"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alicia slashed her blade in one hand and fired the pistol in the other, she'll admit duel wielding was never her style but it is effective. Skavens dropped dead at her feet with slash/stab wounds or gunshots. Ignis swung their fire blade into a Ratling Gunner, destroying the weapon and splitting the Rat in half. Alicia and Ignis forces gotten ambushed by the Skaven yet they were able to hold them off but they need back up before they become overrun.

Courier manage to score a few headshots with his trusty medicine stick, ironic name for it. "You know boss, these Rats are more dangerous then I imagined" Raul says firing his Revolvers.

"Well it's better then damn Deathclaws or fucking Lakelurks...or Cazadors...I fucking hate Cazadors" Six shook his head and fired again. Veronica punched a Spearman Skaven with her Powerfist, the impact removed his torso from it's waist.

"Wow can't believe I've punched a rat!" "Yes Veronica we've never seen this before now please fight before we get eaten or worse" Arcade said firing his energy pistol.

West dashed through the crowds swinging a blade scoring many kills, he couldn't help but smirk when his blade plunged into a Skaven's throat. "Lily heads up!" Six shouted as the Nightkin Grandma locked up with a Rat Ogre.

It was like two beasts trying to prove one's dominance, Lily roared as the Rat Ogre roared back, Lily flipped it over then tore it's head off in a messing move. Six motion for Lizzie to mow down the Storm Vermin, Lizzie spun her minigun and sprayed bullets tearing into the Skavens flesh.

Cass fired her shotgun then slammed it into a Skaven's Jawline, "Damnit! there's to many of them!" She shouted, Boone breathed then fired his rifle taking out their commander.

"Got you flea ridden sonovabitch!" He says pulling the bolt back.

Just as the Skaven prepare to swarm them, reinforcements arrived, Byzantine and Roman calvary charged down sticking their lances into the Vermin. This gave them enough time breath then counter attack.

The battle has ended, the wounded was collected and the dead was buried, Alicia sighed heavily cleaning her blade.

"You did good Alicia" Six said removing his helmet, Alicia blushed a bit then looked away "Thank You Sir Six"

Six chuckled a bit, rubbing his eyes suddenly he felt a hug on him. He looked to see West hugging him, then Veronica joined the hug.

Before he knew it, Raul joined then Cass tilted her hat to cover her eyes as she joined the hug. Boone slowly hugged the group then Arcade joined, while ED-E hover above them beeping happily.

"Okay okay that's enough guys" He says smiling then Lily hugged them all almost crushing them.

"Ahhh!!!" "Ow ow ow!" "Lily your crushing us!!" "I think Arcade is dead"

As the Mojave Warriors embraced each other, Queek Headtaker watched them sniffing the air.

"Meh lucky they were! they'll be dead before they know it yes yes!" He says, "Quit your yapping" Queek snarled at the Black Dog Commander revealing Hicks.

Hicks held his smug look, "If Lord Volt and those Enclave fellows didn't attack Rome I be dead right now, heh! can't believe I survived" He watched over the horizon.

"That Courier and his Companions are still an issue but with our alliance we'll smash them into pieces" Hicks laughed a bit then walked off with Queek.

"Yes Yes!" The Skaven spoke quickly.

**_Constantinople, Byzantine Empire_**

Celestine sat down as she rubbed her midsection, she still remembers her time with the Courier. A faint blush grew on her, is it possible her the Goddess Reborn is with a human's child?

She didn't object, she smiled a bit if was possible then she'll love this child no matter what.

"Lady Celestine" A voice calls out to her causing her nearly jump out of her skin, Legate Memor bowed his head.

"Pardon me my Lady, I was tasked on checking up on you" He says, Celestine nodded "I am quite fine Sir Memor thank you" She says smiling.

Memor bowed his head stepping out, Celestine rubbed her belly soft then smiled warmly. Memor walked through the walls as his ears twitched from someone speaking, he eavesdrop on a conversation between two guards.

"Where you followed?" "No..Master Vulpes has tasked us simply to remove one of the Shields however those who fight are fighting the Skaven and Celestine is protected by Claudia and Olga is protected by Chloe"

Memor's eyes widen, Vulpes's Frumentarii here in Constantinople? He quietly dashed and went past a only to run into Grace Campbell.

"Ah!" "Ms. Campbell my apologizes, I have see my Caesar"

"Sir Memor what's wrong?" She asked, Memor begin to tell her about spies in the Byzantine Empire to which she was shocked to learn so the pair rush to meet the Augustus.

However in the shadows, Vulpes's Frumentarii watch them as one of them drew a dagger and quietly whisper "Ave true to Vulpes"

**_Sorry guys I've been having a stressful day but I'm okay now! so let's see hmmm Nocturne is punishing his Fiends for using chems, Hicks is alive? and Celestine is possibly pregnant?! and Vulpes's Frumentarii are in the Byzantine Empire?!_**

**_Yes Hicks is alive I need him alive for a bit since part 3 is the final part of Vermintide, and guess whose coming to Eostia to help guys? The NCR! or are they the NCR, just be patient and I'll shall you guys what I mean_**

**_Also yeah Celestine might be pregnant with Six's baby, it's still a harem guys, Six is a lucky guy getting girls and surviving a shot in the head...sheesh I need that type of luck._**


	32. Chapter 32, Vermintide pt 3

Bodies of Skaven littered the ground, troops of Byzantine, Roman and the Shield Alliance marched. The fighting was fierce since the Skaven were know to be sneaky and dangerous, sometimes the fighting took a toll on the soldiers.

Troops would be diagnosed by Arcade, saying their suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder or PTSD. "Fucking rats..." Cass muttered under her breath then took a drink of her whiskey, Boone sighed taking off his beret to wipe his sweat.

"Hey Six?" He asked, "Yeah?" Six replied turning to his NCR friend.

Boone wasn't good at holding conversations but spending time with Six helped him a lot, He no longer grieves over his Wife's death or hold a grudge against himself for what happened at Bitter Springs. "Six, do you really think we can win this fight? we're not fighting the Legion...We're up against army of Mercenaries, Fiends, Enclave and now this Vulpes bastard"

"I don't" Six says with a smile, Boone was taken back, "What?" He said.

How can Six say he doesn't know so casual? This wasn't Hoover Dam when they had strength against the Legion, "To be honest I don't but I know this, we can cause enough damage to them and possible get them to submit if possible" Six says with a snicker.

Six popped his neck then shoulder his rifle, "Come on Boone let's just focus on the fact we're still together and we got the band together heh" Boone couldn't help just chuckle a bit, he rarely laughed but sometimes it helps to laugh.

**_Constantinople, Byzantine Empire_**

Justinian and Augustus looked at the map of Eostia, "Justinian" "My Caesar?"

"How many Power Armor suits does your military have?" He asked, Justinian sip his wine "Roughly a thousand, still making more. We have two-hundred steam tanks and a few Mechs"

"Interesting" Claudia spoke, "What can the Steam Tanks and Mechs do Sir Justinian?" "Well Lady Leviathan, the Steam Tanks can punch through enemy walls even take out an entire unit in a single shot, as for our mechs well we use them to take out bigger enemies like golems"

Luu Luu kicked her legs in boredom then she yawned, "Awww I wish I was there with Six kicking some Rat Ass!" She says throwing her arms in the air.

"Lady Luu Luu I ensure they'll be enough to kick" Memor patted the Half Ling's head, "Oi Memor why aren't you fighting?" She asked.

"That's because I'm a Frumentarii, a spy I'm not meant to go to the front lines, my kind are meant for espionage, sabotage even assassination, I was Vulpes Inculta's apprentice but I have my own tactics" He says with a chuckle.

"Memor you said Vulpes Frumentarii are inside of Constantinople?" Augustus question which Memor nodded.

"Yes Sir Augustus, we believe their planning a assassination attempt" Grace said, Augustus nodded.

Justinian order his guards to check everywhere even inspect the Elites, "Damn you Vulpes" Justinian clenched his fist.

Outside of the war room, Rex walked with Prim wagging his tail as Prim smiled patting his brain jar gently.

"Pardon me my lady" One of the Guards said to which Prim smiled, "My apologises" She says however something was amidst, Rex was growling at the Guard.

"Sir Rex what is the matter?" She asked petting him hoping to calm the Cyber Dog down, Rex snarled and growled at the Guard who stared at Rex with disdain before walking away.

Prim could of swore she heard the Guard mutter something.

She resume to pet Rex who didn't stop growling until the Guard was out of his field of vision. Once Rex stopped, Prim looked at him and asked "What's wrong Sir Six" She asked, to which Rex responded with a whine.

.

.

.

.

Celestine hummed a soft tone while children sat around listening to her voice as she sang. "Wow amazing Ms. Lucross" One of the children said, Celestine smiled.

"Thank you" She says, Celestine was happy to help the children of Neo Roma, just as she was about to continue to sing one of the Praetorian Guards approached Celestine and whisper in her ear.

"My lady, there's a possibly there is a spy within Constantinople, so I'm tasked with getting you to safety" Celestine nodded then smiled at children.

"Forgive me children but I must go for now, I promise I'll play with all of you more" She says, the Children whined a bit but understand. Celestine followed the Praetorian to her bed chambers, "I do hope everything is alright" She says.

"I ensure you my lady everything is fine" The Praetorian says clenching a dagger behind his back.

.

.

.

.

"What happened to Lady Olga and Chloe?" Memor asked, Augustus rubbed his chin "Yeah...she's not here anymore" Suddenly a couple of Byzantine Guards stepped into the war room much to Augustus and Memor's confusion.

"What's going on here?" Memor asked, "For crimes against the Legion, you are hereby sentence to death" Then the guards drew their weapons.

Augustus beared his teeth in anger while Memor put himself between him, Augustus and the Spies.

.

.

.

.

Celestine looked out of the window and noticed Neo Roman and Byzantine guards running to the palace which confused her.

"Due understand Lady Celestine I have no grudge against you but Caesar Inculta's orders were precise" Celestine felt her heart sank then she swallowed hard.

"I-I understand" She says, then the Frumentarii placed his hand on her shoulder, "Ave true to Vulpes" as fast as she could Celestine turned around and smashed a vase into the Frumentarii's head.

"Grah!" He held his head then Celestine ran.

.

.

.

.

Memor slammed his industrial hand into the Frumentarii, a saw blade ejected from the gauntlet. The blade tore past armor and into the his flesh.

Augustus fired his pistol ending two of the Frumentarii, Memor swung his industrial hand as it slashed into another Frumentarii throat.

Just when they were about to overrun, Luu Luu dashed and swung her axe killing three Frumentarii. "You bitch!" The surviving Frumentarii aimed his gun at Luu Luu until Maia stuck both her blades into Frumentarii chest from back.

"Thanks" Memor said, Maia twirled her blades "Don't mention it"

"How the hell did they get here?" Luu Luu asked, "Their Vulpes's Frumentarii" Augustus told them.

.

.

.

.

Celestine ran into Claudia, "Lady Celestine are you okay" She asked, "Claudia..." Celestine hugged her bodyguard tightly which Claudia was taken by surprise but return the hug.

The sound of growling and snarl grabbed their attention, they found Rex biting at the Frumentarii to which Prim doesn't know how to get Rex to stop.

The Surviving Frumentarii was captured and Interrogated.

**_Meanwhile_**

Málleus smashed his hammer into a Kuroinu Knight, then cracked it into a Ogre's temple, "I'm not surprised that the Black Dogs are here...but gives me something else to kill then Skaven rat super canem" He says.

Alicia reloaded her sidearm then slashed open a Skaven; Aiming her pistol and headshot a Orc with excellent accuracy.

"Unlock those cages!" "Yes my Lady!" The Romans and Byzantine soldiers broke the locks on the cages freeing towns folk, slaves, soldiers even children. Ignis kneeled down to one of the children whom had a burn scar on their cheek.

Ignis caressed the child's cheek then spoke in a soft yet shakey tone, "D-Don't worry...a f-face isn't something you should be s-sad about" the voice was a female's voice.

"My Legate please you don't have to talk!" her second in command spoke. Lizzie held her chain gun looking at Ignis, "Didn't know Legion let women fight now"

"We are not Legion, we are Roman" One of Ignis's fire troopers said. Lizzie rolled her eyes while one of the Rangers fired his/her shotgun into a surviving Skaven.

"Disgusting rats"

.

.

.

.

Boone looked at his scoop and scanned the area and once he saw Clan Mors it almost made him doubt the odds; Storm Vermin, Rat Ogres, Warp-Throwers, Ratling Gunners and a Rat Mage.

Among them were Kuroinu Knights, Ogres, a few demons and leading them was Hicks who wore better armor with the Kuroinu symbol brandish on his shoulder.

Six watched with him and said "Holy shit...need a fat man or two to wipe out that force" Six and Boone made their way back to the main camp.

**_Alliance Main Camp_**

Ignis patched the child's burn scar as best as she could, Málleus looked at the map then said "If the NCR Sniper and the Courier were right then we need a new strategy" "Divide the enemy up, if we split Clan Mors and the Black Dogs, we'll have a fighting chance"

"But they have weapons and beasts that can wipe out entire battalions" Alicia objected, "Then we sabotage their forces" a voice says, Alicia and Málleus turned to see Olga and Chloe.

"How did-" Málleus try to speak, "I am a powerful magic user Málleus" Olga says with a smirk, "As I said we sabotage their forces, hmm I suggest sending a small force to sabotage their weapons and beasts, while in the cover of night"

Málleus sighed, "If Memor was here he would of think of a strategy" then West walked in and saluted.

"Ave, I overheard about Sabotaging the enemy so I volunteer my Legate" He says, Málleus itched his scars "Then I wish you Vale, and best of luck"

"My lady if I may I wish to accompany them" Chloe asked as Olga giggled a bit "Very well Chloe"

The plan was simply Málleus and Alicia would distract the enemy forces while Olga lay down magic onto the enemy. Ignis and her Fire troops would destroy any resistance while West and his unit sabotage the weapons.

**_Under the cover of night_**

West, Six, Chloe and Cass quietly snuck into the Skaven-Kuroinu encampment. Cass smirked a bit as she lay down some dynamite under the catapults "Give these shit heads something to think about"

Six snickered quietly, he motion for Cass and West to stick together while he and Chloe went to sabotage the Ratling Gunners weapons.

The pairs went their separate ways, Chloe never forgot how Six and Ulysses saved her and her Queen. Maybe...Maybe not all humans are best considering she's half Human.

"Okay" Six says quietly, "I'll give you a boost up and I'll find a new way inside" Chloe nodded as Six hoisted Chloe up as she clenched on the ledge until her face turned a deep red.

She looked down and noticed Six was grabbing her rear, "Tsh! sorry!" He said quietly and quickly.

"It's fine" She says but blushed more until she got inside, Six ran around the walls and pick locked a door allowing him to get inside.

Durning the battle, Málleus and Alicia cut the Skaven-Black Dog pact in half, Málleus and his troops attacked the Black Dogs while Alicia and her troops attacked Clan Mors even gotten so far that she clashed blades with Queek himself.

"Yes Yes! Knight of Iris, strong but stupid stupid!" Queek said but Alicia ignored his taunts.

.

.

.

.

West tossed a explosive into the beast cages which killed them and Cass laid down slugs ending a couple of Skavens.

"And I thought they smelled bad on the outside" She says before punching a Skaven into the snout. "Hey Cass! I found something" West called out, Cass ran to West who held a notebook.

"Seems Volt wasn't planning to uphold his deal with Queek and Hicks was suppose to poison him and have the Clan be assimilated into the Sex Empire"

Cass read it then closed the book, "Maybe we can get the Rat bastards to fight the Dogs instead"

.

.

.

.

Chloe gutted a Kuroinu Knight while Six made the gatling guns unusable, Chloe looked and shouted "Duck!" to which Six did as Chloe tossed her dagger into a Orc's throat.

Six took her dagger cleaned it and handed it back, "Thanks Ms. Chloe" "Just Chloe, Courier Six"

Six smiled behind his helmet and walked with Chloe, Six kicked open a door and fired his rifle killing a few Kuroinu and Skaven. Chloe dashed duel wielding her daggers as she hacked and gutted any of those who survived.

Removing his glove then conjuring a fireball, Six blasted a Rat Ogre engulfing it flames. " My Queen can teach you how to control your flames" Chloe told him, "Thanks Chloe"

Chloe blushed then looked away, "D-Don't thank me, besides I still have a distrust for humans" Six shrugged then tackled Chloe out of the way as Hicks fired a crossbow bolt.

"Damnit!" He shouted, "Shouldn't you be dead?" Six questioned.

Hicks held his smug look then motion two berserkers, Chloe and Six prepare for another fight.

.

.

.

.

Alicia huffed while she battled Queek who laughed and clashed blades once again. Alicia fell on one knee then drew her pistol firing a few bullets into Queek.

Queek stumbled holding his wound then Alicia took the opportunity to decapitate the Skaven. "Queek has fallen no no!...Retreat!" One of the Skaven shouted.

Alicia held her bleeding arm then sighed, "Done...and soon will this forsaken war..."

"In due time Lady Artucus" Ulysses tells her, "In due time"

The Kuroinu Knights continue to fight despite the odds against them. Lily roared cutting a Rat Ogre in half while Raul firing his revolvers taking down two of the Ratling Gunners.

ED-E's battle music played while he fired his laser and Arcade killed a Kuroinu Captain, "We're kicking ass!" Veronica smiled while her powerfist was bloodied from punching a Orc to death.

.

.

.

.

Six and Chloe looked at Hicks who snarled and cursed under his breath and ran. Chloe and Six chased after him until Hicks slammed a mace into Six's chest armor knocking him down.

Chloe twirled her dagger slashing at Hicks but a Rat Ogre clenched her wrist causing her to wince until she stabbed her dagger into it's eye.

The Rat Ogre roared then slammed Chloe onto her back, She coughed and winced. Six fired his rifle into the Rat Ogre gaining it's attention.

"Six no!" Chloe called out but Six rolled out of the way while the Rat Ogre slammed it's fists down. Then it clawed at his back almost ripping his duster in half, the claws scrapped his armor.

Six removed his duster and slide underneath the beast and wrapped his duster around it's throat and squeezed tightly while it struggled.

The more it struggled the more Six tugged until the Rat Ogre gave up and died, Hicks ran at Six with his sword until Chloe grabbed Six's rifle and fired into his leg.

"Ah! fuck!" Hicks shouted then Six right hooked Hicks into the jaw and grabbed him tightly, Hicks held his smug look and said "I'm not afraid of you Courier...besides your not going to kill me" "No...but they will" Six tossed Hicks into a small group of Skaven to which he order them to kill Six and Chloe.

"You you! betray us! Queek is dead...crossing Clan Mors...punishable by death death!" The Skaven looked at Six who helped Chloe up.

"Do what you want I don't care but stay away from the Byzantine Empire" He says, "Yes yes!"

Six help Chloe walked while the Skaven devour into Hicks for his betrayal.

**_Skaven War is over_**

**_Skaven: 20,000 KIA_**

**_Kuroinu: 700 KIA and 56 POW_**

**_Roman - Shield Alliance: 157 KIA, 1,000 WIA_**

The Roman - Shield Alliance collected their wounded, buried their dead and gather warpstones.

"These warpstones can create a portal" Málleus says, Six scratched his head "If that's possible then we need to get to the Mojave and get more allies, we need the NCR and others if we're going to stop Volt and his allies"

Málleus nodded, "Prepare a journey for Constantinople for today we are heroes!" Everyone cheered.

**_The Four Horsemen mostly Volt has lost Clan Mors assistance, Hicks is officially dead and good riddance, now with Warpstones, Courier can get back to the Mojave and get more help_**

**_Oh this is a message for Spartan 108, your dog was a male or female?_**


	33. Chapter 33, Legion Scars

**_Let's show how the Legion Civil War began and how the Phoenix Republic became the Neo Roman Empire_**

**_Constantinople, Byzantine Empire_**

The citizens watched Kuroinu Knights march into their city; Mothers clutched their children tightly, Fathers and Sons glared at the Knights, Guards escorted them but warned they will not hesitate to kill them.

The Kuroinus were sent by Volt to give Roman - Shield Alliance an ultimatum, once they reached the palace and enter, guards and even servants glared at them.

"So where is the King?" The leader asked, "It's pronounced αυτοκράτορας or Emperor, Mercenary" One of the Maidens said clenching her jaw. The leader noticed she was a Dark Elf which surprised him since Dark Elfs don't leave their homeland of Garca.

Suddenly the doors open as the Kuroinus walked in and gather around a table, Augustus and Justinian sat up front while Celestine, Claudia, Luu Luu, Maia, Kaguya and Prim stepped in and took their seats with the two Emperors.

Justinian was the first to speak, "Why are Black Dogs in my Empire?" He says with a stern tone and his voice was filled with annoyance.

"Lord Volt of the Cuntry" Suddenly one of the Praetorian Guards chuckled then burst into laughter, eventually Justinian laughed as well.

"Cuntry? Cuntry? it's Country, shall I send Volt a dictionary for his misspelling and mispronunciation of a word?" Justinian asked then Luu Luu let out a hard laugh with tears in her eyes.

Justinian cleared his throat, "Continue" He says as the Black Dog adjusted himself "Has sent a ultimatum that Byzantine Empire is agree to it's unconditional surrender to the Sex Empire"

"Your asking my Empire to surrender to an Idiot false King and his little mob he calls an army?" Justinian says, "My Byzantine nay our Roman Empire was built on the blood of loyal Romans and the wisdom of my Caesar"

Augustus drank his wine, "Let me tell you a story on how my Empire came to be"

**_Before the main story but months after the Second Battle of Hoover Dam_**

The Legion was on full retreat from the NCR; They were bested once again, they fought NCR, BOS, Great Khans, Enclave Remnants, Boomers and an army of Securtions lead by a man named the Courier.

Legate Lanius was talked into retreating, the Legion despite all of their tactics and planning was all of a waste.

Edward Sallow now know as Caesar sat on his throne as he had more increasing headaches from his tumor and learning his plans to take Hoover Dam has failed.

"Goddamnit!" He screamed and slammed his Displacer Glove onto a table, Caesar grinding his teeth almost into powder.

His Legion defeated again, his own Legate forced into retreating, years of planning down the shitter. Vulpes Inculta bowed his head "Ave to Caesar" He says Caesar looked at Caesar then sighed.

"What is it Vulpes?" He asked, "My Caesar there's a young man whom looks similar to you and proclaims he's your son"

Caesar's eyes widen then spoke "What? S-Send him in!" Vulpes nodded then left his tent. Suddenly a young man who indeed looked similar to Caesar but younger, he wore scavenger clothing and held a pump action shotgun for his own protection.

"Who are you? I am the most feared man of the Mojave and you come here proclaiming to be my son?" He says, "Yeah...I am your son my name is Lucas Sallow, my mother was a tribal before you left her...I came to claim my birthright of the Legion"

Caesar wanted to order his guards to kill this young man but couldn't instead he laughed, "Welcome home...son" He said.

**_Months Later_**

Caesar's tumor became worse and worse until he was on his deathbed, Lucas now named Octavius walked to his father's bed and held his hand.

Caesar cursed out the Courier and the NCR and said even if he dies, his word is law..

law...law then Caesar went silent, Octavius covered his body with the blanket.

The Legion mourned for the death of Caesar for many days, now the Legion needs a leader Legate Lanius declared himself the new Caesar however Octavius stated he is Caesar's heir.

"Your nothing but a child who knows nothing of the Legion's history" Lanius said then Octavius narrowed his eyes "I know real Roman history you rabid dog!" Suddenly Lanius swung at him but Octavius dodged as his personal guards ran pointing their weapons at Lanius.

Lanius growled and walked away, Octavius would rename himself Augustus Caesar, within his new Legion he begin to reform them.

Slaves became full fledged works whom were paid and treated better, Slavery was abolished and technology improved from tribal weapons to advance weapons and armor.

However what truly broke the camel's back was the act Augustus wanted to form a Non-aggression pact with the NCR, Legionnaires would leave the Legion now dubbed the Phoenix Republic.

Then word came about how Lanius and Vulpes Inculta returned declaring war against him thus the Legion Civil War began.

Lanius lead his Caesar's Legion however he was nothing more then a puppet to Vulpes whom lead the Sons of Romulus, Lucius formed his Brotherhood of Mars.

**_Phoenix Republic - 20,000 strong; Main Goal reunite the Legion under new leadership and reforms._**

**_Lanius's Legion: 147,000 strong; Main Goal reunite the Legion and restore the old ways._**

**_Sons of Romulus: 200 strong; Main Goal reunite the Legion and restore the old ways and assassinate Augustus._**

**_Brotherhood of Mars: 58,000 strong; Main Goal reunite the Legion and use advance technology to preserve the Legion._**

Augustus's Republic and Lucius's Brotherhood formed a Pact to defeat Lanius, the Civil War was bloody as many Legionnaires former friends and brothers fought for their new beliefs.

Augustus made a deal with NCR, that the NCR would send Rangers to train the Phoenix Republic troops, Gun Runners sold weapons and few Followers of the Apocalypse were medics.

Durning a raid in Lanius's Legion, he came across a man whose face was bloodied and disfigured from a belt sander, Augustus had him patched and presented him power armor.

"Become my Legate and I shall grant you any desire" He told him, "I swear loyalty to you" He says and thus Legate Málleus was born.

**_Flagstaff_**

"Push forward!" Málleus shouted as he crushed his hammer into a Legionnaire then backhanded a another one.

Phoenix Republic soldiers fired a few mortar shells into the encampment, The Legion's numbers begin to fall apart as the flag of Lanius's Legion was removed and the Phoenix Republic's Flag was raised.

Lanius order his troops to retreat, Augustus walked through the camp and came across a female slave, a apart of her face was burned and she was bloodied.

At her feet was her captor, she looked at Augustus and held her knife in self defense but Augustus told her she's going to be saved.

Augustus made her Legate Ignis his first and only female Legate. Vulpes Inculta gain help from a tribe whom sent an assassin to kill Augustus but he captured, impressed by his skills and prowess.

He was made into Legate Lupus.

Durning the Civil War, Legate Lanius was killed durning the Battle of Tuscon, Lanius's Legion capitulated into the Phoenix Republic, one of Vulpes Frumentarii defected to Augustus and gain him intelligence and became Legate Memor.

Vulpes disappeared and was assumed to be dead, Augustus reached out to the Brotherhood of Mars and sued for peace and asked them to unify with them.

However it fell on deaf ears, the Civil War continue until Lucius surrender and the Brotherhood of Mars capitulated thus ending the Civil War.

A Senate was formed whom held second in command while Augustus held all of the power, the Legion Civil War many slaves became soldiers or members of the Senate.

The Phoenix Republic transformed into the Neo Roman Empire.

**_Back in Eostia_**

"As you see how many lives lost and now my Empire grows even if I split it into two, my Empire is stronger then you think and my alliance with the Seven Shields only strengthens it more, we will not surrender until Volt and his Alliance is destroyed or sues for peace" Augustus snapped his fingers as the Guards grabbed the Kuroinus.

"Get them out of my sight..." He says with his eyes turning a bit dark.


	34. Chapter 34, Mojave Sweet Mojave

**_I'm back!_****_ And I feel slightly better! _**

Stormwall looked at the map, the war against the Roman and Seven Shield is a grueling one, resistance in Neo Roma, Volt's idiotic tactics, Vulpes being smug. Stormwall would of ended their wretched lives if his President would allowed him.

"General" An Officer came to him and saluted, Stormwall return the salute "At ease"

"Sir, the President wants you to report back to him asap" Stormwall nodded then marched to the Oval Office, "Mr. President, General Stormwall of the 27th Armored Division 'Ruthless Raiders' " Stormwall saluted, "Leave the formalities at the door, Stuart"

The President of the Enclave was a brain in a tank, filled with blue liquid and with tubes implanted inside of it. "Stormwall, Volt has order Nocturne and his men to advance to the Byzantine Empire, so I want you to give Admiral Jefferson the order to provide armored vehicles"

"Mr. President, Volt..Sir I believe if we could stage a coup against him, we can get rid of him" Stormwall added "I understand Stuart however we need this alliance a bit longer trust me I know what's good for the Enclave, what's good for America"

Stormwall sighed then saluted, "Sir!" then left the office.

**_Meanwhile_**

Cass drink her whiskey and watched with Olga who simply smirked, "What are you two looking at?" Arcade asked.

"Ah nothing Arcade just enjoying the view" Cass says, "View?" Arcade adjusted his glasses and looked.

Courier, West along with a few Romans helped a town move some logs, while they beared their chests. Arcade rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses.

"Easy easy" Six told West as they both moved a log to the other pile of logs. "Thank you so much" The Elder said with a smile, "It was no problem, just glad to lend a hand"

Six put his armor back on then don a poncho since his duster was torn durning the Skaven battle. Veronica made a few jokes on how Six looks like Clint Eastwood in most of his Western Films.

Rolling his eyes then he remember on how Chloe told him that Olga could teach him on how to use his flame abilities so he went to Dark Elf Queen and asked her.

Olga smirked, "My my~ a mere human such you Courier Six ara ara" Six chewed his inner cheek trying to remain neutral but Olga's seductiveness is breaking the barrier.

Taking his hand and leading him, Olga smirked "Fire is a very simple spell however those who are advance can wipe out entire forests with a simple spark"

Six removed his glove then took a deep breath as a a small fire formed in his hand, Olga smiled "Good now imagine it becoming bigger" Six swallowed then imagine the flame growing.

Closing his eyes then opening them to see the flame covers his entire hand, Olga smiled at how fast he's learning. Six moved his gloved hand around his flame as it followed and covered his gloved hand.

"Whoa" He says then he clapped his hands smothering his flame then he snapped his finger creating a small flame on his finger tips.

"Amazing Courier" Olga smirked then she lean against his body, Courier became a bit embarrassed.

"I can tell you have a way with women Courier~ maybe you can show me how much of a passionate man you are~" She says whispering in his ear.

Courier shuddered, since he's usually the dominated force but Olga seem to have a spell on him.

While heading back, Courier noticed his companies talking about something so he asked.

"Eh, some of girls of this town think your so cute" West smirked, Six rolled his eyes and smiled.

Málleus sat down then spoke, "Alright case and point, raise your hand if you wouldn't object to sleeping with Courier"

Those who raise their hands were Cass who pulled her hat down to cover her embarrassment, Arcade since he's homosexual, Olga, Alicia who was blushing hard and looking down, Chloe who looked away holding her hand gently and West who surprised Six.

"Wha? West!" West shrugged with a smirked, "What I'm from the Legion, this was common besides put a few stiff drinks in me and I'll make it worth it"

Six marched off not wanting to hear the rest.

**_Days after traveling to Constantinople_**

"The Courier has a point, we need more allies even if their NCR" Augustus says then Legate Lupus chimed in "Is this a wise choice Mighty Caesar?"

"Little choice if we wish to fight against the Four Horsemen" He says then drinks his wine, Arcade removed his glasses and said "I was in the Enclave main base, they have enough weapons to level a entire city but" Arcade stopped and put blueprints down.

"I stole these, their Telsa and Incineration weapons we can use against them" He says.

Augustus and Justinian smiled at Arcade's cleverness.

The Byzantine Mages constructed a large circle with the Warpstones so it can a portal to the Mojave, Six went to bath since he needed to wash the blood and dirt off of him.

The water felt amazing to him since he reminded him of the Lucky 38, Six chuckled to himself. Yeah He missed the Mojave, he wonders what's different since he came to Eostia.

Suddenly the door open, Courier turned his head to see Olga wearing a towel thus Courier's face turned into a deep shade of red.

"Mind if I join?" She asked, "N-No no...suuuure" Courier was lost in his thoughts since Olga had a similar body to Celestine. The curves, shape, her chest bounced whenever she took a step.

Olga removed her towel and joined Courier who washed his hair trying not look which Olga giggled.

"Humans are always inferior to us Dark Elves but you amuse me Courier Six" Six looked down at the water muttering "What's that?" She asked.

"D-Douglass...My real name is Douglass O'Donald" He says, Olga smirked pressing her breasts into his back as she hugged him.

"Douglass? my my" She says then Courier flinched when he felt Olga sliding her hands down his body.

**_Lemon!!_**

"Allow me to reward you for saving me from those filthy humans Douglass~" Olga started with a simply hand movement, Six clenched his teeth since he never had a woman be so dominate with him.

Olga listen to Six's hard breathing as she played with him, "So hard~" She says Six felt like he was going to pass out from the pleasure then it stopped.

"If you could stand up" She says, Six sighed then stood up. Olga smirked then with a simple lick to the tip then she used her mouth.

Six shivered as if a jolt of electricity went up his back, while the Dark Elf Queen pleasure the Courier, Celestine hide behind a wall embarrassed a little jealous but more or less her body was burning up.

"Sir Six..." She says, Celestine bit her lip as she played with herself and fondled her breast, apart of her wants to join them but she's so embarrassed.

Six couldn't hold back as he held Olga's head surprising her then he released his semen into her mouth. Olga swallowed then pulled off for air.

"Apologizes Olga" "Shh" Olga shushed him placing her finger on his lips, "Now let's get started" She smirked.

Six sat down as Olga straddled and rode him, Six breathed heavily while Olga moaned. The Dark smirked moving her hips which put Six deeper inside of her.

"Tsk!" Six jolted as held Olga's hips and bucked into her, Olga wrapped her arms around his neck as she smirked and moaned.

"Ah ah ah~ Yes more~" She says so Six complied.

Celestine felt herself getting close as she watched, it was sinful but she couldn't help but enjoy this feeling.

"Shit I'm gonna!-" Six tried to speak but Olga kissed him then he bursted inside of Olga as their moans were silenced by their kiss.

Olga pulled from the kiss as she panted, "So passionate and cute~"

**[Speech Check]**

"Thanks, you were amazing..." Six breathed slowly.

Celestine sighed as she felt her orgasm hit, she felt relived, maybe next time she should join them.

Six and Olga washed themselves and redress, Olga smirked winking at the Courier.

**_Moments Later_**

The portal with the warpstones, the portal had a green swirl; Six had doubts on it actually working. His companions were staying to help with the fighting however Celestine wanted to go with him.

Not just Celestine but Luu Luu who was curious and Maia, Courier smiled at his Companions and allies promising them they'll return.

Augustus handed him a red stone, "Once your ready to return crush it and it'll make a portal back here" Six nodded then took a deep breath and walked through the portal with Celestine, Maia and Luu Luu.

**_After the flash_**

Six found himself in a bed, he remember this room, it was the Lucky 38. It worked Six laughed in excitement, Six noticed Celestine, Maia and Luu Luu.

"It worked!" He says with a smile, Celestine smiled warmly. Luu Luu ran around the room in surprise saying "What's this?" And "What's that?"

"Pardon me is someone here" Courier knew that voice he ran out and saw Yes Man.

"Yes Man!" He said with a big grin on his face, "Holy cow! Boss" Yes Man's screen was upgraded with make other facial expressions "I missed you best buddy ol' pal of mine!"

"Missed you too Yes Man" Six introduced Celestine, Maia and Luu Luu to Yes man.

"Yes Man how long have have I've been gone?" Six asked, "Well Buddy I've calculated, it's been three and half years along with ten days"

"Wow...Time is different in Eostia" "Eostia?" Yes Man questioned, "Heh...Yes Man I'll tell you when you see it, oh! what about the NCR?" Courier asked.

"Oh yes! The NCR became the United States of America Buddy, and New Vegas council voted to be annex by The U.S. however New Vegas still acts like a sovereign nation" Courier held his head, "Wow...Guess the world's getting better I guess"

"And you'll be very right!" Yes Man said, Six chuckled "Okay I'm going to NCR err I mean United States Embassy and Yes Man, get as many Securitrons as possible okay?"

"Can do! what's the occasion?" Yes Man asked then Six smirked "We're going to war"

**_Back to the Mojave! Yes Man is here! the NCR is the United States now! Four Horsemen don't stand a chance...maybe anyway enjoy!_**


End file.
